


Nothing Less Than 'Meh'

by Fabulolz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Allura is also pregnant, Allura is engaged to Shiro, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breaking the Fourth Wall, But they're not happy together, Butt Plugs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Human Allura (Voltron), I'm so terrible, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance has a girlfriend, Lance is in college, M/M, Mutual Pining, Narrator is a dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Keith (Voltron), They're 21 and up, Top Keith (Voltron), for lance anyway, klance, the fourth wall doesn't exist, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: Keith's bad day turns good when he encounters a handsome drunk named Lance at a bar. After a good game of darts and pinball, the two intoxicated men scamper off to have a little 'fun'. The next morning, however, isn't as pretty when Lance admits that he has a girlfriend and was only drinking because he was upset with the way she treated him. This doesn't stop either of them though when they keep meeting up in the most awkward situations. Both secretly crave a relationship together, but Lance seems too committed to a girl that stopped loving him years ago.





	1. An 'Okay' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time writing a fanfiction in awhile, but also my first time writing a Voltron fanfiction, eheh. I am simply obsessed with klance (And every single Voltron pairing there is. Expect a little bit of everything from me, lol) and couldn't resist writing a fic about them. I have read this first chapter 7 million times trying to edit it because I am too shy to ask for a beta reader. Oh well, here's this. I hope you guys enjoy. ;u;

Keith woke up promising himself that he would have an ‘okay’ day. Nothing less than ‘meh’.

It started out easy. His adoptive brother, Shiro, had given him a coffee just before work, letting him know that he needed to get the fuck out of his apartment because his ‘fiancé’ was moving in. Keith argued grudgingly that he paid half the rent, but Shiro… Damn him… He gave him the sweetest puppy dog eyes… And those stupid eyes annoyed the living shit out of his brother. So, Keith packed up a few pairs of clothes, his PS4 (To which Shiro protested because he wanted to continue playing Mortal Kombat. Keith simply responded by shoving it in his duffle bag with a glare and Shiro gasped, screaming, “Don’t hurt my baby!” and Keith said, “It’s my baby now! I have custody because I BOUGHT IT!”) and his tooth brush. Couldn’t forget that. He didn’t need shitty breath to add to his shitty day. Oh, sorry, ‘okay’ day.

“I’m leaving now… But I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff.” Keith growled as he zipped up his bag.

“You know, you could wait until after work to get your stuff.” Shiro pointed out, “You don’t have to leave right this second. You just need to leave in three days.”

Keith had one foot out the front door when he heard his sibling’s words. His head practically did a 180, fuming at the ears with furious steam. He dropped his bag on the floor and Shiro yelped, biting his nails in hopes the Playstation was unharmed.

“Fuck you.” Keith hissed as he walked out. He twisted his expression back into his usual grumpy poker face and started walking off.

Next thing he knew, his ‘okay’ day, became… Less okay.

“We’re gonna have to let you go.” His boss said, twiddling his fingers nervously from across the desk as he waited for a reaction from his former employee.

Keith stared in disbelief for a few seconds before he became disappointed, “Seriously..? This is a joke, right? Is it April Fools?”

“Mr. Kogane, it’s July.”

“Right. Okay. Sorry. Just… Lost track of time in the process of you firing me…” Keith said stubbornly.

“We just don’t have the funding to keep all of our employees around.”

“So, you fired _me_?!”

“Mr. Kogane, you’ve only worked here for 4 weeks!”

“… Okay, I understand…” He huffed, rolling his eyes, “Can I keep the name tag?”

“Sorry, no. That is a company issued name tag.”

“Do I need to return the shirt?”

“Uh yes, but not right-!” The manager’s voice became muffled from Keith’s shirt being thrown in his face. He pulled it off quickly, seeing Keith was about to leave, “That is a company issued mini flashlight, sir!”

Keith looked down at the key chain hanging from his belt loop. No… Not his miniature flashlight… It had proven to be so useful. Especially when the power went out because Shiro forgot to pay the electric bill. He removed it from the loop reluctantly and returned to the desk, setting it on the surface.

“Need my company issued underwear too?” Keith said in monotone.

“I don’t believe we have those, Mr. Kogane.”

“I was joking.” He walked out.

Next thing he knew, he couldn’t get lunch because the restaurant he usually went to had a ‘No shirt, no shoes, no service’ policy he was completely unaware of. He vowed never to go there again, even if they did have amazing deli sandwiches.

He sat on the curb to call Shiro, but his phone wasn’t letting him through. Apparently, he hadn’t paid his phone bill. He threw his iPhone across the street and it got shattered by a blue Mustang. He had to walk home because he was waiting for his own car in the shop and his motorcycle needed gas. He came home to find his Grindr date had cancelled and Shiro was going to claim his computer.

An ‘okay’ day went from ‘meh’ to ‘kms’ real fucking quick.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Keith decided to go to a bar and drink the rest of his final paycheck away. Whatever, he didn’t need that stupid Dairy Queen job anyway. He had college. Oh. Right. College. He dropped out of that…

He took a swig of beer, throwing a dart towards the dart board and hitting it right in the center. A few people sitting around clapped at his victory and he let out a short sigh. Well, at least his throwing skills were still intact. He knew how to throw since day one. He would throw bottles at Shiro when he was a baby, throw dodgeballs at Shiro when they were in gym together, throw vases at Shiro when he was in a drunken rage. Which he probably would be tonight, but he didn’t really have a home anymore, so he decided he’d stay in a hotel to relax. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get laid.

Speak of the devil.

A literal devil of a man came into view.

“Nice shot. Made a real bullseye there.” The taller man moved his mouth in search of his drink straw, moving the glass away from his lips. He was obviously drunk.

“Thanks…” Keith deadpanned. This guy came out of nowhere, what the hell was he doing? Keith smirked as he took another sip from the brown bottle, “Think you can do better? I managed to get 5 bullseyes out of the ten darts I had.”

The tan man grinned cheerfully, “Watch an’ learn hottie. I’ll show ya how it’s done.” He wiggled his fingers eagerly as Keith handed him the darts.

The man stood at the line, swaying a bit. He closed one eye and stuck his tongue out to side in concentration as he held the dart in front of his face, as if this stance would somehow help him gain his balance. He nearly stumbled over, but Keith- with the amazing reflexes he had- caught him.

“Wow, easy dreamy boy. If ya gonna wrap your arms around me, at least take me on a date.” The taller man giggled and hiccuped, “Ya don’t even know my name.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Keith said simply, smiling curiously as he placed the drunk back up on his feet, “I’m Keith. Are you going to tell me your name now?”

“Nope!” The man made a perfect bullseye with his first dart, “I’m gonna make you wait until I’ve thrown all ten of these darts. But here’s the catch: If you want my name, you’re gonna have to ask me a question for each dart I throw.”

“Huh?” Keith raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“That was a question.” Cool dude threw another perfect dart, “Because I know you’re into me.”

“Oh? And you’re not into _me?_ ”

“That’s an easy one.” He aimed and made another excellent throw, “Of course I am. Why do ya think I’m flirtin' with ya?” He snorted as he sipped his drink, nearly dropping it because he practically inhaled the liquid. He coughed hysterically, “Next question por favor!”

“You speak Spanish?” Keith tilted his head as a dart zoomed past him to the center of the dart board.

“Yeah, I’m Cuban. You like my accent or somethin'?”

“The only accent you have right now is drunken slur.” It was Keith’s turn to snort.

“Oh whatever, I’m not drunk!”

“How many drinks ya had?”

A dart hit for home once more, “I… Can’t ‘member…”

“I’d say from the looks of your slender swaying hips you’ve had five or six.”

The man pouted, “Just give me another question!”

“Fine, what’s your… Type..?” Keith blushed a little at his ridiculous question.

Ocean blue eyes turned to him, “Like, sexuality stuff or what I’m looking for in a person?”

“I’d say both.”

“Heh, that’s two questions, silly boy!” He shot two darts at once and they shared a space together right on the middle red dot, “I’m bi as bi can be, hun. And I like a guy or gal that’s willing to show me an enjoyable time. Maybe even take me out to dinner occasionally, ya know?”

Keith seemed to perk up at the word ‘bi’. So, this guy was into men and women. That gave him an actual chance rather than a drunk chance; Maybe this didn’t have to be a one night thing if he was lucky… And he could take this guy out to McDonalds every now and then to appease him.

“I think I might be worth your while then.” Keith smiled slightly.

 The Cuban boy looked at Keith from head to toe, “You look like you could.”

“Am I your type?”

He throws another dart, lazy arm nearly throwing him off, but it’s still a perfect toss, “Uh, you’d be more my type if you lost the mullet to be honest.” He snickered.

The Korean scowled at him, “What’s so bad about a mullet?”

The giggly drunk made another throw, not missing, despite how distracted he was, “Just about everything. It’s such a fad, but…” He eyed the smaller man again, “You kinda make it work and it’s a bit of a turn on.”

Keith grinned widely, “You kinda turn me on too. What’s your name, pretty boy?”

His last shot was perfect. All ten darts had made it on the bullseye. “Lance. Lance Mcclain. And I never miss out on a hot ass like yours.”


	2. Pinball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting drunk off Lance and alcoholic beverages. Pinball does not prove to be a beneficial distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the last, sorry. I like to cut it off in certain places where it seems right, lol. :) Btw, thanks so much for all the kudos, I wasn't expecting to get any at all, pft. XD It's very motivating for me.

They talked for what seemed like hours. A drink became drinks and faces became redder from alcohol. Keith thought he had a high tolerance, but he was getting drunk off all the sappy pick-up lines Lance was showering him with; Lance was just too attractive and charismatic. As soon as the Latino flirt went to the restroom (Tapping Keith’s nose seductively before he left), Keith headed for the old pinball machine in the corner, slipping a quarter into the slot.

There was something more to Lance than he originally thought. Aside from cheesy one-liners, Lance had a lot of interesting stories to tell. Granted, he was wasted so maybe some of them were untrue, Keith was still entertained nonetheless. He really liked the way Lance’s body language was enthusiastic and big when he talked. His eyes would sparkle like sapphires in the dimly lit bar: It was astounding, almost magical. Keith knew he was pretty much shit-faced, but his gut was telling him Lance was worth getting to know a little bit more beyond the bed sheets. Though it wouldn’t hurt to see what Lance was like under the blankets…

He shook his head out of his sexy daydream of Lance sitting on the pinball machine only to be met with real Lance sitting on the pinball machine. Keith blushed, “What the hell, man? Can’t you see I’m trying to play?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry. Didn’t know.” Lance said in a chipper voice, having a devilish smile on his face. Keith liked that smile a lot more than he knew was healthy. It was like putting too much sugar in your coffee; Not good for you, but it tastes damn good. 

“Well, it’s pretty obvious. What else would I be doing at a pinball machine?”

“Uh, maybe fucking me.” Lance teased and Keith let out an embarrassed groan. His pants were tight for a second, but he went flaccid again after thinking about catching Allura and Shiro having sex. Keith was gay as fuck.

“I’m not into full frontal public nudity.” He said, digging into his pocket for more change. Another round might get him out of this sexual delusion he was having suddenly.

“Ah, sorry honey, I’m only teasing!” Lance chuckled, “Wanna insert a quarter in me this time?”

Keith chocked on air, “W-what?!”

“Oh, here, so you can see…” Lance spread his long legs out, nearly doing the splits on top of the pinball machine. Keith was amazed with this boy’s flexibility; He didn’t even realize his mouth was wide open and he was almost drooling.

“Jesus Christ…” Keith was starting to feel intoxicated with this combination of alcohol and the tall glass of handsome spread before him. He was suddenly parched but he wasn’t thirsty for any type of liquid, no. He was thirsty for Lance.

Keith finally decided to act as he gripped Lance’s legs and spread them apart even more, making his toned legs rest on the sides of the machine. Lance blushed deep red, obviously not used to being manhandled before.

“Sorry, couldn’t see the corner there…” Keith smirked, giving the tan boy’s thighs one last squeeze before moving his hands back to his pockets to find a quarter. He swore he heard Lance gulp before he inserted another coin. He looked to Lance again, “Do me a solid, would you?”

Lance nodded eagerly, reaching down to pull the lever on the pinball machine to release the ball, “Ugh, it’s hard.” He whines.

Keith stared as Lance struggled with the pulley. His face went blank, “Lance, not a turn on. Just pull the trigger.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Lance pulled it finally and Keith’s hands moved to the buttons, smashing them furiously. He was so concentrated, trying to beat the latest high score.

It seemed like they had been playing forever as Lance alerted Keith every time the ball was close to a hole. Keith somehow managed to save it by shaking the machine or pressing a button. The two of them worked together in this game and the entire bar- or what was left of it at 2 AM- was watching. When the ball finally landed in a gutter, the machine started ringing causing the two men to jolt back into reality. They did it. They got a record high score.

“We make a good team…” Lance said quietly.

They looked at each other for a long moment before embracing in a awfully passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm hoping to be pretty frequent with updates because I've been writing this for awhile now and the chapters have been written in advance. I'm working on chapter 6 right now. :P I appreciate you guys reading this, btw. Hopefully it's not too boring for you! ;w;


	3. Tent Pitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up with a hangover and some guy rubbing his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes, thanks so much for the comments and kudos, it's very much appreciated! :) I wish I could just throw everything that I have written at you, but I feel like posting multiple chapters in one day might be a little overwhelming... Eh, maybe I'll spoil you guys and post chapter 4 as well. eue

Lance could feel the daylight on his smooth skin and the unbearable hammering in his head; It was morning already? He regretted getting those cute fruity vodka beverages when he rolled onto his side. He wanted to go back to sleep and not worry about his classes or his job today. His roaring headache was telling him he needed to call in sick. He shivered slightly as he felt fingers running up his spine slowly. It felt nice, albeit a little ticklish. His lips curled into a sleepy smile before his bloodshot eyes burst open.

Who the hell was in his bed?

“AIIIIYEEEE!” He screeched as he jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with him. He held the blanket up to his chest to hide his nakedness. This was not his bedroom. It was a hotel. He started to remember what happened last night; It was a little vague, but there were still bits and pieces in his memory that were somewhat visible and less blurred than the rest. He looked up at the perpetrator, gaping at the hot nude man.

“Sleep well?” He said with a deadpan look, a little frustrated with the fact warmth had been stolen from him.

“…” A light bulb went off in Lance’s head, “Keith?”

“Glad you can remember my name at least.” He huffed, sprawling out to look more attractive on the bed. Lance’s mouth went dry.

“I… Uh…” Thoughts started rushing through Lance’s pained head; Had he fucked this guy? Had this guy… Fucked him? The slight sting in his ass gave him an answer. Lance’s face turned maroon, “Ah shit…”

“What is it?”

“W-well, I have… I have a girlfriend for starters…”

“WHAT?!” Keith pounced off the bed and Lance screamed as he ran to the bathroom. The tan minx became more fearful as he heard the pounding of lion footsteps. He tried to close the door only for it to be shoved in his face. He moved back against the counter as Keith made his attack.

“WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!”

“I WAS DRUNK OFF MY ASS!

“WELL SO WAS I!”

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I was there to try and forget her… She made me cry…” Lance looked to side, frowning.

Keith paused in his fury, looking bewildered, “Really? So, you think cheating on her is the answer?”

“Um, well, she’s been cheating on me for two years now…” He sighed, making himself small.

Keith tilted his head before frowning and backing away a little. He crossed his arms only to reach up and scratch the back of his head awkwardly, “Sorry…”

Lance rubbed his temples, “Just tell me what happened…”

“Well, we met at the bar during a game of darts. You managed to make all ten hit the bullseye”

“Holy shit, really?” Lance looked stunned before shaking his head, “Never mind., just tell me what else happened!”

“We got a few drinks and you talked about yourself.” Keith smiled slightly, “We got to know each other a bit.”

“Oh my god, what all did I tell you?” Lance looked embarrassed.

“Eh I forgot most of it, but I remember a few details here and there about your big family and your college friends.” Keith chuckled, “It was fun to hear about.”

The shy man looked up slightly, “Okay… What else?”

“Well, you tried to get me to fuck you on a pinball machine.”

“WHAT?!” Lance covered his face immediately, “Ah! I’m so weird when I’m hammered!”

“I had enough tolerance to say no.” Keith continued, “But we did end up making out on it… And I have a distinct memory of what your watermelon Chapstick tastes like…” He coughed slightly, cheeks burning up.

Lance looked away, completely and utterly embarrassed, “Move on…”

“We walked over to this hotel- well, I walked while carrying you.” Keith cleared his throat as Lance whined, “And we bought this room and… You know…” His eyes darted to the floor, “That’s all I know… I only remember a few things about the sex…”

“…” Lance thought about it and he paled when he remembered how loud he was moaning and how Keith was on top of him the whole time giving him the sexiest grin he had ever laid eyes upon. He started to think about how refreshed and satisfied he felt now.

“Was it… Good sex?” Lance whispered.

“…Very good…” Keith whispered back causing both to turn red.

“…Well, it was… My first time, so…” Lance said sheepishly, biting his lip; Tough luck, he barely remembered what it was like losing his virginity. He glanced up at the guilty looking Keith.

“Ah shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight at all last night.” Keith ran his fingers through his hair, overwhelmed with guilt; Why hadn’t he controlled himself?

“Well, I don’t think either of us were really thinking… _Straight_.” Lance winked.

Keith looked shocked, “Aren’t you mad at me?!”

“Ah, not really… You’re a real hottie and I can at least remember that it felt great.” Lance shrugged, “I was drunk too. Neither of us were really there…”

Keith huffed and crossed his arms once more, “Well, I… I liked it too.” He said softly and Lance beamed at him, “But, you should know that I don’t just do one night stands with guys like you.”

Lance looked offended, “Guys like me?!.. Wait, you _don’t_ do one nighters with guys like me..? I’m confused, please explain.”

Keith shifted nervously, “You’re just different from the other guys…”

“Like, good different or bad?”

“Good different. Very good.”

“Oh?” Lance relaxed a bit, “Care to share?”

“You’re extremely attractive…”

“Uh huh…”

“And… You’ve got the most amazing sense of humor…”

“Uh… Huh…”

Keith looked down at the bulge in the bed sheet against Lance’s body, “…Do you have a praise kink or something?”

“My ego turns me on. And I’m sure you like my confidence judging by the tent you’re pitching.” Lance pointed to Keith’s own growing hardness.

“I’m not pitching a tent if I’m naked, Lance.”

“Well at least you have the stakes out, like, the big one. So, you’re starting to pitch the tent..?”

“I’m going soft, Lance. Tent talk is not working for me.”

“Well maybe I have a tent kink.”

“Lance, please…”

“Okay, okay, another round. This time so I can remember. Just pretend I’m still a virgin.”

“But you’re not.”

“Keith, what do you not understand about pretend?” Lance jolts slightly as Keith inches closer, pressing him up against the bathroom counter, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can’t get fucked here!”

“Why not?”

“I’m still a virgin and I’m too shy to get frisky!”

“But you’re not a virgin!”

“IT’S JUST PRETEND, KEITH! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCK ME ON THE BED OR YOU’RE NOT GETTING A SECOND ROUND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem... Yes. I'm too shy to write smut at the moment. I'll work my way into it, but let me know if you would like to have a smut chapter in the future or not. xux


	4. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Hunk know their friends so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make Lance's girlfriend an oc because I didn't want to risk upsetting anyone by using an official character. People might get mad because they ship Lance with that particular character. So, oc it is! XD Also, I couldn't see any of the official characters being abusive or villainous (Aside from Lotor or any of the Galra characters, pft. But I still like those characters and didn't really feel like writing them in.) 
> 
> I honestly feel like a real trooper for posting two chapters in one night, lol.

Lance unlocked the door to his apartment, sighing as he walked in. He looked both ways like he was about to cross a dangerous road full of speeding cars as he entered the living room. He smiled in relief upon seeing his best friend and roommate, Hunk, tapping his foot in frustration.

“Oh good. You’re not Valerie.”

“Where have you been?” Hunk crossed his arms.

“Uh…” How was Lance supposed to answer this? ‘I was busy getting my ass wrecked by the hottest man on earth’ didn’t sound too great, “Well, I went to the bar last night…” He made himself small; He couldn’t lie to Hunk, but he could at least leave out some parts of what happened.

“You got drunk?!”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I came back home in one piece, didn’t I?” He plopped himself down onto the couch; Hunk didn’t follow.

“Valerie was worried.”

“Was she really?” Lance raised an eyebrow, “Or was she just acting like it to get attention. Did she cry?”

“…She cried.”

“Then she was faking it.” Lance scowled at the ground, “Valerie never cries.”

Hunk sighed, “Look, I know it’s been… Rocky between you two-”

“If she cared about me, she would be here right now.” Lance interrupted, getting up once again, “Trust me, she’s probably off with one of her better boyfriends.” He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a box of Captain Crunch out of the pantry. Now Hunk followed.

“She was biting her lip this time, so maybe she was a little bit worried…” Hunk shrugged.

“She wasn’t worried. She was feeling guilty.” Lance corrected, pouring some cereal into a plastic bowl, “She said some awful things.”

“She always says awful things, but why did you decide to leave?” Hunk leaned up against the counter, watching Lance get the milk.

“Because… I’m just really… Sick of it…” Lance said, exasperation in his voice, “Valerie and I, we used to be so good together back in high school. We were so close and lovey dovey. But then college came around, and the honeymoon phase was over.” He grabbed a spoon, “We used to be able to get along, you know? We were a casual couple for a bit until she decided to cheat on me. Then when I called her out on it, she got all defensive and… Mean…” He pouted and started eating his late breakfast; 'Mean' was an understatement.

Hunk frowned, “So why haven’t you broken up with her yet?”

Lance looked down at the floor, “Because… I dunno… I guess a part of me is just hoping she’ll… Come back around… But… After last night, I’m not so sure… Not because of what she said, but because of what I did.” His eyes widened and he covered his mouth quickly. Shit, he was already giving himself away.

Hunk raised an eyebrow, “What did you do last night besides drinking?”

Lance held his breath for a long while, trying to keep the secret in his mouth, “Um… Eh… Well… I kinda… Had sex with someone…”

“YOU WHAT?!” Hunk looked shocked, “But that means… You’re not a virgin anymore! I thought you were waiting until marriage!” Hunk held up his pinkie finger with a dinosaur ring on it, "Where's your chastity buddy ring?! Did you lose it again?!" 

“I have no idea where my makeshift purity ring from preschool is. But... That guy last night was soooo worth not waiting.” He had a dopey smile on his face before he looked back at Hunk whose jaw was dropped.

Lance gulped, “Ah shit… I think I said too much…”

“Wha… How are you going to tell Valerie?!” Hunk was freaking out.

“Valerie doesn’t need to know.” Lance drank the milk from his bowl, “Valerie doesn’t need to get hurt.”

“But… She’s hurt you so many times…”

“I’m not one to take petty revenge.” He tossed his bowl in the trash bin.

“…What about the guy you slept with?”

Lance froze up before closing his eyes, “I… I don’t know…” But Lance knew in the back of his mind that he would certainly meet with Keith again.

* * *

 

Keith was packing his things, getting ready to move out. To where, he had no idea. But house hunting in this part of town wasn’t so hard. His parents would happily loan him some money for rent until he got a job again. He huffed as Allura walked in. 

“Keith, I’m sorry Shiro is making you move out…” She said softly.

“Well I know you’re pretty happy about it. More space for you two dumb love birds…” Keith said as he aggressively taped a box shut.

“No… I-It’s a little more than that…” She rubbed her arm shyly, “Keith, I am pregnant.”

Keith looked up from his spot on the floor, surprised, “What?... Does… Does Shiro know?”

Allura smiled, stars practically shining in her eyes, “No! Not yet! But he’ll find out soon. Tonight, at dinner, I’ll give him a little gift box that has baby shoes in it.”

Keith stared for a long while before smiling, “Congratulations, Allura.” He said, sincerely. He was already excited to become an uncle.

“Thank you, Keith. And thank you for letting me move in… I still feel so bad that Shiro is making you move out though…” She sighed and sat next to him on the ground, passing him things to put in boxes.

“Eh, I’m not so mad about it now that you’ve told me that. This room would be more useful as a nursery anyway.” He shrugged, “Shiro probably just wants me to leave so he can become more… Mature. O something like that. He wants a domestic life with you, not a mancave. He’s all grown up.”

Allura nodded, “If you need any assistance with anything though, I’d be happy to help.” She said kindly.

Keith gave her a half smile, “Thanks. But, I think I’ll be alright on my own. I need to grow up too.”

The room was quiet for a while as Keith continued packing things. Allura grinned, “A little bird told me you had an enjoyable time last night.”

Keith blushed, “Did Shiro say something to you? What the hell did he say?”

She giggled, “He didn’t say anything, actually. I just wanted you to explain to me why you came home in the afternoon and not last night.” She rolled onto the floor, looking eager, “Spill the beans, Kogane!"

Keith sighed, looking away, “I met someone last night.”

Allura’s mouth turned into a big ‘O’, “Details! Details!”

“Uh he’s a… Nice… Tall… Tan… Guy… Named… Lance…” He mumbled.

She beamed, “Nice, tall, tan, guy, named Lance sounds interesting! Did you…” She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Keith’s whole body became flushed, “Yes.”

The woman started squealing, “Ah! That is so wonderful! I can’t wait to meet him!”

Keith looked down, “He’s got a girlfriend…”

Allura stopped in her celebrating, “Say what?! But you slept with him! Why is he cheating on her?!”

“From what I understand, things aren’t going too well between them.”

“Oh? So… That means you have a chance, right?” She looked hopeful.

“…To be honest, I really hope I do…” Keith sighed, “I really… Really like him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some langst in the next chapter. For those of you who are concerned about there being too much langst, however, there will be a bit of keith angst later on to even it out. :P


	5. Viva La Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to deal with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a little bit of abusiveness in this chapter. If that makes you feel uncomfortable, then please feel free to skip this chapter or go to the end because it's much lighter than the rest of this chapter, lol. I'm currently working on chapter... Seven? It's going to be a little break for some Shallura fluff and Shiro being silly. :P

Lance sat on the counter, looking through his phone for just one simple sign of Keith. A picture, a phone number, anything that could get him closer to the man that he made love to three days ago. After they had their second round that day, they decided to just leave each other without saying a word. Lance could barely breathe because of how much his heart ached while cleaning up that room. But he kept his mouth shut in fear of making Keith angry. It was his fault. He didn’t tell Keith about Valerie…

He jolted as he heard the front door slam, “Hunk?”

When he didn’t get a reply, he knew instantly it was her. It was Valerie.

“Where the hell did you go the other night?” She snarled as she walked into the kitchen, “Get off the counter, for fucks sake…”

Lance slid off the countertop, “I could ask you where you’ve been for the past three days… Did you know that you’ve been gone for three days?” He huffed.

She scowled at him before getting into the fridge, pulling out a beer, “I don’t need to be interrogated by you, Lance.”

“But it’s okay for me to get interrogated?” He waited for a response, but received none as his girlfriend drank half of her beer. She was frustrated about something. “One of your boyfriends break up with you? Which one was it? Julio? Adrian?”

Valerie slammed the bottle down on the table, causing it to break, “ENOUGH LANCE!” She yelled, glaring at him furiously. Lance backed away in fear, his hands up to show his surrender.

“I don’t have other boyfriends… I don’t…” She said quietly, obviously lying.

Lance frowned, “Your hand is bleeding…”

“I don’t care…” She mumbled, hiding her bloody palm.

“…You smell bad... Been drinking?” He started moving towards her slowly as to not provoke her.

“A bit…” She admitted, looking at the tiles on the floor.

“Let me take you to bed?” Lance offered his hand to her. Valerie took it.

* * *

 

After tending to Valerie’s wounds with bandages and rubbing alcohol, Lance managed to coax her into laying down. He propped the pillows up for her and put a garbage can near her just in case she felt like puking. Sure enough, she snatched the bin from him and started belching. Lance turned his head, putting a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from doing the same. He pinched his nose as he went to flush the remnants in the bin down the toilet.

“You really don’t do well with alcohol.” Lance said, returning to the room.

“Shut up.” She said, rolling over onto her stomach.

“Laying on your stomach might- “

“I said shut up.” She growled angrily. Lance backed down, going to the kitchen again. He came back with a can of ginger ale. That was all they had for now until him and Hunk could go grocery shopping at the end of the month. He offered the soda to her and she slapped it away.

“I don’t need you.” She muttered into the pillow, “Get the fuck away from me.”

“Valerie, you’re as sick as a fucking dog. I don’t care if you hate me right now, you need some help.” Lance gritted his teeth, ready to shield himself with his arms in case she decided to throw something.

Valerie was quiet, she stayed where she was. That meant it was fine. Lance sighed shakily as he sat down at the end of the bed, far away from his girlfriend so he wouldn’t disturb her. He looked around the room sadly. This used to be their room. They decorated it to look like their room. But now, Lance either slept alone or on the couch. Valerie didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

He hugged himself, biting his lip. He gulped, refusing to let himself cry. Why couldn’t things be the way they used to be? When everything was fine… When Valerie loved Lance and Lance didn’t doubt it for a second… Now all he had was doubts… Knowing that Valerie didn’t really love him anymore… Why was he hanging on, why?

“You didn’t wash the sheets like I asked.” Valerie spoke up finally.

“Sorry…” Lance chose not to argue about it. He didn’t want to fight again.

“Jesus, you never do anything I say. You’re so fucking stupid.”

“You’re… Just saying things because you’re drunk…” Lance whispered mostly to himself, closing his eyes and hugging himself tighter.

“Ugh, you’re so lazy. You never do anything right either.”

“Valerie, stop…”

“Or what? You’ll hit me? You know it’s bad to hit a girl.”

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“Go ahead, take a swing, I’ll call the cops!” She suddenly started getting in his personal space, just about ready to pounce.

“Hunk! Hunk!” He called out, trembling.

“Oh, quit it! You’re such a little bitch! Fucking wimp!” She started pushing him.

“Valerie, that’s enough!” Tears started swelling up in his eyes, he gasped as his girlfriend punched him in the jaw.

That’s when Hunk came in, “What the hell is going on?!” He looked at Lance who was crying silently, holding Valerie’s fists tightly. The Cuban man looked furious yet terrified.

“I am tired of this. I’m tired of… Everything!” Lance bawled, “You cheat, you drink, you hit me, you yell at me. I can’t take it anymore, Valerie! You hurt me every day!” He screamed before letting go of her and running out of the room.

“Lance, wait! Lance!” Hunk ran after him, but Lance bolted out the front door just like last time. He huffed; He wasn’t as fast as Lance… He turned around to see Valerie had followed, looking satisfied with what she caused.

Hunk clenched his jaw tightly, “I’ll call you a cab. You need to get the fuck out of here…”

* * *

 

Lance was driving incredibly fast, tears still rolling down his cheeks just as quickly. Was that a break up just now? Did he break up with Valerie, finally? She wouldn’t remember it though. She was far too gone with how much alcohol she consumed. He let out a whimper as he continued driving through a neighborhood, not stopping for any stoplight or sign. How had the police not caught him yet? He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ease his pain when he heard a loud BANG against his hood. He finally hit the break as hard as he could.

The blood seemed to completely drain from his body and he felt unbearably cold with worry. Did he hit something?.. Did he hit someone?.. He stumbled out of the car.

“You stupid fucktard…” A man grumbled from the ground.

“Oh my god, KEITH?!”

The injured Keith looked up, “Lance..?” He said weakly; Had he died and gone to heaven or was this beautiful man really standing before him? He blinked a few times, coming back to reality, “YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU RAN ME OVER, SHIT HEAD!”

“I AM SO SORRY! OH MY GOD!” Lance was panicking, grabbing his phone to dial 911.

Keith looked at the car; The blue Mustang. “YOU’RE THE ASSHOLE THAT RAN OVER MY PHONE THE OTHER DAY!”

“KEITH! PLEASE DON’T DIE! OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY!” Lance was sobbing as he held the phone to his ear.

Keith had a mild concussion, but he got up anyway and slapped Lance, “CALM THE FUCK DOWN!”

Lance had been so shaken from the slap, he dropped his phone. His eyes were wide, looking like a child that had just gotten spanked for the first time in their life.

Keith picked up Lance’s phone, hung up on the operator and threw it across the road. Sadly, there were no cars to run it over. He would not get his revenge today. He turned back to Lance who was sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“Drive me to the hospital.” Keith said.

“O-okay.” Lance chocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was a little touchy. I can say right now that there won't be anymore chapters with intense abuse scenes like when Lance got hit. Just so you know though, it's not over between Lance and Valerie yet. I have the perfect way for them to break up that might just kill you or kill me--// XD


	6. Overflowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's feelings for Lance are growing stronger. Lance has a mental break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an amazing chapter summary, lol. Do you think I should tag this as a hurt/comfort fic? Maybe I should. I put Lance in college, but I have yet to write a chapter where he is going to class or something, pft. It's a work in progress I suppose.

It started out as an ‘okay’ day. It was going alright, not even getting close to ‘meh’. Keith had his own apartment now and he got a job. But then whatever asshole deity said, “Ha! Yeah, whatever, fuck that Keith guy!” and he got hit by a car while taking out the trash.

Now he was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head, tapping his fingers on his knee impatiently. He just wanted to get out of this Pine-Sol scented hell. He looked over at Lance who was still weeping with his head in his hands. He felt a little bad, but he was still angry about the fact Lance ran him over.

“…Lance…” He spoke without thinking.

Lance looked up quickly with a tearstained face, “Y-Yeah? What do y-you need?” He sniffled, standing.

Now Keith felt guilty for making him get up, “I… Can you get me some water?” He lowered his voice towards the end. He really didn’t need water, he just wanted Lance to stop crying.

“Oh, yeah. Water… I-I can get that…” The tan boy wiped his face with his jacket sleeves and walked out of the room, “I-I’ll go find some…”

Keith frowned; He wanted Lance to stay, but he was too embarrassed to admit it. Maybe a quick walk would calm the man down… He jolted when the door burst open. Allura gripped him in a tight hug within seconds.

“KEITH! WE WERE SO WORRIED!” Now she was the one sobbing her eyes out.

“Allura, be careful with him…” Shiro sweat dropped as he walked in with flowers.

“Shiro I’m not dying, you could’ve left those damn flowers at the store.” Keith sighed, “I’m free to go in a couple of minutes. You guys are dramatic.”

“Well, you did get hit by a car. I thought your ribs would be broken or maybe your arm…”

“I called Allura and told her I only had a concussion.” Keith deadpanned.

“Sorry, I may have… Gotten carried away.” The pregnant woman laughed, “I was very worried for you, Keith. My hormones just went all wacky and you know, I freaked out…” She started sniffling again, hiccupping.

Shiro sighed and wrapped his good arm around his fiancé, “Deep breaths, darling. Don’t stress yourself out.” He smiled reassuringly at her. She immediately calmed down.

Keith looked behind them, searching for Lance. Where was he? Did it really take five minutes to get a glass of water?

* * *

 

Lance cooped himself up in a single bathroom and was now sitting on the floor, rolling up toilet paper around his arm. He blew his nose into the tissue and swore under his breath when he got snot all over his hands. He huffed and slid down so half of his back was on the floor. His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he decided to answer even if he was a total mess.

“H… Hello?” He said tiredly.

“Lance, hey.” Hunk was on the line, “Where are you? Are you okay?”

Lance smiled sadly, “Oh hey Hunk… Sorry for just running out on ya… I… I’m in the hospital… I ran over the guy I slept with the other day.”

“Oh… Well… That’s… Great?”

“It’s really not.”

“Right, sorry.” Hunk scratched his cheek nervously, “So, uh, when are you coming home?”

“I… I dunno.” Lance sighed, rubbing his temples, “I think I wanna stay at a hotel or something. I need to soak in a hot tub… You can invite Shay over if you want. Or have a sci-fi movie night with Pidge.”

“We don’t like having sci-fi movie night without you, dude. And Shay is off on vacation with her family.” Hunk smiled slightly, “You do what you need to do. Treat yourself, right?”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah. I’ll treat myself tonight…”

“Good… And if you wanna sleep with that guy again, then you go ahead and do that.”

Lance deadpanned, “God no. I’m not going to sleep with him again. That… That would be bad.”

“Lance, Valerie is not worth it. You don’t have to wait on her.”

Lance bit his lip, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do about… _him_. He probably doesn’t wanna do it with a guy that’s in a relationship, you know?”

Hunk opened his mouth to protest, but went quiet. He couldn’t change Lance’s mind. He was still faithful to nothing. “Do whatever you want. Call me if you need something.”

“Thanks, Hunk.” Lance said sincerely.

“Yep.” He hung up.

Lance then stood up shakily and flushed the rest of the dirty tissue paper down the toilet. He went to open the door only to be pushed back into the bathroom and toward the sink.

He gasped, “Watch it, dumbass!”

“What is wrong?” Keith asked in a stern voice.

“Ya know, it’s really weird of us to keep having these bathroom conversations. I’m still not ready to get fucked against a toilet.”

“Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re aggressive.” Lance pushed Keith away finally, dusting himself off.

“Lance, I asked you to get me some water and I end up finding you here crying. I know you’re not just bent because I slapped you.” Keith crossed his arms.

Lance stared at him, “Why do you care how I feel?” He shook his head, letting out a ‘tsk’, “It’s none of your business.”

“…Where did you get that bruise on your face?” Keith came closer, cupping his tan cheek, “Who hurt you?”

Lance blushed, looking shocked. He removed the hand from his face, “Man, you must have hit your head pretty hard. Did you forget? I have a… I have a girlfriend…” He laughed sheepishly.

Keith frowned, eyes concerned, “Did she hit you?”

Lance went stiff, his breath stopping.

“Does she hit you… A lot?”

Lance started trembling.

“Lance…”

“…Y… Yeah…” Lance responded inaudibly. He broke down right then, dropping to his knees and covering his face in shame as he sobbed once more.

Keith knelt in front of Lance, “…” He wanted to say something, but he realized maybe words weren’t the solution this time. Against his better judgement, he grabbed Lance in a hug holding him tightly, as if trying to protect him from all the pain his girlfriend caused him.

Lance unconsciously leaned into the touch, happy to be receiving comfort like this. It had been awhile since his last hug. He hated asking Hunk for random hugs, even though he really needed them. Keith hugging him though… There was something special about it…

Keith closed his eyes, cradling the boy as he cried. After a little while, the sobs began to quiet down. He pulled back slightly to check Lance’s face, “You okay?”

“Uh… Huh…” Lance whispered. He was a little lethargic now, “Your eyes…” He carefully moved some of Keith’s bangs out of his face to see the man’s purple eyes better, “They’re so… Caring… Gentle…” He was still whispering like this was a secret for Keith.

Keith’s cheeks were tinted pink, “You’re one to talk… Your blue eyes are really… Really something…” He gulped, feeling the urge to do something. To… Kiss him. And he did. He pressed his lips to Lance’s. It started out slow and soft, but then turning into something more when Lance opened his mouth. Keith’s tongue ventured the Cuban’s mouth. It tasted like his watermelon Chapstick again. Keith could drink up that taste all day. It was so delicious and addictive. 

Lance let out a sigh mixed with a moan, feeling his whole body heat up. Keith felt like heaven, so strong and firm and… Not at all his. He pulled back, gasping for air. His senses started coming back when he looked at Keith’s longing expression. It made him feel wanted but absolutely terrified. 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, “God, I’m sorry. No. I can’t… I can’t-!” He got up and ran out of the bathroom.

Keith sat there for a long moment, staring at where Lance had been. Once again, he was overwhelmed with guilt and… Overflowing with desire and love… For Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk totally ships Lance and Keith, lol. Tbh I really love Hance and Heith, but I wanted to focus on klance this time around. I've been thinking about an idea for a Hance fanfiction, actually. Maybe after I finish this fic, I'll write it. :D 
> 
> Next chapter is a break for Shallura! I think I'll do a chapter for HunkShay eventually. Also, I'll get to writing a smut chapter here soon, rip-- XD I am working up my confidence.


	7. Tickle Me Hell-mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura go baby shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the Shallura break I was talking about. I've decided to keep myself two chapters ahead of what I publish a day (Or an hour) so I can be prepared and able to edit the chapter a few times before I send it through. Btw, I saw this fic has 40 kudos, thanks so much! I know that's not really a big number, but for this being my first fic on this site, it made me feel special, lol.

Shiro had been ecstatic to find out he was going to be a father. When Allura gave him those baby shoes, his heart practically melted and he had never hugged a person so tight in his entire life. Granted, he probably strangled the baby on accident by doing that.

“Shiro, are we still going baby shopping today?” Allura asked as they walked out from the hospital to the car. Keith refused to let them stay after he returned from the restroom. Shiro told Keith to call him when he got home.

“Oh, that’s right.” Shiro blinked a few times before grinning, “Yeah! Let’s go baby shopping!” Maybe shopping for the baby would help him feel less stressed about Keith. The man was on his own for one day and he had already landed himself in the ER.

She squealed in excitement, “We can’t pick out much just yet because we don’t know the gender… But let’s pick out a basinet and toys and diapers and…” She began to trail off, naming things she thought the baby would need.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” He chuckled, taking her hand, “We don’t need all that stuff just yet. Let’s stick to basinet and toys, yeah?”

“Yes! Of course! Surely Uncle Coran will give us more than what we need!” Coran was Allura’s uncle that adopted her when her parents died. He lived in a huge mansion and was filthy rich because he wrote a famous book series. Shiro believed it was something about a robot thing with lions or something like that. Wasn’t it called Vol… Tron? Well, Vol something, anyway.

* * *

 

Eventually the couple made it to a Babies R Us. Allura declared she would search for a decent crib and told Shiro to look at some toys and stuffed animals suitable for a baby. Shiro had simply nodded, not exactly sure what kind of toys a baby would like. He walked to the neighboring Toys R Us.

Once inside, he was met with screaming children. Most of them clinging to their mother’s legs, begging for toys and treats. Shiro gulped, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked down the aisle.

“Think Takashi, what would baby want? And what would Allura approve of…” He mumbled to himself. He headed down a Sesame Street section, “Sesame Street. Yeah. They do baby stuff… Keith used to watch Sesame Street when he was a kid…” He remembered Keith sitting in front of the TV when they were kids. When Shiro would laugh or talk, Keith would whip him with his bottle. Shiro’s childhood was filled with fun and bruises… Many, many bruises.

He stopped walking when he accidentally kicked something. He looked down to see a cute Elmo doll. He grinned, “Aw man, Keith used to love Elmo.” He picked it up carefully, “Is this one of those ‘Tickle me’ ones?” He pressed the toy’s tummy and it let out a sound from hell.

“Ahah ahah ahooooo.” Elmo hooted in a deep dark voice, running low on energy. Shiro stared as the doll wiggled slowly and continued its evil cackle. He put the Elmo back on the shelf with its brothers. Shiro was done looking at toys for today.

Eventually, he met up with Allura, who was sparkling with a cart full of baby furniture.

“I simply couldn’t resist buying all this! Look! Look! It’s a baby tub! And I got a little rubbery duck!” She squeaked the yellow toy innocently but then paused when she saw Shiro’s face, “Shiro, darling, are you alright? You look a little pale.”

“Oh, well… I just encountered Tickle Me Hell-mo back there…”

* * *

 

After an entire day of watching Allura go crazy over baby supplies, they finally made it home to rest. Shiro sighed as he laid down on the bed, arms behind his head. Well, one arm anyway since he removed his prosthetic arm for the night. It was a pretty advanced one made of metal and a plethora of technology he couldn’t understand.

He lost his arm in a freak accident. Not in a war or explosion, it was when he and his best friend, Matt, had decided to fuck around in Mr. Holt’s workshop. Originally, they were just trying to film a horror flick, but then Shiro’s arm got chopped off. The movie was kind of like SAW mixed with Texas Chainsaw Massacre, only the chainsaw was very real and hurt very much.

Shiro looked at the leftover stump of his arm, suddenly filled with worry. Lots of kids found his prosthetic arm to be frightening. Would his own child be afraid of it too?

Allura walked out of the bathroom, humming, “I took another pregnancy test!”

“And?”

“I’m still pregnant!” She beamed.

Shiro chuckled, unable to hide the uneasiness in his tone. His girlfriend noticed quickly.

“Love, what is it?” She sat on the bed next to him, taking her hair out of its bun.

“It’s just…” He looked up at the ceiling, “I’m missing an arm.”

“So, what?” She laid down beside him, snuggling into his bare chest. Shiro slept in his boxers on scorching summer nights.

“I don’t want the kid to fear me.” He sighed, petting Allura’s hair.

She looked up at him before laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro became bashful.

“The baby will love you!” She smiled fondly up at him, “Even if you didn’t have any arms, the baby would still love you.” She assured.

He took a deep breath, feeling better, “I guess I’m just nervous…”

“I am too.” She admitted quietly, “I keep overcompensating with baby stuff. I just want him or her to have everything he or she needs…”

“To be perfectly honest, I think all the baby really needs… Is us.” He responded sincerely.

Allura let out an airy and relaxed chuckle, “I think you are right. You always are.”

“Eh, not always. You seem to be right a lot of the time.” He shrugged.

“Yes, but sometimes I like to give you credit for being right every now and then!”

Shiro laughed, “You are too nice, Allura.” They laid there in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence. “Remember how we first met?”

“How could I forget? You were at the salon I was working at to get your bangs dyed bright white because Matthew dared you to!” She snickered.

“Now I can’t seem to un-dye them.” Shiro lifted his white bangs, sighing, “You don’t think it makes me look old, do you?”

She shook her head, “Of course not. I think it’s unique, actually.” She kissed his cheek.

Shiro looked over at her, “I’m happy to be with you.” He said softly, kissing her hand in return.

Allura lowered her eyes, “Me too. I’m happy to be with you.” She moved Shiro’s hand to her stomach, “We’re happy…”

Shiro’s gray eyes sparkled, “I think I felt a kick!”

She laughed, “That’s impossible! It’s too soon!”

“Well, can you feel… This!” He started tickling her, causing out to squeal in a fit of laughter.

“Shiro stop it!” She cried out with the biggest smile on her face.

“Make me.” He challenged, smirking.

Allura smirked back, using her strength to push him off the bed and he hit his head on the nightstand. She gasped, “Oh my goodness! Shiro, I didn’t mean to do that, are you okay?” She peaked over the bed to check on him.

Shiro was just laughing his ass off on the floor, holding his head, “Never been better! Though, let’s not fight on the bed anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what I did there with the whole Coran thing? I like to think I'm clever, okay? XD
> 
> Next chapter will be going back into Klance with some Hunk and Lance bro bonding. Just a sprinkle though. I need to have a college chapter where it's just Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. They're one of my brotp's and I love them so much--// XD (I also wouldn't mind shipping them tbh. Actually, when it comes to Voltron, I'm okay with just about any freaking pairing. But my absolute favorite is Shiv of course. Can't go wrong with that. ;) )


	8. Can't Stop Won't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith discovers Lance at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be vague with these story summaries to make it more mysterious, lol. 
> 
> Name that song at the beginning! (It's super easy though--)

_‘Things that bother you, never bother me I feel happy and fine! AHA! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight Having a wonderful time!’_

Lance listened to the weirdest songs at the gym. He was running on the treadmill, wearing the most tired and angry expression on his face. For the first time in a long time, he had a fight with Valerie on the phone over her living arrangements. Hunk threatened to leave if she did not move out, and Lance would take Hunk any day over Valerie. She ordered Lance to get her stuff, but he refused to bring it to her. Their relationship was really beginning to crumble, but neither wanted to admit that it was.

He turned up the speed on the treadmill as Hunk walked over. Lance plucked out one of his earbuds.

“Hey man, you might wanna slow down.”

“Read my shirt, Hunk.” He said in monotone. In neon pink letters, his tanktop read ‘Can’t Stop Won’t Stop’.

“I didn’t say you have to stop, but you’re gonna hurt yourself going too fast…”

Lance turned it to full speed, casually drinking his water.

“Lance, stop.” Hunk deadpanned.

He finally switched the treadmill off, panting and putting his arms behind his neck to catch his breath.

“Why have you not joined the track team yet?”

“I’m only fast when I’m angry.” He hopped off the treadmill, “I’m gonna do that big daddy barbell. Spot me?”

“You’re going to get hurt.” Hunk warned.

“I don’t give a flying fuck.” Lance grumbled as he went over to the bench, trying to lift the heavy barbell from its place on the rungs. He pushed it up, but it didn’t move.

“I think you’re more leg strength than arm strength, buddy.” Hunk leaned on one side of the barbell, weighing it down even more.

Lance puffed his cheeks out, struggling still, “Dammit Hunk! I’m trying to lift!” He let out a puff of air as he gave up, letting his limp arms drop, “You’re the worst.”

“I know I am.” He chuckled, picking up Lance’s water bottle, “I’ll get you a towel and some H2O.” He walked off.

Lance watched his friend turn the corner. Once he knew Hunk was out of sight, he tried lifting the barbell again. He let out a squeal, face turning red as he pushed it up. It slowly rose off the rung, “Ah hah! Yes!” Lance cheered.

Spoke too soon.

He yelped as the barbell dropped down, covering his face and squeezing his eyes shut. But the weight didn’t fall on him for some reason. He opened one eye and gasped.

“You’re a moron.” Keith lifted the barbell back up effortlessly with his two hands, “You trying to kill yourself or something?”

Lance stared for a long while before sighing, “A part of me knew I would be seeing you again.”

Keith tilted his head, “I don’t follow.”

The Cuban boy sat up and rolled his shoulders, “Are you a stalker or something?”

“I thought you were the stalker, actually. I go to this gym often.”

“Really? I haven’t seen you around…” This was Lance’s first time at the gym, but he was pretending that it wasn’t so Keith seemed like the weird one.

“Hm…” Keith looked around, “You here with anyone?”

“Why do you need to know?” Lance eyed him suspiciously.

“Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go downstairs to get something from Jamba Juice.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled, “Jamba Juice~?”

* * *

 

The two settled at a table, drinking their smoothies silently. Except for Lance who was determined to suck his Banana Berry dry, making that obnoxious sipping sound when there’s nothing left in the cup. Keith stared in annoyance.

“Could you not..?”

“Read my shirt, bitch.” Lance pointed to his chest once again. He really loved this shirt and needed six more of them for the rest of the week.

Keith sighed, gulping down his Mango-A-Go-Go. He looked up again when Lance stopped slurping. He watched as the taller man removed the lid from his cup.

“Do they do refills?” Lance asked and Keith deadpanned.

“Only if you’re willing to buy.” Keith had paid for both of their smoothies.

“I guess I won’t get one…” He sighed, making a pouty face. Within seconds, Keith was up. Lance smirked when he returned with a full cup.

“Thanks, real sweet of you, actually.”

“Don’t mention it…” Keith huffed. They were quiet for a minute. “So… How are you?”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “I’m… Fine?”

“I was only asking because the last time I saw you we made out and you had a mental breakdown.”

Lance chocked on his drink. Oh yeah, two days ago was not actually two years ago. He had been trying to forget about that moment and pretended that it never happened at all, or at least happened a long ass time ago. He cleared his throat, “Sorry… I was kind of a dick…”

“No, you weren’t.” Keith unconsciously touched Lance’s hand. Lance looked down at it and moved his hand to his cup.

“I just feel bad for running out on you after we…” Lance blushed, “You know, you’re… A really good kisser…”

“I could say the same for you.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking when they were startled by a large man.

“Hey there! I’m Hunk!” Hunk wasn’t shy to introduce himself.

The two men were awkwardly blushing; The eye contact they had just a moment ago was a bit too intimate.

“Keith.” Keith said softly, “Nice to meet you. You must be Lance’s best friend.”

Lance snorted, “Oh god, did I tell you about him that night?”

Keith smiled slightly and nodded.

“Oh! Lance! This is the guy you slept with!” Hunk practically announced it to the entire gym. Lance and Keith were completely embarrassed, bodies bright red. “Eheh, sorry. Could you excuse my associate and I for a moment?” Hunk picked Lance off his feet and practically carried him away.

“Hunk, I know you’re trying to be my wingman right now, but it’s really not working!” Lance whispered through gritted teeth.

“Go on a date with him.” Hunk said bluntly.

Lance turned red again, “WHAT?!” His voice cracked and Keith probably heard it, even if they were far away from the table.

“He’s just as hot as you said he was and he seems nice, so ask him out!” Hunk started shaking his lanky friend.

“Why are you insisting that I sleep with this guy again? You know I have a girlfriend.”

“For how much longer, huh? Valerie already has several other boyfriends, you said it yourself!”

“Ugh…” Lance covered his face, pulling his skin as his hands moved down, “Fuck, I don’t know what I want. I want to wait on Valerie, but I want Keith too.”

“Then take a chance, Lance. It rhymes, that means you should do it.”

Lance stared at Hunk for a long moment and then sighed. Before he could say anything else though, his bestie was shoving him back to Keith.

“Thanks for helping me out with that Lance! Gee, well, I better get going!” Hunk sped away and dropped Lance in the process.

Keith saved him yet again. Lance’s face grew flushed, “My hero.” He said blankly.

“No problem.” He pushed the taller man back up again, “Everything go well with your friend back there?”

“Oh yeah, he just wanted to ask me what ointment to use on his ass, ya know?” Lance deadpanned.

“You must be very close…” Keith chuckled.

“A little too close for comfort.” Lance rolled his eyes, “Listen, so… I was… Wondering…” Crap, his shyness was kicking in.

“Let’s go on a date.” Keith took the words right out of his mouth.

“Wow, you’re hella forward.” Lance grinned, “But I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make it too obvious that I go to Jamba Juice a lot? Like, I do though tbh. XD 
> 
> I'm in the process of writing chapter ten which is supposed to be a smut chapter... I'm going to be super slow on it, lol. I'll let you guys know in the notes of that chapter that there will be smut in case you are not comfortable reading that stuff. :P


	9. Check, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their first real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, thanks so much for the kudos and comments guys! It makes me so happy to get feedback! :D 
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to pump out more chapters until I go on vacation. I kind of want to finish it off before I go so then you guys don't have to wait for updates because it will already be finished, lol. :) I'm not exactly sure how I want it to end, but I have ideas of what to do for the next few chapters! I'm excited to get this fic done!

“I feel like a total asshole.”

Keith was getting ready for his first real date in long time. Deciding what clothes to wear and how to style his hair had proven to be too difficult on his own, so he invited Allura over to help.

“Why do you feel like a total a-hole?” Allura asked, flitting through a magazine while sitting on Keith’s bed.

“I just… Like, I know he has a girlfriend…” He huffed, adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time.

“Well, it doesn’t really seem like that anymore.” She shrugged, “Besides, maybe they’re just taking a break or something like that. Lots of couples do it.”

“You and Shiro never did.”

“We didn’t have to. We knew we were perfect together from the start!” She giggled, “Maybe you’ll have that with Lance.”

“Hm.” Was all Keith could say, “Do you think the tie’s too much?”

“You are going to a nice dinner. I think the tie… Suits you.” Allura snorted at her pun. It took Keith a bit to realize the joke before he grimaced.

“You hang out with Shiro too much. He says corny jokes too.”

“Yes, and that is why I love him to death!”

Keith groaned, removing the tie and tossing it aside. He undid one button from his shirt and took off his blazer. He looked much better with just his red and white dress shirt and denim pants. It was casual but nice. He turned to Allura, “Well?”

She clapped her hands, “You look smashing, Keith! Just sheer looks will make this man fall head over heels for you!”

* * *

 

Keith had been way too early. He had asked Lance to meet him at a fancy and expensive restaurant later in the evening so there wouldn’t be very many people. Keith hated crowds, especially when he was trying to get to know someone. It just got too loud. Luckily, there were only a few people seated and it didn’t seem like more would be coming. He checked his phone for the time and ended up examining his reflection again. Allura told him he looked great, but he couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious about his appearance; He wasn’t used to wearing suits.

He glanced up only to look up again, jaw dropping.

Drop dead gorgeous Lance walked in. He was so handsome in a white dress shirt, dark blue vest, and brown, blue, white striped tie that complimented his complexion perfectly. The skinny jeans just added to his appearance, making his butt and legs stand out. Keith gulped and started chugging some water.

“Am I late?” Lance asked with a grin.

“No. I was early. Please, take a seat.” Keith gestured to the seat across from him, “You look great.”

“I know how to dress.” Lance winked, seating himself, “You don’t look too bad yourself, mullet. Oh, wait, you put it in a ponytail? Aw, I was looking forward to making fun of you!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Sorry, there will be no bullying tonight.”

A waiter came by and offered them a wine menu, Keith politely declined before Lance could say anything.

“No drinking tonight.” Keith said simply, “I want to know you when you’re sober.”

Lance looked surprised before he smiled, “I have no problem with that.”

Keith ordered them a random appetizer. They had no idea what it was, all they knew is that it had cucumber in it.

“I love cucumber.” Lance said cheerfully, “It tastes good. Smells good. Feels good.”

“Feels good?”

“Well yeah, ever stick a cucumber up your ass before?”

“No!” Keith looked alarmed.

“Neither have I, but I’ve always thought about it.” Lance snorted.

Keith smiled curiously at him, “I’m glad you have sense of humor when you’re not drunk.”

“I like to think I’m funny, anyway. I’ve considered standup comedy, but that sounds like too much work. I’d rather do sit down comedy or something like that.”

They ordered their entrees. Lance sipped away on his Shirley Temple once the waiter left.

“So, do you speak a lot of Spanish?” Keith asked.

“¿Hablo mucho español? Oh sí.” Lance said smoothly.

“I have no idea what that means, but I do remember from high school Spanish class that ‘si’ means yes.” Keith chuckled and so did Lance.

“You speak any other languages?” Lance asked.

“Eh, I speak some Japanese and a little bit more Korean…” Keith shrugged.

Lance beamed, “Say something in Korean!” He listened to some K-pop so he thought maybe it’d be possible for him to translate.

Keith blushed, “Naneun neoleul joh-ahae.” And then he added, “Naneun neoleul aju joh-ahanda.”

Lance was completely lost, “Okay, Girls Generation clearly didn’t teach me enough Korean. I better study.”

Keith let out a genuine laugh that sounded warm and gentle. He had just admitted to Lance that he liked him and Lance would never know. Lance’s cheeks were pink; He thought Keith’s laugh was incredibly cute.

“C-can I record that laugh and make it my ringtone?”

“God no!” Keith covered his mouth as he finished off his chortle. The food arrived just then and they started eating.

“So, we gonna get dessert?” Lance asked.

“You just started your entrée and you’re asking about dessert already?”

“What?! It’s my favorite part!”

After some time of fork and knife clinking and straw sucking, the music became more apparent in the room. Lance started waving his hands as he chewed.

“Oh my god, I love this song!”

Keith took a second to listen to what was playing, “This is classical music.” He didn’t know Lance listened to that stuff too.

“Clair de Lune. Claude Debussy. I’ve never EVER heard it play at a restaurant before.”

“Neither have I…” Keith flinched when he heard Lance’s chair scoot along the floor. He looked to see Lance’s hand held out to him.

“Let’s dance. You know ballroom? Tango? Anything dance?”

“A… A bit.” Keith blushed as Lance dragged him out to a space on the floor.

“Put your hand on my back.” Lance took Keith’s hand, his other hand holding to Keith’s arm. Keith obeyed being careful not to travel too low.

“You sure about this? I may step on your feet…” Keith sighed.

Lance smiled fondly, “Just trust me. Follow me. It’ll be fine.” He whispered directly in Keith’s ear. It sent shivers down the man’s spine.

They started moving, slow at first and at pace with the song. Keith supposed it was a waltz as he followed Lance’s feet, looking down at them until Lance lifted Keith’s chin. Lance’s eyes were so close now, and they were beautiful.

“Your clothes really compliment your eyes… But I bet you already knew that…” Keith mumbled, a little bashful.

Lance giggled quietly, “I did know, but you mentioning it makes my chest feel lighter for some reason… Spin me?” Lance twirled within Keith’s fingers, doing a circle around the smaller man.

“You know how to dance?”

“Nah, I know how to balter though.” They swayed together gently, doing a small waltz still.

“What’s balter mean?”

“To dance clumsily!” Lance laughed and Keith laughed too, shaking his head.

“You don’t seem very clumsy. Your movements are very fluid, actually.”

“Well, I took a tango class for an elective last semester. It was fun.” Lance shrugged as they quickened just as the music did and then slowed once more.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Keith dipped Lance.

“I am.” Lance responded with sparkling irises before he came up and dipped Keith, “Are you?”

Keith smirked, “Of course. When I’m with you, every second is enjoyable.” Lance pulled him back up so they were very close, chests and noses touching. Keith noticed Lance’s Adam’s apple rise and fall as if he had lost his breath for a moment.

“Lance, how do you say… ‘I like you’ in Spanish?”

“Me gustas.” Lance whispered.

“Me gustas.” Keith repeated just as quietly in hopes he wouldn’t slaughter the pretty language. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around him and lips were pressed to his. For the first time, Lance was initiating a sweet kiss. Keith didn’t mind, he followed suit.

After a long and passionate moment, they pulled back for air, panting slightly; Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like such intimate hours. Lance’s eyes were glazed over and Keith’s were lowered. When their waiter tapped him on the shoulder, there was only one thing Keith could say.

“Check, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sometimes I like the title to be what the last words are. XD 
> 
> Translations: (These are from Google translate, feel free to correct me!)   
> "¿Hablo mucho español? Oh sí." - "Do I speak a lot of Spanish? Oh yeah."   
> “Naneun neoleul joh-ahae.” - "I like you."  
> “Naneun neoleul aju joh-ahanda.” - "I like you a lot."   
> "Me gustas." - "I like you." 
> 
> Clothing references:   
> [Keith](https://tinyurl.com/y8qzmg32)  
> [Lance](https://tinyurl.com/ybjaqec3)
> 
> Song reference:   
> [Clair de Lune By Claude Debussy](https://youtu.be/-LXl4y6D-QI) (You've heard this song at least once in your life--)
> 
> Get ready, next chapter will be nothing but pure smut, lol. XD


	10. Sex Smells Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get to know each other under the sheets a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the smut chapter I was talking about. Feel free to skip it if you don't like that sort of stuff. 
> 
> The next chapter is due to be a bit fluffy~! :D I'm getting to a point where I can make the events that I need to happen happen. Chapter twelve will finally be a college chapter, yay! XD

Atmosphere: Fierce, dangerously lustful, exploding with fire. It was like handling a hot skillet on a stove: you’ll burn your fingers if you get too excited.

Once in the bedroom, Lance and Keith could hardly keep their hands to themselves. Keith was kissing down Lance’s tan neck, slipping off the silky tie. He could feel Lance tugging his hair desperately.

“Ngh, I feel like my whole body’s tingling… Like I’m some sort of firework about to burst.” Lance laughed, panting lowly.

“You haven’t seen _any_ fireworks yet, Lance.” Keith hummed along the man’s tan skin, “I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life.”

“How modest of you.” Lance laughed before lifting Keith’s chin, “I can brag too. I’ll make you come so hard your dick will only yearn for me.” He stuck out his tongue mischievously before kissing him simply.   

Keith smiled slyly, “If you’re so confident, let’s see you strip.”

Lance paused momentarily before he gulped. He glanced to the side, “I’m shy.” He deadpanned.

Keith rolled his eyes before unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly, shrugging it off so it slid down his form smoothly. He stretched, showing off his toned abdomen and strapping arms. Lance felt his cock harden at the sight, breathing shakily.

“Show off…” He mumbled.

“Let’s see some skin?” Keith snickered.

Lance scowled, “You know what, fine! I’ll do it!” He practically ripped off his vest and shirt, careful not to ruin the delicate material, however. His shoulders stood firm and broad but he was slim and slender everywhere else. Keith was staring, suddenly parched.

“My eyes are up here.” Lance teased when he found Keith eyeing his pectorals.

Keith shook his head out of his daydream, “Lay down for me?”

“Sure.” Lance laid down on the bed, “I never liked standing much any-w-wa-hey-hey~!” Keith had lunged at him, going straight for his chest and licking his nipples fervently.

“You are so fucking forward.” Lance’s voice was muffled as he held his hand to his mouth; He was embarrassed about moaning.

“You like it though.” Keith whispered as he started sucking one nipple. Lance’s body jolted, back threatening to arch into the touch against his will.

“I don’t remember it being like this the other night…” He let out a shaky sigh.

“That’s because we were so hurried and just wanted to fuck… Now we’re being a little more intimate…” Keith worked on the other nipple, biting the sensitive nub.

“Ow!” Lance whined from under him, “You’re aggressive too.”

Keith looked up at him, eyes filled with hunger, “The better to eat you with, my dear.”

Lance swallowed hard, “Dios mio…”

Keith let loose a snigger, “We’re just getting started…” He let his lips travel down Lance’s figure, stopping at his navel. He started planting tender pecks on his stomach, causing Lance to suck his tummy in. Keith’s hands rubbed the taller man’s hips soothingly.

“Geez…” Lance felt feverish from all the attention he was getting. He flinched when he heard a zipper, “K-Keith?”

Keith was in the process of undoing Lance’s pants, “Do you mind?”

Lance stared at him for a long moment before dropping his head against the pillow and throwing his arm over his face, “G-go ahead.” He huffed.

Keith nodded before moving the boy’s pants down, “Nice undies.”

Lance peeked down and blushed; He was wearing his Pac-Man boxer briefs that said, ‘Eat me’ along the waistband. “Pretend you didn’t see that.”

“You know I’m really bad at pretending.” Keith snorted as he kissed the tip of Lance’s length before pulling down his underwear. Lance’s dick was lean just like his body, standing tall but not so thick. Keith casually put his mouth around it, causing Lance to let out an adorable moan.

“Fuck, I’ve never gotten a b-blow job before.” Lance went cross eyed as Keith started sucking lower, “O-Oh don’t s-stop. Agh, I’m gonna come~”

“Don’t come yet.” Keith said with cock in his mouth, the vibrations only sent chills down the Cuban’s spine. Keith continued to lick and suck until he felt Lance was hard as a rock.

Lance was gasping for air, “Jesus…”

“You really are a virgin.”

“I am not!” Lance sat up shakily, “Let me have a turn.” He pushed Keith down onto the bed, yanking his belt off and pants down.

Keith turned red, “W-wait! You don’t even know what you’re do-do… Do…” Keith groaned as Lance licked the underside of his already wet, throbbing cock. Keith had a little more girth to his dick, it was much meatier compared to Lance’s, but roughly the same height, maybe a little taller.

“Man, I’ve never sucked dick before.” Lance poked Keith’s tip, “It’s like eating a hot dog.”

“Don’t bite.” Keith warned, face growing dark.

“Ah, don’t worry, I won’t… Much…” He started sucking off Keith.

“I-I swear to god if you bite my dick off-!” Keith shuttered as he felt Lance’s teeth scrape along his skin ever so slightly. It felt good.

After Lance had enough, he sat up again, wiping the pre-cum from his mouth, “Wanna sharpshooter like me to top ya?”

“Sharpshooter? You’re too inexperienced to call yourself that.” Keith easily flipped Lance onto his back, hovering over him, “Just because you’re taller than me, doesn’t mean you get to top, buddy.”

Lance glared before blushing, “Fine, just… Be gentle. I’m fragile.”

“I know you are.” Keith said before getting up to grab some lubricant and condoms. He sat in between Lance’s legs, “When’s the last time you fingered yourself?”

“Uh, I dunno… Couple of days ago?” Lance shrugged as Keith slid a slick finger into him. He relaxed around it, taking a deep breath, “Little more to the left?... Right a bit. Oh! Ah… That’s good.” Lance seem to purr. 

Keith chuckled at the fact Lance had just navigated Keith towards his prostate, “You’re not as hesitant as you were before.” He moved in another digit.

“I’m not one to miss out on a chance to get pleasure.” He answered honestly, “If I wanna get fucked, I will get fucked. But I want it to be done the right way.” He let out a light moan.

“I see…” Keith added a third finger, moving all of them in and out gently as Lance had asked, “This feel okay?”

“Yep. That’s good…” Lance sighed softly, “I think I’m ready.”

Keith smiled, “Okay then.” He removed his fingers and put a blue condom on, “Let me know if it hurts.” He reached for Lance’s hand, gripping it tightly.

Lance smiled back, “You’re so sweet~” He chirped before letting out an ‘eep!’ when he felt Keith’s tip in his hole. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Keith wanted to be slow and steady to make Lance comfortable. He knew from experience that going in too quick hurt like a mother fucker. He inhaled sharply with Lance as he buried his whole cock into Lance’s ass.

“Feels nice…” Lance mumbled, “Go ahead…”

Keith nodded and did an experimental thrust, causing his partner to gasp, more precum spurting out of his unattended cock. Keith thumbed the slit as he moved again.

“S-stimulating me from two places will make me come quicker, y-you know.” Lance gulped down another pleasured cry. 

“I told you that I’d be giving you the best orgasm of your life.” Keith smirked.

Lance responded by tightening around him, “And I told you I’d make you come so hard.” He gave Keith a fiery gaze.

“Ngh…” Keith could feel his cock twitching in Lance. He blushed when Lance let out more sounds, voice like velvet. He started thrusting harder and faster.

Lance shivered and panted, finally letting his back arch up. The man really was flexible with how he was practically doing a back bend on the bed. His long legs were draped over Keith’s shoulders with ease, toes crinkling into his pale skin a bit.

“Ah, you’re too good to be true, you know?” Lance huffed, “Fucking hell, I could ride you all night long…”

That gave Keith an idea. He adjusted Lance’s legs and pulled him up, falling back onto the sheets, “So do it.”

Lance looked shocked at first before he grinned, ramming his hips down on Keith’s member, causing Keith to lose his breath almost instantly. Lance was proud of himself as he bounced on Keith’s cock steadily.

“Damn, this feels great. Why didn’t we do this before? Damn…” Lance was giggling and moaning like an idiot, “It’s like self-service!”

“What the fuck, Lance?” Keith laughed, groaning in a higher pitch. He tucked his arms behind his head, relaxing, “You’re really good at this.”

“I’ve had practice with my favorite BBC.” Lance joked, humming as he went down on Keith again, “Fuck, I’m probably gonna come…”

“Then do it.” Keith reached up to jerk him off, " _Come_ on." Sex puns. 

Lance let out a heave, “Jesucristo~” He wailed as he came, vision blurring white.

“F-fucking two pump chump.” Keith groaned as he came too, orgasm unbearably delightful.

The two tried catching their breath, inhaling each other’s scents and sweating like pigs. Lance popped off Keith and fell over onto his side, scratching his ass. Keith got up to dispose of his filled condom before relaxing beside Lance, tucking the two of them under the covers.

“Man, oh man…” Lance sniffed the air, “Sex smells great. Why don’t they make it a Febreze?”

Keith snorted before chuckling, his tone like butter. Lance hugged him tightly and Keith looked surprised. He lowered his eyes, petting Lance’s hair as he wrapped an arm around the boy.

“Stay with me for a while…” Lance spoke faintly.

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.” Keith kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut *cries* Let me know if I should change the rating from mature to explicit. 
> 
> Underwear reference: (Because they actually exist--)  
> [So hot](https://tinyurl.com/ycex4f8a)
> 
> Somebody please draw Lance in these boxers, I would literally die of happiness tbh. If nobody does it, I will.


	11. All Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of breaks in this chapter, lol. Just some Klance funniness and fluff I suppose. XD

Lance awoke, soaking up the morning sun. The curtains were drawn open and light filled the room with warmth. He stretched as he sat up, following it with a yawn. Where was he this time? Everything had been so clustered last night that he couldn’t remember if they were at a hotel or not.

He examined the walls; There were posters up of aliens and monsters. This must have been Keith’s room. He realized Keith was no longer beside him, but noticed quickly the welcoming aroma of coffee. He picked up Keith’s dress shirt off the floor, putting it on as he padded out to the kitchen.

Keith was sitting at a chair near the coffee machine, reading a newspaper article about a bigfoot sighting. He looked up from the top of his paper, “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“I am beautiful, aren’t I?” Lance chortled as he neared Keith, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Well, all I got is some eggs and Captain Crunch.”

“Cap’n Crunch will do.”

Lance ate his cereal cheerfully, taking long gulps of his black coffee. He liked a good cup of bitter Joe in the morning, it had a powerful kick that really woke him up. He watched as Keith put countless ounces of non-dairy creamer and a hearty spoonful of sugar into his own coffee.

“You like it sweet, huh?” Lance asked.

“I can’t stand just straight up coffee. It lightens my mood to have lots of cream and sugar anyway.” Keith shrugged. He was wearing a new pair of boxers and his hair was damp.

“By the way, if you want to take a shower, there should be enough hot water for you.” Keith said as he finally took a sip of his coffee only to add more creamer.

“What? Do I reek of lust?”

“You smell like stinky socks.” Keith teased and Lance gasped in offense.

“All have you know, I have the best perfume a man can have!” He chugged his coffee, “And it’s called ‘All Natural’ by Lance Mcclain!”

* * *

 

Keith sat on the couch casually; One hand held the TV remote, the other was in his pants to itch his crotch occasionally.

“Well that’s flattering.” Lance snorted as he walked into the living room, a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his head. There was green stuff all over his face.

“You’re one to talk.” Keith raised an eyebrow, “What the hell is on your face?”

“This?” Lance pointed to his face before grinning, “I raided your kitchen a bit and found all the ingredients suitable for a homemade avocado face mask!”

“Do you make those often..?”

“Only when I don’t have my beauty products with me.” He patted his face, “Gotta keep my face purty!”

“Riiight…” Keith snorted. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and wiped some of the cream from his cheek and put it on Keith’s. Keith made a face.

“Yuck!”

“It’s good for your skin!”

* * *

 

“Keeeiiith~” Lance whined like a needy child a couple hours later after Keith had chased Lance around the house for putting green crap on his face.

“Yes, Lance?” Keith sighed.

“I wanna go do something. Here’s an idea: Let’s go do something.” He hopped around the living room eagerly.

“You mean, you wanna go on another date?”

“Sure! You could call it that.” He smiled, “I just want to pick up some clothes first.”

“You can wear mine.”

“Nah, yours are too tacky!” Lance laughed and then screeched when Keith came running after him yet again.

* * *

 

Lance unlocked the door to his apartment, “I pretty sure Hunk’s not home. He might be going to see Shay. I think she just got back from vacay.” He walked, Keith followed.

“Shay’s his girlfriend..?” He asked, keeping his hands in his pockets as he wandered around.

“Indeed, she is. They met years ago, like, in middle school. They started dating when they entered college.” Lance sighed happily, “My little man is all grown up~”

“Hunk is not a little man.” Keith snorted.

“He’s my son! I even make him call me daddy.” Lance laughed.

“You have a daddy kink?”

“No. Not a kink. Just casual.” Lance started stripping out of his clothes from yesterday as he headed to his bedroom, dropping clothes onto the floor in the hall as he strode.

Keith saw this and was rather peeved. He started picking up the clothes and put them in what he supposed was a dirty clothes basket, “Do you not clean up after yourself much?”

“I’m only clean when I’m alone because I know someone will pick my shit up for me.” Lance joked, putting on a blue t-shirt that said, ‘This is What an Awesome Dad Looks Like’.

“What the fuck, Lance?” Keith started laughing hard.

“Just because I’m not a dad… Doesn’t mean I can’t be an awesome dad.” He said simply.

“That’s deep.”

“As deep as the deep blue sea, fam.” Lance gave him finger pistols before putting on a fresh pair of jeans, “Okay, let’s get outta here! Where we wanna go?”

“Hm…” Keith thought for a little while, “You like mini golf?”

* * *

 

“FOUR!” Lance wacked the ball hard and it hit the side of the windmill before splashing down into the pond, “Shit, I lost another ball.”

“You are fucking terrible at this!” Keith groaned, going to buy Lance a new ball for an extra twenty-five cents.

“Get me a pink one this time!”

“They don’t have any more! They said that the last time I got a ball!”

“Oh… Well then get me an orange one!”

“My ball is orange!”

“Why can’t we be twinners?”

“Because we don’t want to get our balls mixed up!”

“We did that last night!”

Keith turned maroon before growling as he went to get a new golf ball.

Lance laughed leaning against his club. This was a lot of fun. Granted, they hadn’t gotten very far in the course; This was hole one. It was still fun nonetheless.

“For the love of god… Lance, do not lose this one, please.” Keith returned, giving him a purple ball.

Lance took it, eyeballed it, and threw it in the pond.

Keith stared at where the ball landed before he glared at Lance menacingly. He picked him up and tossed him in the miniature lake.

Lance screamed before splashing in the water, “Help! I’m drowning!”

“The water is only five inches deep, wimp.”

“Well fuck you too!” Lance laid down in the water, “Be a pal and help me out?”

Keith sighed and reluctantly offered a hand to Lance. He gasped as he was pulled into the water. Lance giggled and squealed when Keith started splashing him angrily.

“You fucking asshole!” Keith yelled.

“Yes, you did fuck my asshole!” Lance splashed back.

The two were fighting playfully in the tiny pool, laughing hard. Keith grinned widely as he pulled Lance in for a sudden kiss. The man went with it, running his fingers through Keith’s hair as Keith’s hands moved under Lance’s shirt. They were eventually kicked off the mini golf course for PDA and ruining the pond.

* * *

 

Lance and Keith were still laughing as they stumbled into Lance’s house. They tumbled into Lance’s room and fell onto the bed, still soaking wet.

“I’m gonna have to wash the sheets, we smell like dead fish!” Lance snorted.

“You weren’t complaining about how we smelled last night.” Keith chuckled, taking off his drenched shirt.

“Mm, hey, I like where this is going~” Lance removed his shirt.

“Do ya?” Keith unbuttoned his pants.

“Yeah, I always do.” Lance sighed happily as they both stripped of their clothing completely. He shivered, “Oh geez, it’s fucking cold!”

“Lemme warm you up?” Keith held out his arms.

Lance snuggled into him, pulling the covers up on them, “This feels better, nyah~”

“Nyah?”

“Yeah, it’s like a cat sound?”

“Are you a cat?”

“I probably was in another life.” Lance shrugged. They held each other for a long time. “I don’t think we need to fuck right now, actually.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Keith sighed, “It’s kind of nice like this.”

“Yeah. Just two guys in a bed, completely naked.”

“Yep.”

“Yep.”

Lance caressed Keith’s chest lovingly, “…It’s nice, you know… To be… Vulnerable around someone and still feel safe…”

Keith glanced at him, “What are you trying to say?”

“I dunno… I just feel… Good…”

Keith smiled slightly but then frowned when he saw the picture of Lance and Valerie on the nightstand; It made his heart ache.

“What about… _Her_?” He pointed at the photograph frame.

Lance had totally forgotten about Valerie. He had been spending so much time with Keith, he didn’t even feel like thinking about her anyway. He put the frame face down so they wouldn’t see the picture anymore.

“I’m…” He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “I’m going to break up with her because…” He looked up into Keith’s eyes, his own blue ones shining with large pupils, “I love you…”

Keith froze, entire body becoming very hot and his heart fluttering now. He had never heard those words spoken more sincerely…

“Lance, I love you too… I really do…” He said softly, squeezing Lance into a tight hug.

Lance let out a shaky sigh, “Good, because I’d be a little disappointed if you didn’t…” He hugged Keith back, “I know we just met not too long ago, but… I’d be okay with us being a forever sorta thing… Just feels right…”

Keith nodded, “I know what you mean… I’m fine with that…” The two caught each other’s eyes again and smiled genuinely before moving in to kiss again.

“LANCE!” Hunk burst into the room, “OH MY GOD!” He shielded his eyes as Keith and Lance screamed bloody murder. Casual nakedness is fine until someone walks in. That makes it weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Keith angst, some Langst, and some klangst in the next chapter. Pretty sure I'm getting close to the end of this series. Unfortunately, I may have to go on hiatus after all without finishing the fic because I just found out I'm leaving tomorrow. So just for you guys, I'll be posting chapter twelve on the same day as eleven! :) Twelve is super long though, so it should occupy some of your time. owo


	12. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst. Day. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is so much angst in this chapter. Finally introducing Pidge though, yay!

Balancing a pencil on the tip of your nose is highly difficult. Lance knew this from experience. Every biology class, he’d be trying to stand a number two wooden pencil on his nose vertically. It never worked. Lance blamed the eraser; It was too round.

“Hey, Lance…” Hunk greeted awkwardly

Lance glared at him momentarily before going back to his pencil.

“Listen, I’m sorry I… Interrupted whatever you guys were doing the other day…”

“…”

“And I’m sorry for said interruption being something stupid…”

“Which was..?”

“…Making Shay a League of Legends character…”

“…” Lance sighed and dropped his writing utensil, “I can’t stay mad at you, big guy.” He hugged him tightly, “Just make sure to knock next time.”

“I will, daddy.” Hunk snorted Lance’s nickname.

“Could we please stop with the daddy thing?” A small girl with her hair in a ponytail walked in, “It’s really gross.” She cringed.

“Heyo Pidgeon! Pidgedy! Pidge-Podge!” Lance snapped along with the chanting of nicknames.

“Just Pidge is fine…” She deadpanned. Her real name was Katie, but her friends deemed her Pidge after she messed with some pigeons in the park.

“Did ya finish your bio homework by any chance?”

“If you’re asking if you can copy off me, the answer is no. Not even if you pay me.”

“But don’t you wanna get more computer stuff~?” Lance whistled.

“Ugh, no! I got a job now, I don’t need your bribery!” She huffed, “Besides, I’m working on a new project. I don’t have enough time to write your essays anymore.” She grunted as she picked up a heavy backpack off the floor, slamming it onto the desk.

Lance and Hunk stared, “What is it?” They said in-sync and pointed at each other going, “Ayyy~!”

“You two are moronic.” Pidge sighed, “I call it Grover. It’s a super computer that-.” She paused when she heard her phone ringing, “Hold on, I gotta take this.” She answered, “Hello?” She listened to the person on the line before she turned completely pale, expression full of dread, “I-I’m on my way…” She hung up, “Sorry. I-I… I gotta go…” She ran out of the classroom, leaving her tech behind.

Lance blinked as she ran off, “So… Does that mean we have to carry her stuff?”

Hunk looked worried, “Aren’t you the least bit concerned about what happened just now?”

“What? I didn’t notice…” Lance wouldn’t admit that he was actually a little worried too, “It’s not really any of our business… We’ll ask her about it later…”

Hunk bit his lip, “I really hope she’s okay…”

Lance sighed, “Me too…” He mumbled.

* * *

 

Studying was tough for Lance, even if he was in a quiet library. You’d think the peace would make it easier to think, but Lance thought better when there were tons of people around to bounce ideas off. He had a free period available just to study, but he always failed tests, no matter how hard he tried. He checked his phone and grinned when he saw there was a text from Keith.

**Keith <3: **

_What ya doin?_

**Lance:**

_Trying to study. It’s proving to be strenuous with you texting me, lol_

**Keith <3: **

_Sure, blame everything on me._

_Are you free for lunch?_

Lance giggled; They had been on a couple of lunch dates recently and they were always fun. Sometimes he even got a quickie in before the next period.

He was about to reply, but his phone started ringing. An unknown number.

“Y’ello?” He answered cautiously in case it was one of those telemarketers again.  

“Lance?” There was a groan on the other end, “I need your help…”

Lance recognized the voice instantly, rubbing his temples, “What do you want now, Valerie?”

She talked for a while and Lance facepalmed, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

* * *

 

It had been a long time since Lance had been in a police station. He was a good guy and didn’t do dreadful things, so he never had to be there. But Valerie landed herself in a lot somehow…

“Vandalization?” Lance crossed his arms, staring at his girlfriend who was behind bars.

Her green eyes were dulled out, one of them swollen because she got hit, hard. Her blonde hair was a mess and her lip was bleeding.

He sighed, “Shit, Valerie…” He huffed, “What the hell? What the actual fuck…”

“…It was Anthony…” She whispered, “I… I smashed his car windows because… He broke up with me…”

Lance felt his heart twist uncomfortably, “He… Caught you?”

She nodded, “Yeah… He did.”

He looked away, “Welcome to my world…” He took a deep breath, “Come on, let’s go. I paid your bail. You owe me one…”

She sniffled, beginning to cry, “Thanks…”

He smiled sadly at her, “Don’t mention it…”

He took her hand once she was let out of the cell, “Let’s head to my place… You need to pick up your shit anyway…” He led her out of holding.

The two walked slowly since Valerie had bruises all up her legs. Lance had his arm around her and he put Valerie’s arm over his shoulders.

Lance had no idea as he turned the corner that someone had been watching them…

* * *

 

Keith clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. Nothing less than ‘meh’ was completely out the fucking window. Today was the worst day of his life.

Shiro and Matt had gone missing. He went with Allura and Pidge to report to the police and then… He saw Lance with who he assumed was Valerie. He recognized her from the picture. Was Lance still with her? He said he would break up with her. Lance said that he loved Keith…

He socked the wall in, Allura screamed.

“Keith! Please calm yourself!” They were at Keith’s apartment, waiting for word on Shiro and Matthew.

“Now’s not the time to get frustrated.” Pidge said, rubbing Allura’s shoulders to calm the pregnant woman because she was panting from the recent scare.

“Tch.” Keith stomped off to his room, slamming the door shut. He kicked his bed, tore the sheets off and threw the pillows across the room, “FUCKING DICK! FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He yelled.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I SAID I LOVED YOU!” He screeched, ripping posters off the wall, “I SAID I LOVED YOU!” He dropped to ground, shredding the paper with his fingers, shaking furiously, “I FUCKING LOVED YOU!” He chocked as he started to feel tears in his eyes. He tried to swallow the pain in his throat, tried not to think of Lance’s smiles and kisses…

“D-dammit…” He wheezed as he cried, his heart throbbing, “I trusted you… I loved you… Fuck…” He sobbed, laying down on the floor, “I still love you, dammit… I still love you so much…” He said under his breath, “I don’t even deserve you…”

* * *

 

Lance stared at the woman in his bed. He cleaned Valerie up once again, healing her wounds with the first aid supplies he had. She was laying on her side of the bed. Lance sighed, laying on the opposite side, positioning himself far away from her.

“…Why are we like this?” Valerie murmured.

“Maybe because… We stopped loving each other…” Lance responded, nearly muted.

“…I still love you…”

“I do too, but not in the way I used to…”

“…Same here…”

Lance smiled softly, “It started with a crack… Now we’re shattered…”

“…We really are…” Valerie huffed, clearing her throat because she was trying not to cry.

Lance let a tear slip passed his cheek, “It’s over now, huh?”

“Uh huh…”

“…I met someone… We’re really happy together…”

“That’s good… I hope they treat you well…”

“He will…” He chuckled, “He does…”

“Great… He’s better for you…” Valerie sat up and got off the bed, Lance rolled over to see her.

“I wish you all the best, Valerie.”

“Same goes for you…” She grabbed her box of stuff, “Have a good life, Lance.” She offered him a kind smile, the one he used to see all the time. Lance smiled back.

Valerie left the room and then the house. Lance rubbed his eyes, breath hitching slightly. Breaking up was very challenging, and it hurt. Valerie was once his good friend and his lover, now she was just another stranger…

He picked up his phone as it started vibrating, “Hey Pidge? What’s up? … What?!”

* * *

 

The blue Mustang roared into the small parking lot. Hunk and Lance hopped out quickly. The police had organized a search party to look for Shiro and Matt since they had gone to the woods yesterday and did not report back within 24 hours. Unfortunately, it was raining. Everyone had ponchos on and umbrellas out. Lance had worn his yellow rainboots luckily.

“Hey! Pidge!” Hunk waved at the young girl.

Katie ran over, “Thanks for coming, guys. I really appreciate it. We need all the help we can get.”

“No problem, dude. We’ll help you find your brother.” Lance assured.

“Keith!” She called out and Keith hurried toward her.

“You see anything, Pidge?” He halted in front of Lance and Hunk.

“Hunk, Lance, this is Keith. Shiro, the other man that went missing, is his brother.”

“We’ve met…” Keith grumbled, turning away, “I’m going to check on Allura. I made her stay in the car…”

Lance was confused as Keith left, wondering what his deal was. He chose not to stress it though, Keith was probably worried about his brother. “What do you need us to do, Pidge?”

“We’re splitting into groups of two. Hopefully that will work.” She ushered them towards the crowd.

The police presented the batch with miniature pictures of Shiro and Matt, “Each group will receive an emergency kit in case the victims are injured. Please be careful as the area is slippery…” The chief said, “We will now separate you lot.”

Hunk and Pidge were grouped together. They didn’t hesitate to move out into one end of the forest. As cliché as it was, Keith and Lance were paired up.

Keith gritted his teeth, walking away without Lance. With a raised eyebrow, Lance collected their emergency kit and ran after him, “Keith, wait up!”

The Korean didn’t slow down, he marched on through the greenery, examining the mud for any evidence of his brother and Matt. Lance was pacing himself behind Keith, still puzzled by the smaller man’s sudden moodiness; Did he do something wrong?

After a little while, Lance finally spoke up, “Keith, is something up? You seem… Offish…”

Keith scoffed as he moved some branches out of the way, “Offish, huh? I can’t be mad at you?”

Lance looked appalled, “You’re mad at me? For what? Was it because I didn’t respond to your text earlier?” He started feeling unusually anxious.

Keith finally spun around, “You know exactly what you did!” Lightning flashed behind him.

“I… Don’t… Actually…” Lance responded sheepishly, “Can you, elaborate a bit..?”

Keith grabbed Lance by the collar, furiously, “I SAW YOU EARLIER! I SAW YOU WITH YOUR ARM WRAPPED AROUND HER LOOKING SO FUCKING HAPPY!” His eyes began to water, “DID I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? YOU DIDN’T BREAK UP WITH HER BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T REALLY LOVE ME, HUH?!” He was lifting Lance up a bit.

Lance looked shocked and terrified, “I-I would never lie to you about that! Never!” He swore.

“Bull-shit.” Keith muttered, throwing Lance down into the mud, “It’s fucking bull-shit…” He walked away.

Lance cringed slightly, “K-Keith, wait! Keith!” But it was too late. He was gone.

Thunder cracked loudly across the clouded sky. Lance dropped his head, heartbroken.

* * *

 

Keith continued his path through the forestry, using his pocket knife to cut down whatever he had to. He was focused and determined to find Shiro, but in the back of his mind… There was insufferable guilt he could not shake off. He just left Lance there…

He glanced over his shoulder. Lance was no longer trailing behind him. Keith gulped; What if Lance was lost? Or injured? Or…

Keith refused to think about death. He refused to believe that his brother might be dead and he would not let himself do the same for Lance. All three had to be alive and okay. They just had to.

A flashlight shone his way, “Lance?”

“No, it’s Hunk.” The burly man spoke, “And Pidge.” He pointed to the girl on his shoulders, “Where is Lance though?”

Keith’s chest stung with self-reproach, “I… Lost him along the way.”

Hunk looked distressed, “Shit, now we have to look for him too…”

Keith nodded slowly, eye twitching like he was going to cry again, “L-Let’s just keep on the lookout…”

* * *

 

Lance wandered the forest aimlessly. There was a map in the emergency kit, but he chose not to check it. He didn’t care if he was completely lost and nobody would find him. He lost Keith over a misunderstanding, so maybe it was best for him to get lost too. He gasped as he slipped in the mud, wailing as he rolled down a slick hill.

He finally stopped, body covered in a mixture of dirt and leaves. He tried standing up, but yelped; He must’ve sprained his ankle or something. Maybe that was why the bone was sticking out..?

“Help!” He called out, “Anyone?” He pouted, “My ankle hurts like a mother fucker and I lost the love of my life, please help me!”

“Sounds like you’re having a bad day…” Someone groaned from the bushes. Lance jumped and scooted away, shakily rummaging in his pockets for the flashlight. He flipped it on and pointed it at the bush. There was a face sticking out and he had black and white hair and a large cut over his nose.

“You’re Shiro!”

“In the flesh… Or what’s left of it…” He flinched, “My fake arm’s missing…”

“How the hell did you get here?! There’s a shit ton of people looking for you and-… Where’s the other guy?”

Shiro sighed, “Knocked out cold next to me… We fell down the same hill you did…” He laughed weakly.

Lance frowned, “Fuck, I can’t help much… My partner left me and now my leg’s all messed up…” He opened up the kit, “I have a blanket in here. Want it?”

“I’ll give it to Matt, thanks.” Shiro put it over Matt’s limp figure, “Hiking trip gone wrong… We stayed too late, tripped down that hill over there… Matt hit his head against a rock, my leg’s like yours. Gotta a bad scrape… Also, I lost my arm somehow because a goddamn bear ripped it off.” He deadpanned.

“Sounds like one hell of a trip.” Lance sneezed. Shit, he was going to get sick in a storm like this. He didn’t get an umbrella, he just wore his booties and jacket, “I hope someone finds us soon… I’m cold as fuck…”

* * *

 

“Shiro! Matt! Lance!” Pidge called out, putting her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. It had been a few hours and they were all starting to get tired.

Keith stopped at the tree where he had left Lance. He felt like puking for some reason, stomach in knots.

“It’s getting really late…” Hunk frowned, “I think we better go back to base…”

“We’re not leaving.” Keith said rather aggressively, “We have to find them.”

Pidge sighed, “Keith, I want to find them just as much as you do, but-…”

“We’re not going back. We’re going to find them, dammit. It’s my fault Lance is lost. I basically told him to fuck off.” Keith looked down shamefully.

“What?!” Hunk looked stunned, “Why the hell would you do that?! He loves you so much it’s ridiculous.”

“…I had my doubts…”

“Why the hell do you doubt Lance of all people?! When he says he loves you, he means it! My best friend isn’t a liar!” Hunk defended his pal to the end.

Keith shut his eyes, biting his lip, “Nonetheless, we gotta find them… We can’t give up…”

“You pretty much already gave up on Lance…” Hunk was still frustrated.

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t trust myself… I didn’t think that… Someone could actually…”

“Help!” There was a faint cry in the distance.

“Lance!” Hunk rushed toward the voice, Pidge had to hang on for dear life. Keith followed them, picking up the pace so he could get ahead of Hunk. He had to see Lance. He had to make sure he was okay.

The three carefully treaded down the mountain of a hill and managed to spot the boys instantly.

Lance was shivering, hugging himself. He sneezed and whimpered. Keith’s heart dropped as he went to him.

“L-Lance! Lance! I’m so sorry!” He was nearly in tears and he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Lance.

“K-Keith..?” He was delusional from the cold. Keith looked worried.

“Hang in there, I got you…” He picked up Lance bridal style, “You two got Shiro and Matt?”

“Yep, don’t worry. There’s no service in the area, so we’ll use a flare to signal the rest of the party.” Hunk said helping Shiro up as Pidge shot the red flare up.

“Thanks…” Keith then jogged off, holding his beloved tightly, “Lance… I’m sorry I left you behind…”

“I-it’s okay…” Lance’s teeth were chattering, “I-I knew you’d come back around for me… I’m i-irresist-t-t-t-t…” He whined at his stuttering.

“No need to speak anymore, I heard it all.” Keith smiled slightly before kissing Lance’s forehead.

“We’ll cuddle, r-right?”

“Of course, we will…” Keith assured him.

“Good… I-I love…” Lance’s eyes were fluttering, “Cuddles…” His eyes closed and his body went limp.

“Lance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger! Welp, see you in a few days if I don't manage to pump out a chapter later before I go! I kind of wanna leave it here for awhile just to mess with you guys... XD


	13. Half Empty Bottle of NyQuil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith becomes Lance's in-home nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm finally back from my trip! I went to Vegas for almost a week and had loads of fun. Now it's back to writing this fic. I more or less forced myself out of writers block and started writing without thinking. This chapter kind of feels like a blurb of sorts, so I think I'll post chapter 14 too. :) 
> 
> Warning, there is a brief smut scene in the middle of this chapter. It's not super detailed and long, just a nice little insert i decided to put it for some klance fluff (It's more fluffy than smutty I think, lol).

“ _Lance!”_

_“Lance, wake up! Please!”_

“Ngh…” Lance moaned in his unconscious state.

“Lance?” Keith was gripping his hand. They were sitting inside an ambulance on their way to the hospital. Lance was wrapped in a blanket on the gurney. His pulse was slow and uneven, but he was alive.

“Mr. Kogane, it’s best to let him rest.” An EMT said, trying to figure out what to do with the bone sticking out of Lance’s ankle. The bone had not broken through the skin, but it was dislocated.  

Keith frowned and pet Lance’s forehead soothingly; The poor guy was already burning up.

He pressed his nose into Lance’s cheek, “Don’t worry Lance, you’re going to be okay… I’ve got you this time…” A tear slid down the pale man’s cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Lance’s hand a little tighter.

Within a couple minutes, they finally arrived at the hospital. Lance was diagnosed with a mild cold and dislocated ankle by doctors as the EMTs predicted. Keith was assigned to hold an ice pack to Lance’s ankle so the swelling would reduce and they could get him in for an x-ray.

Keith took deep breaths trying to calm himself. He was worried about Lance, of course, but there was also Shiro and Matt. He hadn’t even seen what happened to them. He didn’t hesitate to grab his phone when it started ringing.

“Allura?”

“Hi Keith…” Allura sounded tired, “Where are you?”

“I’m with Lance…” Keith glanced at the unconscious boy, “He pretty much snapped his ankle falling down a hill… Are you okay?”

Allura took a shaky breath, “I’m fine for the most part… I’m just a little anxious is all… I’m at the hospital with Pidge, Shiro, and Matt… That man, Hunk, was it? He’s looking for Lance… I was calling to ask you where you are…”

He looked at Lance again. For some reason, he was feeling rather possessive of him and didn’t want anyone else to be around. It was selfish, of course, but he didn’t care.

“Tell Hunk everything is fine. He should go home and rest. I’ve got Lance taken care of.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Let him know that I’ll call if Lance asks for him.” They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Keith huffed, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

Lance let out a raspy cough, “K…Keith.” He opened his eyes slightly.

Keith immediately became alert, “I’m here, Lance.” He said softly.

“That’s good…” Lance suddenly had tears running down his face, “B-because I thought… You were gone…”

Keith lowered his eyes, “No… I’m not gone… I’m sorry I even left you in the first place… That was pretty fucked up of me…” He looked to the side.

“Y… You still… Love me?”

Keith felt his chest aching, “Yes, of course I do. I love you so much that I get jealous if I see you with anyone remotely human…” He chuckled.

Lance took his hand, “Please don’t leave me… It may not seem like it, but… It’s very lonely here…” He placed Keith’s hand where his heart was, “It’s a little damaged, but I want you to keep it…”

Keith could feel his own eyes watering, “I’ll keep it. I’ll take care of it…”

Lance smiled weakly, “Forever then?”

“Forever.”

* * *

 

“OW!”

“Well, if you would stop wiggling so much I could carry you properly!” Keith huffed as he lugged Lance down the hall, constantly hitting his bad foot against corners and walls. Lance would be staying at Keith’s house until he recovered since Hunk worked with a strict schedule. Keith’s was more flexible and he would gladly quit if Lance became too much of a chore.

“You don’t have to be so mean…” Lance pouted as he was set down upon the red sheets. He looked down at the splint around his ankle.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not much… Just a dull ache really. The painkillers help…” Lance coughed into his arm, “The cold is worse though…”

Keith sighed, “You should have brought an umbrella or at least a better jacket…”

“It was spur of the moment and all I could find were my rain booties!” Lance snuggled into the blankets, “Mm~ It smells like you~” He purred.

Keith blushed, “I just washed them, so it’s probably the fabric softener…” He mumbled.

Lance beamed at him, “Are we gonna sleep together and cuddle?”

Keith nodded, “I’ll move the TV in here so we can watch movies.”

Lance squealed, “I can’t wait!” He wretched, covering his mouth with his hands. He grimaced once he was done, “Can I get a tissue? I’ve got booger goo on my hands now…”

“Yeah, I’ll get you a box…” He walked out to the kitchen, going through the grocery bag; He came home prepared with food and supplies Lance would need. Keith was determined to nurse his boyfriend back to health.

He tossed the tissue box at Lance and it hit him in the head. The Korean snorted as Lance whined, “I’m fragile right now, you douche!”

“Just because you’re sick doesn’t mean I can’t mess with you.”

“Does that mean we can fuck?” Lance asked casually. Too casually.

Keith deadpanned, “We’re not having sex when you’re sick.”

“Why the hell not?! If anything, you should want to have sex with me because I asked you to!”

* * *

 

Lance was just too good at convincing, if anything manipulative. 

“Mm… Hah~” Lance moaned, leaning his head back into Keith’s shoulder. They were laying side by side, Keith being the big spoon to Lance’s little one. Keith was thrusting his cock gently and slowly into Lance. Both men had paced and even breathing.

“I like this… It’s casual sorta…” Lance reached around to clutch Keith’s black hair, “It’s so good, don’t stop, ah~” He groaned.

“I like it too.” Keith whispered, nuzzling his nose into the nape of Lance’s tan neck. He groped Lance’s ass, moving to hold his waist in place.

Lance bit his lip blissfully, closing his eyes, “That tickles.” He sighed contently before moaning again.

“This?” Keith nuzzled into him again before licking his skin sensually.

Lance shivered, “Ooh yeah, that’s nice~” He giggled.

Keith nodded before letting out a long and low growl, “I’m gonna come.”

“M-me too.” Lance sighed at his release along with Keith’s.

“I… I’ll never get tired of this…” Keith admitted, brushing his lips along Lance’s shoulder blades.

“Me neither...” Lance leaned into his touch, “I hope you don’t get sick…”

“I have a tough immune system… Hopefully I don’t…” Keith was about the pull out, but Lance gripped his thigh.

“Stay.” He whispered, “Just for a little bit longer…”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Keith questioned his request.

“Not really… I just want to remember the feeling…” He moved his head so he could meet Keith’s lips for a small kiss.

“I see…” Keith responded, giving him a kiss in return, “Then I’ll stay right here…”

* * *

 

“Really? A surgical mask?” Lance deadpanned, wearing a Winnie the Pooh mask over his mouth and nose.

Keith shrugged, “I don’t wanna catch your cold.” He moved to the nightstand and turned on a personal diffuser.

“You trying to gas me out of this room?” Lance joked.

“Allura recommended this. It’s supposed to help somehow…” He put a few drops of essential oil into the machine.

Lance sniffed, “Smells like lavender.”

“Yeah. She just gave me this oil…” He sat beside Lance on the bed, petting his hair, “How’s your foot?”

“Eh, it hurts a bit still…” Lance tried moving his toes.

“Don’t move it. We don’t want to stress your foot too much. Wait until the doctor takes off the cast.”

“How long will that take?”

“I was told six to twelve weeks.”

Lance groaned, “I can’t stay bedridden for that long!”

“Once you get over your cold, I’ll let you go out.” Keith felt the man’s forehead, “You’re still hot…”

“I know.” Lance winked.

“I meant temperature wise.”

Lance felt his head too, “I know.”

Keith laughed at that, “Glad you can still have a sense of humor when you’re sick.”

“Yeah, me too. I’d never be able to survive this because you’re not very funny, so it’s gotta be me.”

Keith scowled, “I can be funny, prick.”

“Tell me your best joke.”

“Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Shut the fuck up.” He threw a pillow at Lance.

“That wasn’t funny at all!” Lance whined.

* * *

 

Some nights were better than others. Lance would be passed out from painkillers and NyQuil one night, the next he’d be wide awake and extremely annoying.

“Keith?”

“What?” Keith groaned.

“I’m kinda thirsty…” Lance cleared his throat.

Keith sighed and got up from the bed, returning with a glass of water.

“Thanks, babe.” He chugged the liquid down easily.

“No problem. Now go to sleep.” Keith laid back down.

Ten minutes went by.

“Keith?”

“What now?” Keith muttered this time.

“…I need to go potty…”

“…Are you fucking serious?”

“…Yes.”

“For Christ’s sake!” Keith got up and carried Lance over his shoulder roughly rather than doing it bridal style like he usually did.

“Be careful! OUCH!” Lance screeched as his foot slimmed into the doorway.

“Sorry. It was an accident.”

“That was totally on purpose, asshole!”

Eventually, they made it to the bathroom.

“Keith, I need help.” Lance said from the inside the bathroom while Keith waited outside the door.

“With what?!”

“…Never mind…”

“No, what the hell do you want this time?! Just tell me!”

“…Wipe my ass?”

“NO!” Keith stomped off to the bedroom.

“Keith! I need you to carry me back to the room!”

“It’s been a week, I’m sure you can walk by now.”

“Keeeeiiiittthhh!!!!” Lance whined.

“Good night!” Keith slammed the bedroom door closed.

The next morning, Keith found Lance asleep on the bathroom floor with a few shot glasses and a half empty bottle of NyQuil.

“Jesus Christ, Lance…” Keith shook his head before picking up the limp boy, “Idiot.” He placed him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

He got out a thermometer, checking Lance’s temperature. He was still in the hundreds after several days. Keith sighed worriedly; Was he doing something wrong? Could he not heal Lance? Maybe he wasn’t a good nurse after all.

He went to go make breakfast. Lance was sick of his usual strawberry oatmeal, so Keith decided to make eggs for him instead. It was weird, cooking food for Lance. It was almost domestic with the way they acted now. Keith often felt like a house wife when he cleaned and prepared meals, tending to his sickly other half.

Keith smiled to himself; Imagining Lance living with him permanently made his body feel light and warm. He would probably come home from work to find Lance studying at the kitchen table. And then he would kiss Lance’s cheek and Lance would smile and let him know that their takeout dinner was on its way. The two of them would chuckle and talk about their day. Lance would whine about how hard his bio class was like he always did and Keith would complain about his boss. They would eat together and then watch TV on the couch, snuggling under a blanket. Lance would whisper sweet little nothings into his ear and Keith would respond by rubbing Lance’s leg soothingly.

At the end of the day, the two would lay down in the same bed, gazing into each other’s eyes lovingly. They would kiss and then fall asleep spooning. The next morning, they would repeat the same cycle, and neither of them would get tired of it. If they had each other, they would be just fine.  

Keith snapped back to reality, blushing brightly. Never in his entire life had he ever wanted such a deep relationship with someone. Of course, back in high school he had a few boyfriends he could see himself staying with for a long time, but they would always end up breaking his heart and leaving him. But Lance… Lance had promised a million times or more that they would be a forever thing…

And now, Keith wasn’t doubting it at all. In fact, he was determined to keep their relationship together. But how? What was the best way for this to work? What could Keith possibly do to show Lance that he wanted to keep him for the rest of his life?

It all came to him in one instant upon hearing his wedding march ringtone for Allura.

He answered quickly “Allura, I think I’m gonna marry him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't help myself. This fic may end with a very fluffy wedding. A part of me is tempted to make it sort of bad though, like, add some angst in somewhere, you know? Let me know if I should go sweet or drama--// XD


	14. The Strangest Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has an interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super fluffy. owo Short, but fluffy.

After almost six weeks, Lance demanded that he be taken out of bed. Keith insisted that he stay laying down, but Lance refused to stay there because he felt like a lumpy potato. He had gotten over his cold a long time ago and even though Keith promised to let him walk around afterwards, he somehow got stuck in the bed because Keith was so worried about him hurting himself.

Keith adjusted the boot around Lance’s leg, “Are you sure about this..? Maybe you should wait another week just to let it heal up some more.”

“No way.” Lance huffed, “I wanna start moving around by myself. I don’t want you to have to take care of me anymore. Besides, don’t you need to go to work?”

“I’ve been working early morning shifts so I can be with you for the rest of the day. I don’t want you to be alone, what if you do something stupid?” Keith deadpanned.

“As right as you are about me doing something stupid, I don’t want you to worry about it. You’re always tired working in the morning, I can tell by the huge bags under your eyes, and they’re certainly not Gucci ones.” Lance stood up and Keith jumped to hold his hands.

Lance had a blank expression, “Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not a two-year-old walking for the first time. Don’t hold my hands.” Lance pushed him away, “I want to do this on my own, please understand…”

Keith sighed, “Okay, okay… Sorry…”

“It’s fine, but don’t do it again. I’ll be careful, I swear it.” Lance started walking slowly, “The boot helps a little… But it kinda throws off my balance…”

“You should wear it with shoes then…”

“I guess so… There’s also those crutches.”

“And the wheelchair.”

“Keith, I’m not using that damn wheelchair.” Lance continued his way down the hall, “When can I switch to the ankle brace?”        

“Not until you go to physical therapy.” Keith followed him closely, still concerned. Lance didn’t say anything about it this time.

“How’s your brother and Matt?” He asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

Keith looked to the side, “I dunno…”

“You haven’t seen them?!” Lance became frustrated, “Keith, he’s your brother! You need to make sure he’s okay!”

“I know he’ll be fine, he has his fiancé.”

“Who is pregnant and needs as much freaking help as she can get!” Lance got up and started dragging Keith to the bedroom, “Get dressed and go see them! Make sure they’re doing okay!”

“But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, worry wart. I’ll be just fine on my own!” Lance smiled widely.

An hour after Keith left, Lance knew he was not fine on his own after all.

“What the hell?” Lance was examining the TV remote, totally confused, “How do you change the input on this thing..?” He wanted to watch Netflix, but he was unsure about which button to press. Currently it was on the input for the PS4.

After nothing prevailed, Lance gave up, “Guess I’ll just play some…” He looked at the box that was left on top of the system, “Resident Evil..?” He had no idea what it was, but decided to insert the game anyway.

He discovered later that this was the worst decision he’d ever made. After nearly pissing himself, he turned the TV off. He sat in silence for a long time before he realized he felt extremely lonely.

He groaned and put his face into the couch cushion, “I miss Keith…” He mumbled, hugging a throw pillow.

* * *

 

“You what?!” Shiro looked stunned.

“I, uh, bought a ring…” Keith scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I want to propose…”

“Keith, that is wonderful!” Allura clapped her hands. They were at Shiro and Allura’s place, sitting in the living room.

Shiro smiled, “I can’t believe my baby brother wants to get married already.”

Keith blushed, “He’s just… I think he really is the one for me… I know we’ve only known each other a little while, but-…”

“Keith, darling, you don’t have to explain yourself at all! If you want to get married, then do it!” Allura encouraged, “Just promise me that you’ll let Shiro be your best man!”

“It’s already a given fact that Shiro will be my best man…” Keith smiled shyly.

Shiro grinned happily, “I would be honored to! Though let’s not get ahead of ourselves, you haven’t even proposed yet.”

“Yeah, that’s true… He could always say no…” Keith gulped.

“I’m sure Lance would never say that! He loves you after all, doesn’t he?” Allura chuckled.

“Yeah, he does…” Keith took a deep breath; He was filled with so much anxiety for some reason.

* * *

 

Lance was having the strangest dream; He was toting a baby in one arm and a diaper bag in the other.

The baby was cute. She had pale skin, black hair, and stunning purple eyes. She looked exactly like Keith and even had the same poker face as him. Lance kissed the baby’s cheek and put her down, holding her hand.

 _“Do you think you can walk?”_ He asked her before the girl nodded and waddled along. Lance chuckled, holding her tiny hand still so she wouldn’t fall.

 _“Daddy!”_ Another girl was running towards him, looking a lot like himself. She had tan skin, blue eyes, but black hair. She was a toddler from what it seemed and had the most adorable pigtails in her hair.

Lance didn’t hesitate to open his arms to her and she hugged him tightly. He was about to take hold of the baby when someone reached down and grabbed her.

 _“She’s almost ready to walk on her own, huh?”_ Lance looked up to see Keith wearing a baby carrier with a newborn baby boy in it. Lance covered his mouth in awe.

 _“These… These are… Our kids?”_ He gulped.

 _“Yep. All three of them.”_ Keith grinned. Lance wept tears of joy and hugged his family before they disappeared and he woke up in the real world.

Lance looked down at the drool all over the throw pillow, his face heated. He just had a dream about him and Keith… And they had their own little family too… It was the best dream he ever had…

Lance immediately grabbed his phone and started dialing, “Hunk, I need you to come pick me up. I need to go to the jewelry store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might scream at me when you find out what I have planned for the proposal. It's a race now, lol. What's your opinion though? Who should propose first, huh?


	15. Prada, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes ring shopping. Valerie isn't gone. Pidge is a BAMF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I just saw that this fic has just barely over 1,000 hits! That makes me so happy, thanks so much you guys for taking the time to read this silly fanfiction I wrote, lol. 
> 
> Another abuse warning for this chapter. Turns out I needed to do more, sorry--// xux

Keith stared at the front door. He was so apprehensive he felt like he was going to puke. He wanted to propose to Lance but had no idea how to go about it… Was now the right time? Shiro recommended that he get to it as soon as possible… But Allura said to take his time, make the moment passionate. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before finally walking into the apartment.

“Lance, I’m home.” He called out looking around. All the lights were off and there was no sound. Keith felt fire run through his entire body when he saw Lance’s cell phone on the counter. He looked out the window to find a certain blue Mustang was missing in the parking lot, “DAMMIT LANCE!”

He grabbed his motorcycle keys and rushed out, hopping onto his bullet bike, “I’m going to kill that man when I find him…” He gnashed his teeth together as he put on his helmet and sped off.

* * *

Lance whistled as Hunk pushed him around in the kiddie car. His broken foot was propped up on the side and his other leg was tucked into the seat. He honked the little squeaky horn as they went along turns in the mall.

“So… Why do you want to go to the jewelry store..?” Hunk asked as they did a U-turn away from the Mrs. Fields cookies booth; The smell was highly addictive and Hunk would spend his entire paycheck there if they got too close.

“Because, my dude…” Lance smiled smugly, “I’m gonna buy a ring.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow before he gasped, “You’re going to propose?!”

The Cuban nodded, “Yes. I wanna marry Keith.”

“Wow, that’s great buddy! I’m happy for you!”

“Well, don’t get all excited yet, he could still say no…” He sighed, sinking into his chair, “But… I had a dream… A really great one…”

“Oh? What was it about?” Hunk made another turn.

“I… Keith and I… We had kids…” Lance covered his flushed face, “They were adorable and it made me so freaking happy…” He let out a little squeal of excitement.

“Aw, that sounds so cute.” Hunk smiled softly, “I never took you as the type to be fatherly.”

“I think I get it from my mom… There’s a lot of kids in my family and sometimes I had to babysit… It was fun… Playing the mommy figure…” Lance closed his eyes, “Having a family with Keith… It would make me so happy…”

“Would you guys adopt?”

Lance opened his eyes and looked down, “I guess we’ll have to…” He placed a hand on his stomach, “Don’t really have the right parts to make a baby…” He sighed.

Hunk looked curious, “Do you wish you did?”

Lance was quiet for a moment, “…Is it weird that I do sometimes?” He laughed.

“It’s not weird. I think a lot of people do that.” Hunk shrugged, “I won’t judge you for it.”

“Thanks, Hunk.” Lance beamed as they approached the jewelry store, “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Was going one hundred miles per hour on thirty speed limit street illegal?

Probably. 

Keith was riding extremely fast, looking for just a hint of blue on a car. He was searching for Lance, desperate to find him and make sure he wasn’t doing something dumb. He finally stopped at a red light looking at the time on his phone. He had been driving for almost two hours now and there was no sign of the Mustang anywhere. He drove into the mall parking lot, praying to himself that the car was there.

And lo and behold, sitting in the handicap parking spot was Lance’s poorly parked vehicle. Keith parked right next to the passenger door, tossing off his helmet. He didn’t care if it got stolen, he needed to find Lance. He stopped when he saw Lance and Hunk walking out of the mall. They were both wearing black sunglasses, eating cookies as they strode. Lance was wearing a very expensive looking fur coat and had a lot of fashion brand shopping bags in his arms.

Lance paused when he saw the motorcycle and turned around immediately, limping away quickly.

“LANCE, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Keith screamed as he chased the boy.

“YOU CAN’T ATTACK A CRIPPLE!” Lance yelled, throwing a leather purse at Keith.

Keith caught it, “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

“PRADA, BITCH!”

Within seconds, Keith caught up with Lance and grabbed him by the arm, “Why did you leave the apartment without telling me?!”

“Ow, fuck, wanna dislocate my arm too?” Lance huffed, trying to get Keith off him but to no avail, “I just wanted to go out, Keith! Calm your tits, man.”

Keith growled, “You’re injured and it’s not safe to be running around doing whatever you want!”

Lance grunted and pulled his arm away from the smaller man, “I’m not a pet, okay?! You can’t just keep me inside a cage and expect me to sit!”

Keith gritted his teeth, “That’s not how it is and you know it.”

“Really? Because it seems to me that you’re trying to lock me away from the rest of the world!” Lance took a deep breath, letting his tensed shoulders drop, “Look… I’m sorry… I just… I don’t like feeling stuck… I gotta be free…”

Keith frowned before sighing, “I guess… I don’t wanna lose you or see you get hurt again…” He mumbled, looking away. Lance wrapped his arms around him.

“Keith, I’m here to stay. How many times do I have to remind you?” Lance kissed the top of his head, “Even when I’m gone, I’m still right here.” He put his hand on Keith’s heart, “I’m here…”

Keith looked down at Lance’s hand before taking hold of it, “I’m extremely possessive of you…” He admitted, “And I love you so much…”

Lance nodded, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Keith’s neck, “I love you so much too, Keith…” He whispered.

Hunk coughed behind them. The two blushed and moved away from each other quickly.

“S-sorry, Hunk…” Lance chuckled sheepishly.

“I made it awkward again, didn’t I?” Hunk deadpanned.

“Just a little.” Keith said without any tact.

Lance continued to laugh as they walked to the car. That was weird.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, with freedom came great responsibility. Keith forced Lance to go back to school if he was going to be up and about now. The boot helped, but his ankle still throbbed every now and then. He couldn’t take his strong painkillers until he got home because they made him sleepy. However, he would still sleep through all of English 1020.

“Hey, lazy, wake up.” Pidge poked him.

“Ngh…” Lance raised his head, “Is it over already? I feel like I just got here…”

“You did just get here.” Pidge rolled her eyes, “There’s a test. You can’t pass out this time.”

Lance groaned, “I come back to college for one day and get an exam?” He huffed, “Is the professor here?”

“Late as usual.”

“Well then, nature calls. I gotta piss.” He stood up and limped his way out of the classroom, “Text me if she comes.”

“Okay…”

He yawned and stretched on his way to the restroom. After relieving himself, he slowly walked back to class, reluctant to take the test. He pulled out his phone and hummed when he saw the text on his screen.

**Keith <3 <3: **

_Let’s go out tonight. Dinner and a movie sound good?_

Perfect. He could propose then. He was going to respond when he was suddenly pushed up against a wall. His cell clattered to the floor, the back cover popping off causing the battery to fall out. He looked up, blood running cold. It was her again. It was Valerie. And she did not look pleasant at all. She was drunk as a skunk and aggression was visibly pulsing through her veins.

“H-hey, Valerie… Long time no see…” He gulped.

“I heard you’ve been talking shit…” Valerie scowled, “Been saying stuff about me cheating on you?”

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Lance looked around; The hall was completely empty. He yelped when Valerie grabbed his face.

“You’ve been telling people I cheat so now no one will date me!”

“I haven’t said shit! Now get the fuck off me!” Lance tried pushing her away, but she wouldn’t budge. He cringed when she slapped him.

“DON’T IGNORE ME! I OWN YOU!” She kicked his bad leg causing Lance to shriek.

“VALERIE, STOP!” He screamed out desperately as she kicked him again. He sunk to the ground, holding his leg. He looked up at her tearfully, “Why won’t you just leave me alone? Why can’t you just stop?”

“Empty your pockets.” Valerie said, tone violent, clearly ignoring him.

Lance shakily turned his pockets inside out, the ring box hitting the floor. His eyes widened when he saw it; He forgot he had it.

Valerie bent down and took his wallet, emptying it of money before shoving dollar bills into her shirt. As Lance had dreaded, she grabbed the box and opened it.

“How much is this worth?”

“V-Valerie please, don’t take it. I need-!”

“HOW MUCH?”

Lance sniffled, letting his head drop, “Please… Please don’t take it… I need it… It’s for Keith…”

“That gay shit you’re dating?” She scoffed, “Who’d wanna marry you? You’re pathetic and-!” Before she could finish, she was karate kicked in the stomach. She clutched her gut, kneeling breathlessly.

Pidge’s bangs were in her face, “Back away from him.” She hissed.

Lance looked at the small girl in shock; He had no idea she knew how to fight.

Valerie scoffed as she moved back. Before Pidge could do anything else, she took the ring out of its pillow and threw it in the garbage can nearby.

“NO!’ Lance screamed as he stumbled over to the can, “No! Please don’t be gone! Please!” He was trembling, looking through the trash desperately.

Pidge looked at Valerie angrily, “I’m calling campus security.” She dialed the number, watching the rude woman closely.

Lance was still digging for the ring, sobbing as he did. That ring had been so special. He had gotten it just for Keith so he could bend down on one knee and propose to him tonight at dinner. Everything had been ruined. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his chest was compressing and his lungs were collapsing. He dropped to his knees, panting and grasping his chest. He felt overwhelmed, like the walls were closing in on him. He ruined everything. Everything was lost along with that ring.

“Lance?” Pidge looked frightened at how pale her friend was becoming, “Lance, can you hear me? I think you’re having a panic attack.” She frowned at the older man’s state. She went into safety mode and hugged Lance tightly, “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. Just hang in there.” She said quietly, furious with Valerie for causing this.

“M-My ring for Keith… I-it’s gone…” Lance chocked, eyes wide in agony.

Pidge understood then, “…Lance, I will personally look through that bag for you. I promise I’ll find that ring if it’s the last thing I do...” She rubbed his back soothingly, talking him through his breakdown.

The police removed Valerie from the campus and returned Lance’s cash to him. Pidge had to call Hunk since she assumed Keith was busy today. Once Hunk arrived, he was absolutely mortified with the condition his best friend was in and the story he was told

“Take him home.” She said, grabbing the garbage bag out of the can, “I’m going on an adventure…” She huffed and tied the bag before carrying it over her shoulder like a little Santa Clause, only there was nothing but grossness and a ring in the bag and she was more elfish anyway.

* * *

 

Hunk banged on Keith’s door, holding the weak Lance in his arms. The smaller boy was still quivering and crying. Keith opened the door, alarmed and horrified.

  
“What the hell happened?!” Keith asked, letting Hunk bring Lance to the couch.

“Valerie happened…” Hunk grumbled, “I can’t stay long… I need to go help Pidge with… Something…”

“Thanks for bringing him here…” Keith said. Hunk could have just taken Lance back to their place, but he didn’t. He brought Lance here.

Hunk smiled weakly, “He’s better off at home, you know?” He rushed back out to his car.

Keith went to Lance immediately, moving the hair out of his face, expression gentle, “Lance…” He whispered, concerned with his boyfriend’s state.

“H-hold me…” Lance whimpered and Keith didn’t hesitate to do so.

“You’ll be alright, I’ve got you…” He said in a calm voice, planting small affectionate kisses all over Lance’s face.

Lance’s eyes began to flutter closed and his breathing eased as the kisses trailed along his neck, “Keith…” He whispered.

“Lance…” Keith whispered back, voice cracking slightly. It was hard, but he needed to be strong for Lance right now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with Valerie, but I guess not because I needed more angst--// I'm sorry, lol. 
> 
> Poor Lance. I'm such a dick to him. XD


	16. A Lot of Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk are the best friends ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter. I really wanted to have a scene where Hunk and Pidge look through the garbage for Lance. XD

Pidge cracked her knuckles, slipping on a pair of latex gloves and putting on a gas mask. This was one of those dirty jobs that Mike Rowe guy always talked about. She never wanted to be a janitor or garbage man, but here she was being both by searching through a college campus trash bag. She was in the backyard so she wouldn’t stink up the house. She placed the black bag on a tarp before taking a pocket knife and slicing open the plastic.

All at once, garbage piled onto the tarp. Pidge sighed in hopes there wouldn’t be any used condoms in the mix. She got on her knees and started digging. A package of half eaten potato chips, some cheese dip, a few broken mechanical pencils, and even a ripped-up homework assignment were the first things she encountered before Hunk arrived.

“Hey, what can I help with?” He asked.

“Just help me look through this trash.” She gave him a pair of gloves, “Do you know what the ring looks like?”

“Tungsten with a red band in the middle.” He said, “It’s red on the inside too.”

She sighed, “We’re gonna have to wash the shit out of this ring when we find it. This garbage is totally unsanitary…”

“Yeah it is, but it’s pretty cool too.” Hunk examined a moldy Twinkie wrapper.

“Ew, put that down.” Pidge cringed as she tossed a few joints aside.

“Sorry, I thought it looked interesting!” He dug on one side of the pile while Pidge went through the other.

“Geez, this ring must be tiny…” She huffed after almost an hour of scavenging.

“Well, it’s gotta fit a human finger…” He shrugged, “There’s a lot of trash here too…”

After a little while, Matt came out, “What you guys doing?” He pinched his nose, “Boy, it reeks out here.”

“We’re looking for a ring.” Pidge replied, raising an eyebrow at a thong she pulled out from under a stack of ruined textbooks.

“Oh… You mean like… This one?” Matt casually pulled out the red and silver ring from the pile.

Pidge and Hunk deadpanned.

* * *

 

Keith swaddled Lance into his favorite Care Bear blanket. The man was beginning to recover from his hardcore panic attack. He was tired and feeble, taking humble sips of ice water from a straw.

“You feel a little better?” Keith asked softly, messaging Lance’s shoulders.

The weak man shrugged slightly, not wanting to use his voice. Keith sighed and gripped him in another careful hug.

“I’m sorry… I’m not the greatest nurse in the world… But I am trying my best…” He mumbled.

Lance looked at him before kissing his cheek, “You’re doing great…” He said inaudibly. Keith just barely heard it.

“Thanks, I’m glad you think so. Kind of lifts a bit of weight off my chest…” He sat beside Lance, holding him in his arms. His dinner reservations would have to be canceled and his plan to propose would have to make a raincheck. He’d call the restaurant as soon as Lance fell asleep.

“How’s your ankle?” Keith said, looking down at Lance’s bare foot. It was swollen again and there were newly developing bruises on his shin.

“Hurts…” Lance mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Wanna take a painkiller?”

“I’m afraid I’ll choke on it…” Lance leaned into Keith’s embrace.

“Okay…” Keith weaved his fingers through the light brown hair near his shoulder, “Take a nap then.”

Lance just nodded and within a few minutes, he was passed out. Keith smiled sadly, kissing the resting boy’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this might be a 20 chapter fic, but I'm still unsure. Maybe 25 if I'm motivated..? I dunno, it might be too much for you guys, lol.


	17. Proposal Input

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge knows something Lance and Keith don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly feels like such a filler chapter, ugh. I'm sorry. xux Next chapter will be better, I promise. But this chapter is mostly written to get things going sorta. Like, Lance needs his ring, somebody needs to push the two of them, etc--// 
> 
> But on a better note, I drew Lance and Keith in their outfits from the 'Check, Please' chapter! Take a look:  
> [Here](http://fabulolz.deviantart.com/art/Check-Please-693440410)  
> It's not the best drawing in the world, but it's... It's a thing... :'D

“Hunk, Pidge, you are my favorite people!” Lance hugged both tightly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can’t believe you found it!”

“Hey, don’t mention it, buddy.” Hunk patted the smaller man’s head, “What are best bros for?”

“You might wanna thank my brother if you ever see him… He sorta found it…” Pidge mumbled, still astounded that Matt found the ring so fast.  

Lance pulled back from the group hug and looked at the ring, “It’s still in mint condition. I’m so glad!” He placed it in his jacket pocket, “I’ll put it in the box tonight… The next time Keith and I go out, I’ll have to propose.” He smiled widely.

“I can’t wait!” Hunk grinned, “You’re gonna sweep Keith right off his feet! He’ll be so surprised.” The three of them walked to their next class together.

“Oh, on second thought, I forgot I need to do something for Keith.” Pidge said, pausing in her tracks, “I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah, let’s meet up for lunch! My treat!” Lance chirped.

Pidge hurried off to the bus stop, dialing Keith’s number on her phone.

“Hello?” Keith answered, a bit of clattering sounds in the background.

“Hey, I’m on my way to help fix your TV. Do you know what’s wrong with it?”

“…I can’t find the input button…”

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Pidge groaned as she showed Keith how to change the input for the umpteenth time, “Just hold the button for two seconds, then navigate your way down the input menu!”

Keith smashed the button into the remote and it got stuck, “Shit, does this mean that the input menu will always be on?”

“No! You just…” She facepalmed and sighed, “Just get a different remote for Pete’s sake…”

“Sorry for bothering you…”

“It’s okay. I kind of wanted to skip calculus anyway…” She turned off the TV manually, “What were you doing while we were on the phone? I heard noises…”

Keith visibly brightened, “I’ll show you…” He led Pidge to the dining room.

On the table were several photo frames, some of them already filled up.

“Whoa, I didn’t take you as the type to put pictures on the wall…” She whistled but then raised an eyebrow, “I don’t recognize these people though…” She examined a giant family picture, none of them looking like Keith.

“That is Lance’s family.” Keith clarified, “When he was with Valerie, he couldn’t hang up pictures of his family around the house because Valerie didn’t like his family… So now that he’s starting to live with me…” He scratched the back of his head, “I thought it would be nice to put some pictures up for him…”

Pidge smiled softly, “He’s going to love it.” She said simply, “Lance really does miss his family. They live all the way down in Cuba and he moved to America for college… They won’t let him come home until he has a bachelor’s degree.” She snorted.

“I see…” He sat down and started putting more pictures in frames. He stopped and stared at one photo, “Do you… Think he’ll like this one?”

Pidge came over to him and eyed it. She laughed, “He’ll love that one the most!”

It was a picture of Keith and Lance in front of the mini golf windmill. Both were soaking wet and grinning dorkily at each other.

“It’s the only picture I have of us together…”

“Well then, I think it’s time to take more pictures, huh?”

Keith nodded and then took a deep breath, “I’m… I’m going to propose to him…”

Pidge froze, “What?”

He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. The ring looked almost identical to the one Lance picked out for Keith, only this one was blue.

Pidge covered her mouth with both hands, face turning red. The two of them were going to propose to each other and it was just… Too cute.

“What? Does it look bad?”

“No! It’s perfect!” Pidge shrieked with joy, “It’s absolutely perfect!”

* * *

 

Pidge felt a little smug with the fact she knew something Lance and Keith didn’t know. However, she was agonizing for one of them to pop the question.

“Did ya propose yet?” She asked Lance one week.

“No. Not yet…” Lance responded shyly.

“Did you propose yet?” She asked Keith the next week.

“Uh, haven’t gotten to it yet…” Keith said, moving Lance’s stuff into his house.

“WHY HAVEN’T THEY PROPOSED TO EACH OTHER?!” Pidge screamed in her room, “It’s been almost three months!”

“Yo, chill out little sis.” Matt called from the bathroom in her bedroom.

“Why the hell are you in my bathroom?!”

“Mine’s clogged.”

“UGGGGHHHH!”

* * *

 

Lance giggled, “Okay, okay, what’s the surprise?” He had a blindfold over his face and Keith was guiding him down the hall.

“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise. Duh.” Keith chuckled. He removed the cloth from Lance’s face, “You can open your eyes.”

Lance obeyed and gasped when he saw the picture frames decorating the hallway, “Keith! Oh my god, this is-!” He was lost for words as he looked at them.

“Well, now that you’re moving in, I thought it’d make this place homelier if we added pictures to the walls…” He shrugged, “I put some of my family pictures up also…”

Lance was in awe at one photo, “It’s baby Keith!”

Keith blushed, “Shiro put up that one… It’s embarrassing as hell.”

“It sure is!” Lance snickered. He stopped when he saw the picture of them together, “This one is my favorite by far…”

“Is it?” Keith felt his heart rise, “It’s… My favorite too…”

Lance smiled brightly at him before grabbing him in a tight hug and intimate kiss, “I love you.” He said sincerely.

Keith closed his eyes, “I love you more.”

“Agh! Don’t start this again!” Lance squealed, giggling again.

“But it’s true.” Keith teased.

“No way, I love you so much more!”

“Are we gonna fight about this?”

“What? You wanna tussle?” Lance lowered his eyes.

“If it’s in the bedroom.” Keith smirked.

“Alright, let’s go.” Lance pulled Keith along.

“Easy there, sharpshooter.” Keith snickered.

“Damn straight.” Lance whistled, “Or should I say, damn gay..?”

“Stop with the sex puns.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

* * *

 

Lance slammed his books onto the table Hunk and Pidge shared with him in the library, “Okay, brainstorm session, people! I need ideas!”

Hunk sat up, pulling out a notebook, “Can you elaborate on that, good sir?”

“…” Lance banged his head onto the surface, “I’m too nervous to propose to Keith!”

Pidge groaned, “Still nothing? Are you kidding me?” The two of them were way too slow.

“I know, I know! I just suck at taking big steps! Keith was the one that asked me to move in and I did. But I don’t know how to ask him to go as far as to marry me!”

“Dude, relax!” Hunk patted his back, “Try practicing on me?”

Lance looked up, “Yo, Keith. Lemme be your husband. Here’s a ring. Do it?”

Hunk put some of his hair in his face and turned his head, “I don’t know, Lance. I’m kinda emo.”

Lance pouted, “If that’s what he’s going to say, then I’m doomed!”

Pidge was just staring at them like they were complete morons. Keith was also a moron. The universe was just filled with morons…

 “Shiro, how the hell did you propose to Allura?” Keith asked, helping his brother set up the nursery. They were currently stuck on building the crib.

“Well, we…” Shiro sighed, embarrassment written all over his face, “Allura proposed to me…”

“Seriously?!” Keith was shocked.

“I-I was just too nervous to ask!

“You were dating her for years and you were _still_ too nervous?!”

“Sh-shut up!” Shiro pouted, “Look, it happened like this: We were sitting in the back of the car at a drive-in movie and she whispered in my ear that she wanted to take the next step. I assumed she meant she wanted to have sex, but it confused me because we’d already slept together in the past. She told me to open my hand and instead of giving me a condom, she gave me a ring. Then she used my full name and asked me to marry her.”

“Wow… That’s…”

“It was extremely romantic in my eyes. It was crazy because she wasn’t showing any sign of fear or worry! She knew that I would say yes or she would make me say yes!” Shiro laughed, “And now we’re gonna get married after the baby’s born.”

“Allura is pretty bad ass…”

“Yes, she is. That’s why I love her.” Shiro smiled cheerfully.

“…How’d she end up with a dork like you?” Keith snorted.

“RUDE!”

* * *

 

The fourth month finally rolled around and Pidge was so annoyed. She needed to do something, ANYTHING, to get the two of them, or at least one of them to propose. So, she came up with a plan…

“Just ask him to go on a picnic date with you in the park.” She told Keith.

Keith raised his eyebrows, “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“I know, I came up with it.”

“So, the next time he asks you on a date, tell him that you can make dinner. Like, if he decides he wants to go on a picnic date for example, tell him you’ll make the food.” Pidge told Lance the next day.

“What should I make though?” Lance asked curiously.

“Be traditional and make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Milk to wash it down.” She said, “Just be childish like you always are. Keith will think it’s cute.”

After Lance walked away, Pidge rubbed her hands together; Surely her plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm gonna take my time writing the next chapter then. Wanna make it better than this one, that's for sure. I wanted to write Pidge anyway, so...


	18. More Where That Came From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I took so long on this update, but I really wanted to think about how to make it not basic. Originally I was thinking, "Go for something sweet and passionate!" but then my sense of humor pushed me in an entirely different direction. XD So here it is.

“Pidge, are you sure this is okay..?” Hunk was organizing a full set of aerial fireworks, “Are these even legal here? I feel like they’re not.”

“Relax, Hunk.” Pidge whispered, peeking through the bushes, “Everything will be fine if you just listen to me. I know what I’m doing.” She crouched down, watching as the two men came into view, “This is going to be great…”

* * *

 

“Is here good?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, here is fine!” They laid the checkered blanket on a bright green patch of grass, “This is so nice. We’re gonna watch the sunset together. I love it!” Lance smiled as he sprawled out onto the setup.

“It’s pretty neat. Romantic.” Keith chuckled as he sat down beside him, “Beautiful.” He said, looking down at Lance.

Lance smirked, “You talking to me?”

“Yes.”

“Well good because I’d be pretty mad if you were calling someone else beautiful!” He snickered and moved up to kiss Keith on the lips, “Let’s eat, shall we?”

Keith nodded as Lance opened the wooden woven basket, taking out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“Seriously, peanut butter and jelly?” Keith snorted.

“I wanted to kind of delve into our childhood again.” Lance shrugged, “Are you not impressed?”

“I’ll be damn impressed if these are the best PB and J sandwiches I’ve ever tasted.” Keith took a bite of one and smiled, “Not mom’s, but they are pretty good.”

“Eh, I try.” Lance ate a sandwich too; Wrong move, Pidge was stupid.

“So…” Keith watched as the sun began to sink behind the mountains, “How… How is everything?”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “You should know, I live with you now.”

“Sorry…” Keith blushed, not knowing what to say. The air felt heavy with awkward aroma.

“…Remember when we first met..?” Keith tried.

“Uh, barely.” Lance deadpanned.

“Wrong topic.” Keith sighed.

Lance tilted his head and scooted closer to his darling, “What’s up? You seem nervous?”

“I do?” He was trying so hard not to make it obvious. The ring in his pocket felt like a huge weight he could barely lift.

“Yeah, just a little.” Lance gave him a relaxed smile, “But you know you don’t have to be nervous around me.”

“Lance, we’ve been dating for over two months now, almost three, and you still give me butterflies to this day.” Keith took his hand.

“That’s part of being in love, I guess.” Lance kissed the smaller man’s nose, “Sometimes, you just gotta take a chance though…” He mostly said that to assure himself.

“…I’ve got an important question to ask you…” Keith whispered.

“I need to ask you something too…” Lance’s eyes darted to the basket.

“W-well let’s just say it at the same time!”

“Are you sure..?”

“Yeah, let’s just go for it? On three?”

“Sure.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Marry me?” They said at the same time, holding their rings out for each other. Both their jaws dropped.

“Holy shit…” Lance was lost for words.

“Ain’t that the truth…” Keith was speechless also.

The two were quiet for a long moment before looking at each other with watery eyes. They embraced.

“Keith, of course I’ll marry you!” Lance cried into Keith’s shoulder.

“I’ll marry you too.” Keith laughed, tears spilling down his face.

They held each other for a long moment, laughing at their idiocy and irony. It was the hardest they had ever laughed.

“Okay, okay.” Lance pulled back and slipped his ring onto Keith’s finger, Keith doing the same.

“Oh wow…” Keith wiped his face, “Ah this is so fucking great.”

“I know. It’s fucking amazeballs!” Lance chocked, “We’re gonna get married, holy hell!” He squealed.

“I-I know. This feels like a dream.”

“Pinch me just to make sure?”

Keith did so, “Did it hurt?”

“IT HURT SO FUCKING BAD!” Lance sobbed into his boyfriend, Keith patted his back.

“Got anything to drink in there?”

“Y-yeah, let me just get it.” Lance sniffled, grabbing a champagne bottle. He put milk in an empty bottle to make it fancier. He poured two glasses full and gave one to Keith, “A toast to us and our forever!” He cheered.

“Well said.” Keith took a sip of his drink, gazing lovingly at Lance. But then, he paled, “Lance…” He put the cup down, “What is this?”

“It’s milk.”

Fireworks started exploding right in front of them, scaring them shitless. Hunk ran out of the bushes just then, holding his ass which was in flames.

“I’M LACTOSE INTOLERANT!” Keith screamed.

* * *

 

Lance was in the emergency room, holding an ice pack to Hunk’s buttock. Keith was held up in the bathroom having an extremely important business meeting with the John. Who knew one sip of milk would take an hour to recover from.

“Feeling better, Hunk?” Lance asked his friend who was lying face down on the hospital bed.

“I feel like I just got branded…”

“You did.” Lance shrugged.

Pidge walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, “That did not work out the way I planned at all…”

“Sorry I was sitting on top of the big firework and didn’t know you lit it.” Hunk sighed.

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know why you decided to do that…”

“Why were you guys there?” Lance decided to ask.

Hunk and Pidge shared a look before smiling nervously.

“…Pidge knew Keith was going to propose, huh?” Everything seemed far too fishy from Pidge’s end.

“Yeah…” She sat next to Lance, “Sorry that I planned out your guys’ proposal.”

“I mean… I guess it’s okay because you kind of pushed us to do it… So, thanks…” Lance patted her tiny head.

“Don’t do it too hard, I’ll get smaller.” She deadpanned.

Keith finally walked out of the bathroom and everyone plugged their noses.

“And you think my natural scent smells like shit?!” Lance screeched.

“Well, I did take a shit just now… And there will probably be more where that came from…” Keith held his stomach as it grumbled again, hurrying back into the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a few fan comics where Keith is lactose intolerant. I can't remember if that's canon or not, so sorry--// xux 
> 
> Anyway, we're beginning to dwindle into the last chapters~! It's kind of exciting, isn't it? Not to worry though, because I already have another idea for a new fanfiction. It's another Klance one, but there's a love triangle or square I guess, lol. In this fic, Lance is a detective and Keith is a gang member. That's all I'm going to tell you for now, but let me know if you think it sounds worth the read. It's in Lance's POV, but I'm nervous it won't be interesting enough because it's more drama than humor (Unlike this fic, which is the opposite). 
> 
> Next chapter will have a few random bits plugged in and then a wedding I suppose. :)


	19. Lots of TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have suiting issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was gonna be a wedding chapter? You thought WRONG! XD I'm thinking I'm gonna stretch out the time left, so excuse me~! owo
> 
> Introducing Keith and Shiro's mom--// xux

There was a reason Keith didn’t like his boyfriends meeting his mother. Every time he brought someone over for dinner, she would tell the ‘adoption story’. Even with Shiro and Allura with them, it didn’t stop her.

“We adopted little Keith at birth. His birth father died in an accident and his birth mother was so young and unprepared without her lover.” Miss. Shirogane sighed, “He was so adorable. Had a little button nose and bright purple eyes. We knew he was an angel sent down from heaven!”

“Eomma, please. No more stories…” Keith groaned, growling when he was hit with the older woman’s cane.

“Don’t mess with mom, Keith.” Shiro laughed before he was hit also.

“Takashi, why did you get a girl pregnant before marrying her?! I thought I taught you better!”

“Y-you did mama! You did!” Shiro pouted, covering his head in case he got wacked again.

Allura was just having the time of her life watching her fiancé and future brother in law get hit, giggling hysterically. Lance was just watching, smiling fondly. Families were nice. He was the youngest sibling in his, but he became an uncle at an early age, being able to interact with a bunch of kids.

“So, where is Mr. Shirogane?” Lance asked. The three family members looked down solemnly.

“He passed away.” Miss. Shirogane sighed, “Right before Takashi got into elementary school. He was such a good man. Doing his best to provide for his family. But he had a heart attack too soon.”

Lance frowned, “Sorry for asking…” He felt guilty.

“It’s fine.” She smiled, “I knew you would be bound to ask eventually.”

“Am I really that predictable..?”

“Just a little.” Now he knew where Keith got his bluntness from. He gasped when the woman started rubbing his cheeks.

“How did you get your skin so soft? TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!” She screeched.

“Uh, plenty of moisturizer. Lots of TLC.” Lance chuckled, glancing at Keith to make sure he was doing a decent job. Keith chuckled, nodding.

* * *

 

After dinner, Keith and Lance headed back to their place, laying down in bed. It was always nice, being able to lay together so intimately without taking clothes off. Sometimes when Keith had a day off and Lance didn’t have class, they would just lay in bed all day talking about life and their potential future.

“I wish you could meet my family.” Lance’s voice broke their loving silence.

“I will, eventually.” Keith shrugged, wrapping an arm around Lance, “Invite them to the wedding.”

“I want to… But I’m afraid it’ll be too expensive for them or too far… My mama hates planes and heights, so I don’t think she’d be willing to fly.” He sighed.

Keith frowned, caressing Lance’s cheek and petting his hair, “We’ll work something out.” He promised.

“I wanna take Lance to Cuba for our honeymoon.” Keith said to Allura the next day. Keith and Lance had been scheduled for a suit fitting, however, Lance said he needed to pick something up first. So, Keith was just hanging out with Allura, looking through an assortment of ties.

“That would be incredibly romantic. I’m sure Lance would love it more than anything.” Allura nodded, “I say go for it! Ooh!” She jolted, clutching her stomach.

Keith stopped what he was doing and immediately went to her, “Allura? Are you okay?” She was almost eight months along now, so only time would tell when the baby would be born, “Need me to call Shiro?”

“Ah, no I’m fine.” She assured, “The baby tends to kick very hard.” She smiled, “He’s a tough little guy!”

Keith returned a gentle smile, “I’m sure he is… His dad is Shiro after all. He’s the strongest guy I know… But don’t tell him I said that!”

“I won’t!” Little did Keith know, Allura had her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

 

Lance was in the process of being fitted, but not for a suit.

“Wait until Keith sees this! His jaw will drop to the goddamn floor!” He snorted as he tried on lingerie in a dressing room stall of a sex shop. He dragged his best man with him, making him wait outside his fitting room.

“Are you done yet? I feel awkward being here…” Hunk blushed at a set of cute lacy bras.

“You know, maybe you should get something for Shay! Or… You could always-.”

“DON’T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH THINGS, LANCE!” Hunk squealed, face burning up.

Lance came out of the stall dressed in his normal attire, “Okay, I wanna buy this.” He held up the gorgeous lingerie, but Hunk was covering his eyes.

“Unlike you, I still wear my purity ring.” He said, “Gotta keep my eye virginity if I wanna be pure.”

“What’s so good about being pure?” Lance replied, mischief in his voice.

“Well, for starters, I don’t have to think about what my best friend is wearing in his bedroom time.” Hunk deadpanned, “Just to make things clear, I really don’t want that image in my head.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” Lance snorted as he purchased the sexual outfit, asking that it be put in a gift box.

“Shouldn’t you be the one getting suited? I thought we were supposed to go to a suit fitting appointment with Keith.”

“…” Lance froze, “…FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!”

* * *

 

“You’re way fucking late.” Keith huffed, arms crossed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Lance whined, “I really needed to pick up this thing, it’s super special!”

“It better be special considering how much time you took. We almost missed our slot!”

“I know, I’m really sorry.” Lance tried sounding sincere.

Keith sighed, slowly beginning to calm down, “Let’s just get this over with…”

The associate nodded, clapping his hands. Two other employees jogged over, tearing Lance and Keith away from each other. Lance squeaked and squealed as he was stripped of his clothing in a dressing room. Keith just snarled and yelled profanities in the room opposite of Lance, his hot headedness unyielding.

In a manner of minutes, the two were pushed out in their boxers. Lance grimaced; This time around he was wearing his Spongebob underwear.

“What the fuck are those?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s Spongebob, dude!”

“Why is Spongebob on your underwear?”

“You’ve seen literally every pair of boxers I own, why are you asking such absurd questions? I thought you knew me better!”

“Geez, don’t get your panties in a wad.” Keith snorted.

Lance deadpanned, “Don’t make stupid jokes when we’re half naked or I’ll get a boner. You don’t wanna see Spongebob’s nose.”

“I really don’t.” Keith laughed. The two were interrupted by Pidge clearing her throat. They turned to see their audience of five people. Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith’s mom.

Keith turned bright red and Lance giggled nervously, “Well this is awkward…”

“Extremely awkward.” Keith corrected, “Why are we just standing here like this?”

“Your mother requested it.” Allura said cheerfully as Miss. Shirogane snapped pictures.

“WHAT THE HELL MOM?!”

“It’s for your scrapbook, Keith!”

Keith rubbed his temples, “Can we please just get some suits out already? I did not come here to do a peep show.”

“Aw I dunno Keith. I feel kinda cool strutting my stuff for our scrapbook.” Lance grinned, posing for the camera.

Keith covered Lance with his own body, “Enough!” He shrieked like a pre-pubescent teenager. Lance was shameless, ready to flaunt his junk to the world.

“Which do you prefer?” The suitor asked, “Black or white.”

“I think Lance should wear white. It’s more his color.” Allura said.

“Keith looks better in black. He’s kinda emo.” Shiro chortled.

“I will hit you, Shiro.” Keith stared menacingly.

“Please don’t hurt me!” His brother used his fiancé as a shield.

“Is white really my color?” Lance asked mostly himself.

“You look beautiful in any color…” Keith mumbled so only Lance would hear.

Lance giggled shyly, “Keith, you know inflating my ego turns me on~”

“Please don’t talk about your kinks right in front of us.” Pidge groaned, “Especially in your underwear. Gross.”

Lance apologized before he was swept away by an employee back to the dressing room. Keith was escorted back politely so he wouldn’t throw a temper tantrum for being rushed. Within seconds, the two were thrown out again. They stood next to each other, avoiding eye contact because they felt nervous.

“Eh, I dunno. Lance needs something that’ll pop a bit more.” Hunk said thoughtfully. He knew his best friend needed to be extra for his big day. Extra every day, all day. He was sure Lance had a tanktop that said that.

“I think Keith’s is a little too big. I mean, look, the sleeves are flooding him.” Miss. Shirogane tusked.

The employees nodded and threw the men back into their respective rooms. They came out after a while only to receive similar complaints from their crew. An hour later, both boys started to get annoyed.

“Hey Keith, isn’t this supposed to be _our_ wedding?” Lance whispered.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it...”

Keith closed his eyes, “Guys.” His voice was loud, making everyone else shut up, “This isn’t a fashion show. _We_ wanna pick _our_ suits.”

The five looked at each other before nodding. Keith looked to Lance, “How about it, Lance? Think you can pick a suit that works for you?”

Lance nodded, “I’m a fashionista, you know that!” He winked before running off to the dressing room himself, Keith doing the same. Eventually, the two emerged, looking handsome as ever.

Lance stuck with white, wearing a red bowtie. Keith picked a black suit with a blue tie. Lance smirked at his lover and Keith grinned seductively.

“You know, blue’s my favorite color.”

“Red’s mine.”

“How thoughtful of us.”

In the end, those were the suits they picked.

Later that evening, the couple went out for drinks with their best men.

“You know, I would have much rather you wear a dress.” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear.

Lance chocked on his martini.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 20 chapters or 25? I'm still thinking on it... Drama sounds nice. :3c


	20. Mehrriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a pun, okay? 
> 
> Welp, lucky you guys. I guess I'll be making this 25 chapters. The next five chapters will kind of be bonus I guess, the last one being an epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> I'm going to be a little slow on updates, sorry. I recently got my second kidney stone (Or something along the lines of kidney pain, they couldn't find a kidney stone in me, but it feels like there is one.) and the painkillers make me super sleepy. xux However, I have typed up the first few chapters for the other fanfiction I wanted to publish. I think I'll post that after I post this chapter...

“Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, ¿y si me olvido de mis votos?” Lance was pacing back and forth in his old room at Hunk’s place. Shay would move in after the wedding.

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re saying, but you need to calm down.” Hunk said sheepishly.

“Este día es tan importante. Si lo arruino, moriré!” He screeched, breathing unevenly.

“Lance, relax! You need to speak English!”

“¡Haré toda mi boda en español si significa que no me avergüenzo!” He growled, “No hay inglés, no hay problema!”

Hunk slapped him across the face hard only for Lance to slap him back.

“Feel better?” Hunk asked, holding his cheek.

“Much better!” Lance had a red handprint on the side of his face, “I should have just eaten a Snickers or something!”

“Yeah, maybe…” Their friendship was stronger than this unbearable stinging pain, “Where did you learn to slap so hard..?”

“My mama.” Lance deadpanned.

Lance’s phone started ringing and he answered, “Hello my beautiful bride Keef~” He chirped.

“Don’t call me that. It’s Keith.” Keith huffed, “Are you all packed for our honeymoon?”

“Yessir!” Lance giggled, “I can’t believe you tried to surprise me by taking me to Cuba! I’m so excited!”

Keith smiled softly, “Yeah, me too… I’ll put your stuff in the car.”

“Great! Thanks! Oh, I gotta go. Hunk is making me a special breakfast and my mama is on the other line.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too!” Lance chirped before hanging up.

Keith sighed as he went into their bedroom back at home, grabbing Lance’s suitcase. He opened it to make sure Lance had packed some toothpaste (They no longer shared toothpaste because Lance would squeeze it from the middle, whereas Keith would start from the end and work the paste forward.) and a toothbrush (Because Lance tended to rob his if he didn’t have one.). He unzipped the bag and tilted his head when he saw a lingerie giftbox. His face turned red when he realized what Lance had in mind for tonight.

He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. Lance was so gorgeous and sweet, Keith couldn’t stand it. Sometimes he felt like squealing when he thought about his fiancé, but he was too Keithy to do that.

He zipped the bag back up and grabbed his phone when it started vibrating in his pocket, “Lance, you’re a sly dog. Think you’d get away with packing something special for me without me finding out, huh?” He snickered.

“Hello.” The voice was not Lance’s.

Keith blinked a few times, “Who’s this?”

“This is Valerie.” She spoke, “Listen, I know you and Lance are all lovey dovey and everything, but I need you to do me a favor…”

He scowled, “I’m not doing shit for you. Not after all the pain you caused Lance.”

“I will cause him even more pain if you don’t help me.”

“What the hell will you do? You’ve got nothing on him, you psycho bitch.” Keith was not one to hold his tongue when he was mad.

“Well, I have a few… ‘Buddies’ that might make a difference to your wedding… And I know Lance is at his old place. In fact, I’m standing right in front of it right now and I won’t hesitate to walk in and beat the shit out of him. I still have a key.” She smirked, “So, what’s it gonna be?”

He bit the inside of his cheek, “What do you want?”

“I’ll let you know what I want when you come meet me behind Hunk’s apartment complex.”

* * *

 

Keith felt so shady as he walked behind the building, looking for the face he’d only seen two times. He stopped in front of her. Valerie looked awful; She was wearing dingy clothes and her mascara was running down her face.

“I’m here now.” He spoke, “Tell me what it is you want.”

“Break up with Lance.” Valerie said bluntly.

“…What?”

“You heard me.” She snarled, “Break his heart like he broke mine or I’ll have… I’ll have my people ruin your wedding!”

Keith stared at her for a long moment before crossing his arms, “Your hesitation in that sentence makes me think you don’t have anybody coming to ‘ruin our wedding’.”

“I-I do! You just wait!” She gritted her teeth.

Keith lowered his eyes, “You’re petty as hell… You blackmail me into breaking up with Lance just so you can make him suffer some more. Is that all you live for? Making Lance hurt…” He gripped her by the collar, “Well I’m not gonna stand for that shit anymore! You either walk away and don’t come back or I’ll be the shit out of _you_ right here!”

“Y-You can’t hit a girl!”

“I sure as hell can and will if you don’t get the fuck out of my face.” He let her go, face dark and gaze fierce, “You stay out of our lives. Leave Lance alone, or I’ll call the police on your ass. I ain’t taking your shit, bitch.” Unlike Lance, he could stand up for himself in front of a violent person. He wasn’t afraid of her, she could threaten him to the end of time and he still wouldn’t be phased.

Valerie was wide eyed when she realized this before she scampered off.

“Don’t come back!” He yelled after her.

“Keith?” Lance was looking out of the open window.

Keith looked up at his fiancé in surprise before looking down ashamed, “Sorry, Lance… She wanted to hurt you and… I couldn’t take it anymore…”

Lance stared before moving away from the window. He came outside seconds later, “You’re… So much stronger than me…” He hugged him tightly, kissing the smaller man’s forehead, “You’re my knight in shining armor.”

“Well, I have to defend my prince at all costs.” Keith smiled shyly.

They were about to share a victory kiss before someone’s hand blocked them.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, again…” Hunk cleared his throat as the couple stared at him enthralled with rage, “I’ve heard it is bad luck to see your groom on the wedding day…”

“Hunk, you are literally the biggest cockblock ever…” Lance groaned as he kissed Keith quickly before walking back into the complex, Hunk following. Keith just smiled, relaxing a bit. He felt like a hero… And Lance was going to reward him tonight.

* * *

 

Lance heaved into a paper bag under the gazebo at their wedding site, “Oh god, I’m getting married in twenty minutes.”

“And you couldn’t be readier!” Hunk assured him, rubbing his shoulder, “Why the heck are you so nervous? You’ve got the guy wrapped around your finger. I don’t think he’s gonna say no!”

Pidge came over, “Hey, we almost ready?”

“PIDGE! PUNCH ME!”

Pidge did not hesitate to hit Lance, “That’s for-! Well… That’s for whatever…”

Lance had been knocked unconscious.

“JESUS CHRIST, PIDGE! YOU KILLED HIM!” Hunk was panicked.

“I did not kill him… Just gave him the good old K.O.”

“WHY?!”

“Well, you saw! He asked me to hit him!”

“NOT THAT HARD! HOLY FUCK!”

Allura hummed as she came over, “What is the prob- OH MY GOD, LANCE!”

“PIDGE KNOCKED HIM OUT!”

“PIDGE, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!”

“HE ASKED ME TO!”

* * *

 

Keith was taking deep breaths, talking to himself in a mirror, “Okay, nothing less than meh. No meh whatsoever.” He looked up at the ceiling, “Don’t fuck me over you shit-ass deities whoever you are!”

“Keith, why are you talking to yourself?” Shiro had walked into the bathroom.

“I’m not, I’m talking to god or whatever.” He huffed, “Are we almost ready?”

“I dunno, lemme text Allura. She went to go check on Lance. He’s outside.” He started tapping away on his phone.

Keith and Lance had decided on an outdoor wedding. So, they booked a venue that had a lovely grass area for their marriage and reception that included a cabin with a ballroom just in case the weather turned bad. The thing that attracted them most about this place, however, was the beautiful gazebo, now decorated with red and blue ribbons and flowers just for their event. Keith promised Lance they could go stargazing there together tonight before they’d get on a plane to Cuba. He was so excited to see Cuba; He’d be able to hear Lance speak Spanish pretty much the entire time and he would meet Lance’s big family. Someday he’d have to take Lance to Korea to meet his birth mother…

“Fuck.” Shiro paled as he read a text message.

“What?”

“…Pidge knocked Lance out.”

* * *

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith was about to burst, stomping around the ballroom. They had Lance laying down on a long couch. Hunk was fanning his friend desperately wanting him to wake up.

“He asked me to hit him.” Pidge groaned, “How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Well you didn’t have to go and punch him out _that_ hard!” Keith sighed, “We have people waiting for us to get married for fuck’s sake.”

“Keith, just calm down.” Shiro said slowly, “Don’t worry, I’ll let the guests know there’s been a delay, okay? Hunk, Pidge, come help me out?” The two recruits nodded and went with Shiro.

“I’ll go notify the officiant!” Allura ran off also.

Keith knelt beside Lance’s limp body, “Are you really that nervous?”

“… Yeah…” Lance mumbled. He had basically been playing dead.

“Why?” Keith took his hand, “Don’t you want to marry me?”

“Of course, I do…” Lance opened his eyes, “I just… What if later down the road… You decide you don’t want me anymore?”

“…” Keith softened his expression, “When would I never not want you?” He kissed Lance’s hand, “Lance, have I not made it clear enough that you’re the only one I wanna be with for the rest of my life? I tell you almost every day that I’ll stay right by your side.”

The tan boy stared before lowering his eyes, “I have dreams about us… Being married, having a good life… And… Sometimes in those dreams we have kids and it makes me…” He gulped back a cry, “It makes me so happy to see that… I want it to come true…”

“Man, I thought I was the only one that had those kinds of dreams.” Keith chuckled, “Lance, I’m totally on board for this rollercoaster we call life. Whatever happens, I’m in. Marriage is just the first step of our adventure. So… Let’s get married, shall we?” His eyes began to water and he had the biggest grin spread over his face.

Lance smiled back before nodding, “Yeah, let’s get this story written. I’ve been waiting for almost twenty chapters!”

* * *

 

“Everyone, there will still be a wedding, but it may be postponed by an hour or so!” Shiro tried to assure the guests.

“Please sir, we need you to stay for just a few more hours!” Allura pouted at the marriage officiant who wanted to leave.

“Eh hem.” Lance cleared his throat and everyone looked in his direction. He was arm in arm with Keith, “We’re ready.”

The guests scrambled to their seats and places. The marriage officiant straightened out his toupee. Keith and Lance waited for the music to begin before walking down the aisle together. Pidge tossed flower petals behind them, not giving a shit if they got on someone’s nice shoes. Lance and Keith kept glancing at each other as they went, letting out quiet chuckles.

Finally, they stood at the altar, decorated with blue and red roses just for them. The two held hands tightly as Allura placed white flower crowns upon their heads. The woman just couldn’t resist and they looked adorable with them on. The marriage officiant began to speak, but it became gibberish to Lance and Keith. All they could see and hear was each other, and they didn’t want to put their attention on anything else. They were each other’s world and nothing else mattered.

“Do we have any vows?” The officiant asked.

“Yeah.” Keith pulled out a piece of paper, “Couldn’t memorize it like I wanted to, but… Lance, before we officially tie the knot, I want you to know that… Being with you has been anything beyond meh… Nothing less than meh…”

Lance giggled softly, “Keith, a long time ago, I never thought I’d be standing at a beautiful altar with someone I would call my soul mate… And now here I am and I really couldn’t be happier… I agree that we are nothing less than meh.” They laughed about their inside joke while everyone else was seriously confused.

“Do you Keith Kogane, take Lance as your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant asked.

“Sure do.”

“And do you, Lance Mcclain, take Keith as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Lance snorted.

“Then, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you… Man and man. You may… Kiss the groom..?” Obviously, the officiant wasn’t used to homosexual marriages.

The newlyweds embraced in a very intimate kiss. Their audience clapped as the tears began to spill past their cheeks. They pulled back, eyes closed and pressing their foreheads together, enjoying one another’s presence.

Suddenly there was a screech.

“MY WATER BROKE!” Allura announced.

And in one instant, it was like the fucking apocalypse happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to translate what Lance said because the point is for you not to understand it--// Unless you know Spanish, lucky you. Sorry if my Google translate app is wrong. XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I was half high while writing it. These painkillers really kill me *Badum-tish*. Anyway, pray for an update soon, lol.


	21. You Done Married My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura's baby arrives. Keith and Lance stop at McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the slow update, but I haven't had much inspiration lately due to recent illness. I'm getting back up and running, but I'm also getting a job... So we'll see how this goes! :D 
> 
> Btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 200 KUDOS (?) AND OVER 2,000 READS! You guys are the reason I write, so thanks so much for everything! I really appreciate it!

The gang was in the hospital waiting room. Lance was tapping his foot anxiously to the annoyance of Keith.

“For the love of god, Lance, please, stop tapping your fucking foot.” Keith finally groaned.

“I was tapping my foot?” Lance deadpanned, finally stopping.

“Thank you…” Keith’s next target was Shiro who was pacing around and mumbling things under his breath, “Shiro, sit the fuck down.”

“How do you expect me to sit down?!” Shiro screamed, “My fiancé is in there having a baby!”

“The only reason you’re not allowed to go in is because you’re panicky right now.” Pidge said.

“That doesn’t matter right now!” Shiro began sobbing, “I wanna see my soon to be wife!”

“Uh, Shiro.” Coran waved him over already prepared in scrubs and a facemask, “You can come help if you want.”

“I WILL HELP!” He didn’t hesitate to come running. The two rushed off to Allura’s room.

Keith sighed, “Way to end a wedding…”

“I think it makes it memorable.” Lance shrugged.

“Yeah, the kid’s birthday is gonna be on our wedding anniversary.”

“Well, I’m lowkey bad at remembering occasions. This helps a little.”

“I guess…” Keith leaned back in his chair, “We may have to postpone our flight…”

“We can try for a late night flight, can’t we..?” Lance started undoing his bowtie, draping it around his neck, “I’m starving. Wanna eat somewhere?”

* * *

 

Lance scarfed down several French fries at once, “Damn, McDonalds fries are my shit!” He and Keith decided to go to McDonalds for dinner.

“Except for when they’re cold.” Keith bit into his Big Mac, “Then they taste like shit.”

“The microwave always makes food taste like cow poop.” Lance ordered several boxes of fries and that was it.

“Do you think we should get some food for Shiro?” He asked, “What about Pidge and Hunk?”

Lance pointed to the two people at a corner table with moustaches and sunglasses silently stalking them, “What about them?”

Keith noticed it was Pidge and Hunk, “Never mind.” He stole one of Lance’s fries only for Lance to eat the other half of the fry while it was still in his mouth, “Hey, bitch!”

“Swiper no swiping.” Lance stuck out his tongue, “Viva la fuck you.”

Keith snorted, “What the fuck, Lance?”

“What’s not to fuck?”

“I don’t know you anymore.”

“Boi, you better know me if you done married my ass!” They laughed together before Keith got a phone call.

“Hey Shiro… Yeah, sorry we left, but we were hungry… Oh, really? Well then consider us on our way.” He hung up, “Baby’s here.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled, “I wanna see!”

“Us too!” Hunk and Pidge suddenly weren’t stalkers anymore.

“Well fuck, let’s go.” Keith rolled his eyes as they headed to the car.

* * *

 

“Everyone, meet… Shiro.” Allura cooed over the baby in her arms.

“…Isn’t Shiro’s name Shiro..?” Lance asked.

“No, my name is Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro.” Shiro clarified.

“So… The baby’s full name is Shiro Shirogane…” Keith deadpanned.

“It’s actually Shiro Alfor Coran Shirogane.” Allura corrected.

“…Well that’s fucking stupid.” Keith snorted.

“Rude!” Shiro huffed, crossing his arms, “I came up with it!”

“No wonder it’s so bad…”

* * *

 

After taking the time to greet the baby, Keith and Lance left so they wouldn’t get to Cuba too late. It was already ten at night where they were and Cuban time was roughly two hours ahead. They sat in the airport waiting for their flight, drinking coffee and Red Bull to stay awake.

“Damn…” Lance crushed the energy drink can against Keith’s head, “My parents aren’t gonna let us in if we get there too late.” He sighed.

“Ow.” Keith mumbled, “Well, we could always stay in hotel room for a little while…” They originally planned to stay at Lance’s parents’ house.

“Get one that has a real nice jacuzzi. I like hot tubs.” Lance rested his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“Me too. A nice hot soak would really get the tension out of me…”

“Why are you so tense?” Lance reached his arm around and started rubbing his husband’s back.

“It’s been a hectic day, you know? Just a bunch of stuff going on and a mixture of emotions… Stress… Excitement… Anxiety…”

“I know how you feel.”

“Glad I’m not the only one…” Keith took a deep breath, “But at the end of the day, I’m glad I’m finally able to be alone with you.” He grinned devilishly.

Lance giggled, “Aw Keith, don’t, you’re gonna make me blush!”

“But you know red’s my favorite color~” Keith growled playfully before diving in to attack Lance with kisses. The taller man squealed and squeaked at ever peck at his cheek, but stopped when he heard someone cough nearby. His expression went blank when he saw the familiar moustache stalkers.

“Keith, we have company again.”

Keith stopped, “Same people as last time?”

“Yep.”

“…Should we say something?”

“Nope. Just ignore them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter is due to be a long one (And smutty-- *cough*) 
> 
> Hey, if you guys could, please suggest scenes for me to draw from this fic because I really want to draw a scene but I'm not sure which one. Thanks. :)


	22. Chew and Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has smut in it! Beware my young children--// It actually get really bad but funny toward the end. Lemme know if I should change the rating. I'm still waiting for somebody to say something. I suck at rating things I think, lol. 
> 
> Also, just to add, JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER UNTIL SEASON 3 COMES OUT! YAY! MY FANFICTIONS WON'T BE ACCURATE WITH SOME OF THE CANNON THINGS I'VE MENTIONED ANYMORE! XD Not that there was much to begin with, save the character personalities. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the show!

Even though Lance promised he would stay up the entire flight with Keith, but he ultimately passed out within minutes of their take off. Keith didn’t mind though, he thought it was funny and Lance’s sleepy face was adorable. He simply read a knife magazine, dozing off a few times.

Lance jolted awake when Keith tapped him five hours later, “Come on, we’ve landed.”

“Already? That only felt like five minutes…” Lance yawned, stretching as he got up.

“It was. Plus a few hours.” Keith snorted before guiding his husband to the exit. They grabbed their suitcases and managed to hail a cab once outside.

“Feels great to be home…” Lance sighed happily, watching the Cuban sunrise, “I can’t wait to see everyone again… It’s been so long!”

“I’m a little anxious about it.” Keith admitted, “What if they don’t like me?”

Lance smirked in response, “Keith, they’re gonna love ya. Don’t sweat it.”

Arriving at the hotel, Lance promptly paid the driver before stepping out with Keith, “So, you gonna carry me to the room?” Lance grinned excitedly.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He opened his arms, “Come here…” Lance squealed as he hopped into the Korean man’s arms. Keith was strong, so he could hold Lance along with their luggage, but he asked the bellhop to grab their bags when they got in the lobby.

Even though Lance insisted he be hauled up the stairs, Keith refused to do so. They ended up taking the elevator, Keith still holding his bride nonchalantly as people came and went. They stopped on the fourth floor, meeting up with suitcases by the time they got to their room. Lance stayed in Keith’s hold as he unlocked the door with a card key. The flexible man used his long leg to kick the door open once Keith twisted the knob. Keith tossed Lance onto the bed roughly, causing the boy to hit his head against the backboard.

“Oh, shit! My bad!’ Keith ran over and examined him.

“You trying to give me a goddamn concussion?!” Lance pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

“No.” Keith laughed slightly, “It was kind of funny though.”

“It’ll be funny for you until you don’t have a husband anymore!”

Keith brought their bags in as Lance wandered their suite. It was big with a small kitchen, jetted bath tub, and huge bed. Overall, Lance could say he was completely satisfied.

“Dude, the showerhead has like, sixteen different settings!” Lance beamed as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Really? Seems pretty neat.” Keith was putting their clothes in the dresser, “Man, I am tired…”

“Then rest!” Lance fell back onto the bed, “I’m a little tired too from being jet lagged. So, let’s just sleep the rest of the day off. I’ll work on my essays while you sleep.”

Keith removed his shirt, “I have no problem with that…” He was lights out once his head hit the pillow. Lance chuckled and pet his hair soothingly as he pulled out his laptop.

Homework breaks consisted of hour long power naps. Keith very rarely opened his eyes, even when going to use the toilet. After what seemed like an entire day, Lance finished all his assignments, feeling proud of himself even though the words he typed were total bullshit. He looked over at the analog clock; It was almost 8 o’clock at night. His priority was to get Keith some food, so he called a takeout service.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock and Lance took their dinner graciously. The smell of Chinese food woke Keith up.

“Good morning, sweet boy.” Lance giggled.

“It’s not even close to morning now.” Keith sat up in bed as Lance handed him a box of sweet and sour pork.

“Man, my mom’s gonna be pissed when she finds out our first meal here was freaking Chinese takeout.” Lance joked, “It just sounded good though.” He ate up his box of rice, looking through the newspaper.

“Have you been working on homework all day?”

“Yep. Got it all done so I wouldn’t have to worry about it the rest of the trip.”

“Good.”

“Yee boi.” Lance grinned widely when he remembered his special surprise. It was currently hidden in the bathroom, “I gotta pee. Brb.” He strolled to the restroom casually, deadbolting the door.

Keith was only slightly suspicious, but he continued eating orange chicken nonetheless. Who knew that sleeping for a long time would really give you the munchies? He didn’t look up when the door opened almost twenty minutes later.

“Geez, you take a shit or some-.” He glanced up and gaped at Lance’s appearance, “Some… Thing..?”

Lance was wrapped in a baby blue corset, wearing a matching lace thong. Garter belts ran up his legs, a pair of stockings clutching his thighs perfectly. Keith was staring in disbelief; He forgot about that lingerie box he found yesterday.

“You like?”

“I love.” Keith choked, “Wanna come a bit… Closer?”

Lance turned around, showing off his glorious ass-cheeks, “Nope!”

“Wha-?!” Keith shook his head, “Why the fuck not?!”

“You gotta earn this gift, cowboy.” The flirt winked.

“How the fuck-! Lance, get over here right now!”

“Nope. Sorry. The only way you’re gonna get me over there is if you ask me ten questions.”

“Again?!”

“Yeah, I thought it’d be sweet, like how we first met~”

“Lance, do you see this shit?” Keith pointed to the bulge in his jeans, “It’s hard. Get the fuck over here. Why are you being such a tease?”

“Because I can.” He took one step forward, “Come on Keefy, nine more questions!”

“Why the fuck do you call me ‘Keef’?”

“Because… I can!” Another step forward.

“Why can you?”

“Because I’m your husband, and that’s just something husbands do!” Lance moved again, threading the string to his panties between his fingers.

“Do you even realize how you make me feel?” Keith groaned.

“Of course, I do. I drive you crazy, don’t I?” He came closer, inches from where Keith was seated.

“How are you so freaking amazing?” Keith smiled.

Lance blushed, “I just am, I guess. I try to be anyway.” He shrugged as he made one step too close, so Keith pulled him into his lap.

“You just are by nature, huh?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. But you’re even more amazing!”

“Are we going to fight about this?” Keith smirked.

“Nah, I’m too horny to fight.” Lance leaned down and kissed his lover passionately, “We can schedule fighting for later. Sound good?”

“That’s fine. Ten o’clock seem okay?”

“Ten is perfect!”

They both laughed before diving in for another kiss, “We’re so weird during sex…” Lance snorted.

“It’s okay. I like when we’re… Weird.” Keith shrugged.

“Me too.” Lance kissed Keith’s forehead down to his cheek and then his neck. Keith ran his hands over the corset, rubbing the silky fabric. The smaller man moaned as Lance lanced his hips into Keith’s hardening cock. Keith started tugging at the thong, loving the lacy texture.

Lance undid the button on Keith’s jeans, “Consider this my wedding present to you.” He whispered before pulling down his pants and moving to sit on his knees in front of his husband. He tugged Keith’s boxer briefs down before licking his sensitive member.

Lance had been practicing a bit. The last time he gave Keith a blow job, he was so inexperienced. He considered sucking fervently on candy canes practice. Now he was a professional, and he was sure he could deep throat his dick this time around. He started lapping at the tip with his tongue, slow at first, but then going faster and deeper. Keith shuddered as Lance took the whole shaft into his mouth, practically gulping it down.

“Fuck, don’t hurt yourself… Guh…” He forgot how to breath as Lance deep throated his cock, gagging, “Jesus!” He came instantly, embarrassed blush dusting his pale cheeks.

Lance swallowed all of it, pulling back quickly, “Ew, taste like General Tso’s chicken up in this bitch! Fuck, I need water or a diet Dr. Pepper or some shit!” This was his first sampling Chinese takeout cum.

“Calm the fuck down, Lance…” Keith was barely recovering from his climax, “Where the hell did you learn to do that..?”

Lance was gulping down water, “Chew and swallow, chew and swallow.” He deadpanned, “Get hard again. I wanna get fucked tonight!”

“I need a break…” Keith sighed before coming up with a brilliant idea, “Actually I know what we could do next…”

* * *

 

One minute, Lance was on all fours, the next Keith had his face in his ass and was licking at his entrance. This was a first for Lance and his reaction didn’t disappoint Keith in the least.

“H-holy fucking…” Lance was humming in bliss, mouth gaping wide, “O-oh god, yes…” He drooled as Keith nipped at his scrotum.

“Like that?” Keith asked in a seductive tone.

“Fuck yeeeesss~” Lance groaned out sensually, “Don’t stop, ugh.” His toes curled into the sheets, arms hugging the pillow as he pushed his ass out.

“Man, you really are a virgin.” Keith sucked at his hole.

“Am not! Y-you…” Lance was getting lost in ecstasy, “Ah, Keith….”

“Let’s try something else…” Keith grabbed a bottle of lube from his suitcase quickly before lubing up his fingers. He shoved two digits into Lance, massaging his balls with a free hand.

Lance was grinding his teeth into his lip, dizzy with pleasure and completely speechless. It was nice to see Lance like this, when he was so turned on he couldn’t even talk. His silence was getting Keith off as he thrust in four fingers. Lance’s back arched as Keith curled them into the boy’s prostate.

“You good?” Keith asked.

“Y-yes, ngh.” Lance responded almost inaudibly.

“Let’s do this…” He took a deep breath, adding more lube to his fingers and whole hand before…

“HOLY FUCKING BALLS!” Lance screeched suddenly, “ARE YOU FUCKING F-FISTING ME?!”

“W-well yeah! I mean, I wanted to see…”

“DUDE I’M GONNA DIE!”

“You’re not going to die!” Keith plunged his fist in deeper experimentally.

Lance screamed at the top of his lungs, and then the police burst in.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Keith’s hand was stuck in Lance’s ass.

“FUCKING FUCKETY FUCK FUCK!” Lance cawed in horror, “FUCK!”

* * *

 

Apparently, it was a misunderstanding. Some old lady in the room next door to them had mistaken their sex sounds as someone being tortured and reported it to the police as a noise disturbance. Lance apologized in Spanish a million times as the officers escaped the room. It was extremely awkward knocking down a hotel room door only to find two men banging, one of them having a fist in his anus.

“Keith…” Lance looked at his husband darkly, “Never again…”

“Understood.” Keith was still sitting on the bed holding his flushed face.

“I’m withholding sex for… Like, six hours.”

“Understood…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! I'm dead, goodnight. 
> 
> Chapter 25 is gonna be so cute. No spoilers, suck it. XD 
> 
> I wanna make a list of my favorite lines in this fic. Maybe I'll show them to you next chapter! :)


	23. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants Lance all to himself but Lance is a social butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a boring title, ugh, sorry--// 
> 
> Apologies that is has been so damn long. I ran into a writers block for a bit and took a break by writing something else. Now I'm back. I'm a little less motivated to write this rn because I like writing first person and this is third. It's just easier to be in the character's shoes and ten times more interesting, you know? It wouldn't work for this fic to go into first person now because we're so far along, lol. Don't worry though, I will finish it and maybe pop out a epilogue chapter or two. :) 
> 
> I wanna start out this chapter with a few of my favorite quotes. I know I wrote all these, but it honestly feels like someone else did when I read them and they make me laugh still to this day--// 
> 
> Also, warning this chapter has a smidge of smut--//

_**Personal Favorite Quotes:** _

_“It’s my baby now! I have custody because I BOUGHT IT!”_

_“Right. Okay. Sorry. Just… Lost track of time in the process of you firing me…”_

_An ‘okay’ day went from ‘meh’ to ‘kms’ real fucking quick._

_He had college. Oh. Right. College. He dropped out of that…_

_He shook his head out of his sexy daydream of Lance sitting on the pinball machine only to be met with real Lance sitting on the pinball machine._

_Keith was gay as fuck._

_“Well maybe I have a tent kink.”_

_“I’m still a virgin and I’m too shy to get frisky!” “But you’re not a virgin!”_

_"Where's your chastity buddy ring?! Did you lose it again?!"_

_“You stupid fucktard…”_

_But then whatever asshole deity said, “Ha! Yeah, whatever, fuck that Keith guy!” and he got hit by a car while taking out the trash._

_“Ya know, it’s really weird of us to keep having these bathroom conversations. I’m still not ready to get fucked against a toilet.”_

_“Oh, well… I just encountered Tickle Me Hell-mo back there…”_

_“I took another pregnancy test!” “And?” “I’m still pregnant!”_

_“Read my shirt, Hunk.” He said in monotone. In neon pink letters, his tanktop read ‘Can’t Stop Won’t Stop’._

_This was Lance’s first time at the gym, but he was pretending that it wasn’t so Keith seemed like the weird one._

_“Read my shirt, bitch.” Lance pointed to his chest once again. He really loved this shirt and needed six more of them for the rest of the week._

_“Oh yeah, he just wanted to ask me what ointment to use on his ass, ya know?”_

_“Well yeah, ever stick a cucumber up your ass before?”_

_“Okay, Girls Generation clearly didn’t teach me enough Korean. I better study.”_

_“Man, I’ve never sucked dick before… It’s like eating a hot dog.”_

_“It’s like self-service!”_

_“F-fucking two pump chump.”_

_“Sex smells great. Why don’t they make it a Febreze?”_

_“He’s my son! I even make him call me daddy.” “You have a daddy kink?” “No. Not a kink. Just casual.”_

_“Just because I’m not a dad… Doesn’t mean I can’t be an awesome dad.”_

_“Help! I’m drowning!” “The water is only five inches deep, wimp.” “Well fuck you too!”_

_Casual nakedness is fine until someone walks in. That makes it weird._

_“Heyo Pidgeon! Pidgedy! Pidge-Podge!”_

_“My ankle hurts like a mother fucker and I lost the love of my life, please help me!”_

_“I’m fragile right now, you douche!”_

_“Tell me your best joke.” “Knock, knock.” “Who’s there?” “Shut the fuck up.”_

_“…I need to go potty…” “…Are you fucking serious?”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” “PRADA, BITCH!”_

_“Why the hell are you in my bathroom?!” “Mine’s clogged.” “UGGGGHHHH!”_

_“Stop with the sex puns.”_

_“Yo, Keith. Lemme be your husband. Here’s a ring. Do it?” “I don’t know, Lance. I’m kinda emo.”_

_“…Remember when we first met..?” “Uh, barely.”_

_“I know. It’s fucking amazeballs!”_

_Hunk ran out of the bushes just then, holding his ass which was in flames._

_“I’M LACTOSE INTOLERANT!”_

_“Sorry I was sitting on top of the big firework and didn’t know you lit it.”_

_“Am I really that predictable..?” “Just a little.”_

_“Gotta keep my eye virginity if I wanna be pure.”_

_“You’ve seen literally every pair of boxers I own, why are you asking such absurd questions? I thought you knew me better!” “Geez, don’t get your panties in a wad.” “Don’t make stupid jokes when we’re half naked or I’ll get a boner. You don’t wanna see Spongebob’s nose.”_

_“Please don’t talk about your kinks right in front of us.”_

_“Lance, relax! You need to speak English!”_

_“That’s for-! Well… That’s for whatever…”_

_“Yeah, let’s get this story written. I’ve been waiting for almost twenty chapters!”_

_And in one instant, it was like the fucking apocalypse happened._

_“Swiper no swiping… Viva la fuck you.”_

_“What’s not to fuck?”_

_“Boi, you better know me if you done married my ass!”_

_“So… The baby’s full name is Shiro Shirogane…” “It’s actually Shiro Alfor Coran Shirogane.” “…Well that’s fucking stupid.”_

_“You trying to give me a goddamn concussion?!”_

_“Lance, do you see this shit?” Keith pointed to the bulge in his jeans, “It’s hard. Get the fuck over here…”_

_“We can schedule fighting for later. Sound good?” “That’s fine. Ten o’clock seem okay?” “Ten is perfect!”_

_“Ew, taste like General Tso’s chicken up in this bitch! Fuck, I need water or a diet Dr. Pepper or some shit!”_

_“FUCKING FUCKETY FUCK FUCK!... FUCK!”_

_It was extremely awkward knocking down a hotel room door only to find two men banging, one of them having a fist in his anus._

_“I’m withholding sex for… Like, six hours.”_

**_And now for our regularly scheduled program..._ **

* * *

****“Okay, let’s try this again…” Lance huffed only wearing the panties this time, “No fisting, please.”

“Yeah, no fisting, sorry.” Keith stripped down to his underwear also.

“Well, now that we have that cleared up, let’s fuck.” Lance beamed as he went in for a passionate kiss, hands moving along each other’s bodies.

Then the door burst open again.

“Hey guys!” Hunk waved awkwardly while Pidge covered her eyes.

Keith and Lance were screeching.

* * *

 

“Sorry! The door was broken and I didn’t hear anything, so I just…” Hunk tried to explain.

“Barged in without even thinking about the fact THIS IS OUR FREAKING HONEYMOON?!” Lance groaned now fully dressed along with Keith, “Why are you guys even here?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Pidge shrugged.

Everyone was silent…

“Uh, apparently it isn’t obvious at all, Pidge!” Lance huffed.

“Oh. Well… We wanted to visit.” She deadpanned.

“Well, you visited. So, can you please leave?” Keith was in the corner sulking. He had been adventurous enough for today and probably wouldn’t experiment again for the rest of the trip.

Lance let out a long-exaggerated sigh, “I mean… I can’t really say no to my best friends, so…”

“Lance, don’t do it…” Keith muttered.

“I guess….”

“Laaaannnncccee…”

“You guys can stay!”

“Are you fucking kidding me…”  

“Um if it makes you feel better, Keith, Pidge and I have our own hotel rooms.” Hunk chirped.

“Thank god.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Actually, tomorrow we’re going to move to my parents’ house and stay there for the remainder of our time.” Lance smiled, “I’m sure my mama would love to meet you guys too!”

“Yeah, I really wanna try her food. I’ve heard it’s the best.” Hunk sparkled.

“So, should we meet up with you later? Hunk left Shay in the hotel room to rest.” Pidge said.

“Oh, you brought Shay?! Maybe Keith and I can go on a double date with you guys!” Lance grinned.

“Nooooo…” Keith breathed.

“That would be awesome!” Hunk chuckled; Could anybody hear Keith?

“Great! Let’s do lunch, all five of us!” Lance walked them to the door, exchanging what seemed like hour long good-byes. He turned to Keith once the door was closed.

“Last time I checked, this is supposed to be _our_ honeymoon.” Keith scowled.

“Sorry Keithy, sometimes friends will join in the fun.” Lance shrugged, “Don’t worry! We’ll get our fair share of alone time!” He kissed the smaller man’s cheek.

“…” Keith sighed, “I just want it… To be perfect…”

“Aw honey, it already is perfect!... Aside from the police walking in on you fisting me. That takes the cake as being the worst moment of my life.”

* * *

 

Lunch with Pidge, Hunk, and Shay wasn’t too bad. Well, in Lance’s opinion, it wasn’t bad anyway. But Keith was still frustrated. This was his personal time with Lance. They could see Pidge and Hunk every other day.

“Well dudes, we gotta head out and visit my mama and papa!”

“We’ll see you later then!” Hunk waved as they separated, going down different paths.

“Keith, are you still sulking?” Lance asked after a while of silent walking.

“I’m not sulking!” Keith responded defensively.

Lance snorted, “I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry, you’ll have me all to yourself tonight. You won’t have to worry about any clothing, I’ll just come at you completely naked.” He winked.

“I’ll finally get some action on this trip.” Keith deadpanned.

“Was that blowjob not actiony enough?!”

Eventually, they made it to a small house at the end of town. Lance knocked on the door three times before it opened quickly and he was being showered in kisses by his mother and sister. Keith stood aside awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt their moment of reuniting. It got even more awkward when family members began to pile out of the house one by one speaking Spanish like chipper chipmunks on crack cocaine. Keith could barely understand Lance back at home when he was talking on the phone with his mom, but now it was all gibberish. So much for that Spanish to English dictionary he brought.

Suddenly Keith was being pulled into the clump by a familiar arm. Lance pulled him toward his chest and Keith couldn’t help but blush as his husband embraced him.

“Todo el mundo, este es mi esposo Keith.” Lance announced and everyone busted into happy cries and wolf howls.

“Chico, él es un hottie!”

“Él es demasiado pálido!”

“Ese hombre necesita un nuevo peinado. Los salmonetes son tan la temporada pasada.”

“¿Te refieres al siglo pasado?”

“Renacimiento de los ochenta." 

Keith couldn’t understand a word as they laughed, “What are they saying?”

“They like you a lot.” Lance chortled, kissing the boy’s forehead, which eased him somewhat.

“Lance, oímos que no recibiste una recepción. ¡Así que te hicimos uno en el patio trasero!” Lance’s mother called out and he gasped.

“Oh my god! You didn’t have to! Muchas gracias!”

“What is it..?” Keith squinted slightly as he browsed through his mini translation book.

“We’ve got a reception party to attend!”

* * *

 

Keith went to plenty of buffets in his time, but he’d never seen so much food in one place before. Lance’s family consisted of amazing home chefs that probably put drugs in their meals. Keith couldn’t stop going back for more as music blared throughout the backyard and the whole neighborhood joined their party.

Lance came and went away from their small newlywed table to talk with relatives and old neighbors. As Keith watched his spouse socialize, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous yet happy. He was glad Lance was reacquainting himself with a few people, but a part of Keith just wanted the tan boy to himself. Preferably with arms wrapped each other and lips entwined. Keith just wanted his husband’s attention.

He huffed, trying to calm himself from his mini frustration. He chewed down some more beef, watching Lance’s body language intently. There were a few tinges of fury as Lance got kissed on the cheeks by miscellaneous people, but Keith would reassure himself that they were only family members and nothing more.

After an hour of being alone, Keith took the time to examine the patio a little more in depth. Tables were set along the cement top of the patio, decorated with streamers and alit with string lights. Mingling was going on about the grass though, which seemed to be an acre long, but Keith was sure his eyes were messing with him. He noticed a small stream in the distance, silently wondering what the bridge was for. Overall, Lance’s family was pretty well off from what Keith could tell.

He took a long gulp of water as Lance hugged yet another male. Keith was feeling rather possessive and he felt like an ass just for having such dominate thoughts. He stood up finally to stretch his legs, deciding now would be the time to check out that bridge. He walked along quietly, being unnoticed. That was the pleasant thing about being a social outcast, nobody paid attention to you. And Keith was being ignored a lot today, even by his lover. He resided in his lonely and abandoned puddle.

Keith could hear the music and chatter fade out as he walked toward the stream. It was peaceful, something he liked. The edges of the tiny river were decorated with mixed flowers and lawn lights that looked like fairy mushrooms. A garden gnome was tucked between a few rocks, protecting the tiny flower patch. He strolled along the small bridge, the other side having nothing but a breathtaking view of the city. How high up were they? It seemed like this house was on top of a cliff.

He sighed contentedly, enjoying the ambiance. He wished Lance was here to see this.

“It’s pretty neat, right?” Lance came up from behind him, causing Keith to jolt slightly.

The Korean huffed, “Don’t scare me like that, I could’ve punched you.”

“Sorry, sorry!” The taller male stood at his husband’s side, “What are you doing over here?”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, “Well I guess I got bored sitting at the table by myself…”

Lance frowned, “Sorry…”

“Honestly, you could at least spare me a glance. What with all those people kissing you, I was getting-!”

“Jealous?” Lance finished.

“Yeah…” Keith looked down angrily, “Jealous…”

Lance grinned widely, “That’s great!”

“What’s so great about being jealous?”

“Well, it proves to me that you care.”

“A little too much, maybe…”

“Still!” He kissed the smaller boy’s cheek, “It makes me smile. It’s super cute, you know?”

Keith’s face flushed, “Shut up…”

Lance kissed the other cheek before grasping his hand, “Come on, I gotta show you something.” He pulled him across the bridge again toward a large tree. There was a wooden house planted on one of the tougher branches. The two climbed up the ladder, crawling through the small entry door.

“This was my hideaway as a kid. I used to come up here all the time when my mom wanted to ground me.” He flicked on a light switch and the room began glowing with dim Christmas lights and neon glow in the dark stars, “This was a haven my papa built for me. Cool, right?”

“Aside from the Playboy magazines.” Keith was rummaging through drawers already.  Lance slapped his hand.

“I’m sharing this with you because it’s really special to me. No one else is allowed up here.”

Keith chuckled, “Do I have to know a password to get in?”

“Uh, just one. Sorta…” Lance sat up on his knees turned away from Keith, unbuttoning his pants, “Please is good enough.” He pulled the fabric down revealing his ass which contained an object inside.

Keith’s eyes widened, face turned red, “I-Is that… A…”

“A butt plug. Yes. I’ve had it in all day…” Lance sighed sheepishly, “Low key been waiting for this moment…”

Keith moved closer, rubbing Lance’s thighs, causing the male to shudder.

“You like it when I touch you?”

“I like it when you do anything to or with me…” Lance gulped, “I love it…”

“Hmm…” Keith nipped at his skin, “Would you love it even more if I took that plug out and replaced it with something a little more… Hearty?”

“O-Only if it’s your cock.” Lance trembled, squeezing his eyes shut, “Don’t make me wait… This thing’s been in me for twenty-four fucking hours, fuck…”

“I kind of like it though…” Keith’s hands traveled along Lance’s spin slowly, reaching down to thrust the toy in and out of him.

“I-I like your dick better!” Lance squeaked, losing his balance and falling forward to his hands and knees now.

“I think you like my tongue ten times more, don’t you?” He pulled the plug out fast before biting Lance’s ass cheek, causing him to yelp.

“Geez, mark me up why don’t you?”

“Do you think they’ll hear us from here?” Keith flipped his handsome prince over onto his back.

“Nah, they’re distracted. My parents are wasted. No one will come looking for us…” Lance lowered his eyes.

“Good.” Keith smirked, “Because I want it to be just you and me tonight.” He licked his lips seductively.

Lance was practically melting, “I’m swooning over here…”

“Oh, we’re just getting started, Lancey Lance.” He leaned down for a not so innocent kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> "Todo el mundo, este es mi esposo Keith."- "Everyone, this is my husband Keith."  
> "Chico, él es un hottie!"- "Boy, he's a hottie!"   
> "Él es demasiado pálido!"- "He is too pale!"   
> “Ese hombre necesita un nuevo peinado. Los salmonetes son tan la temporada pasada.”- "That man needs a new hairstyle. Mullets are so last season. "  
> "¿Te refieres al siglo pasado?"- "You mean the last century?"  
> "Renacimiento de los ochenta."- "Rebirth of the eighties."   
> "Lance, oímos que no recibiste una recepción. ¡Así que te hicimos uno en el patio trasero!"- "Lance, we heard you did not get a reception. So we made you one in the backyard!"  
> (These are all from Google Translate. I am too white, I'm sorry. ;w; )


	24. Wipeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet up with a few of Lance's old friends, one of them to which he owes a large amount of money to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I was crammed in another writer's block and I have been writing some other stuff. :D The ending is coming closer and I hope it will be good. I'll try to push out as fast as I can along with a few epilogue chapters. I'm thinking the chapters will be called the opposite of Nothing Less than Meh..? So maybe Everything More than Great..? Dunno. What's the opposite of meh?

Keith woke up first, noticing the fresh scent of warm wood around them. The whole tree house smelled like pine tree and Keith loved it. He pulled the large comforter up, adjusting on the floor, deciding he would lay around for a while until Lance was awake too. He looked over at the dozy face next to him, smiling. They fell asleep in the treehouse. Luckily, Lance supplied the place with pillows and blankets. Now here they were just naked on the floor.

“Mm…” Lance smiled in his sleepiness when Keith kissed his cheek, “Morning my sweet prince…”

“I didn’t think you’d wake up…” Keith gave him a few pecks over his face.

“I’ve been resting my eyes for a bit… Gotta get that beauty sleep…”

“You’re already beautiful though.” The Korean smirked.

Lance grinned opening one eye, “Hey, are you flirting with me or something?”

“Maybe.” Keith leaned closer.

“I bet you just wanna get something from me, huh?”

“Maybe…” He started kissing along the bronze boy’s neck affectionately.

“Hmm.” Lance hummed, practically purring, “I think I’d be willing to give it to you…” He sat up, hair a rat’s nest. Keith snorted.

“Nice hair, beauty boy.”

He patted down a few parts that were sticking up, “You’re one to talk. You’re hair’s just as messy as mine!”

“Well, you were holding onto the back of my mullet for dear life last night.”

“That’s because-!” Lance blushed, “Well, we did a few things…”

“Just a few? I think we were getting busy all the way up to three in the morning.” Keith chuckled.

“You just know how to rev up my fire.” Lance said sarcastically

* * *

 

After morning sex and getting dressed, the lovebirds decided they would go out for breakfast at a café Lance used to work at as a teenager.

“Best caramel macchiato I’ve ever had I tell ya.” Lance grinned as they walked towards the building.

“Lance…” Keith looked up at the sign, deadpanning.

“Yeah?”

“I thought you said this was a café.”

“It is!”

“A Starbucks café..?”

“Yeah!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I thought we’d be going somewhere more homely and unique…”

“Well to me this place kinda is home. Even if it is haven to basic white hoes like me.”

“You’re tan.”

“Yeah, but I’m a white girl on the inside. My espresso shot calls.” He stepped into the café and sniffed the air, “Smells like processed coffee beans.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno. I’m a poet that can write whatever antonyms I please.”

“Jesus…” Keith sighed as Lance ordered a few things for the two of them to share. Lance memorized how Keith liked his coffee and made sure there was no dairy product in it.

“Here you are my love!” He chirped, handing the coffee cup to Keith.

“Thanks…” He took a cautious sip before chugging down some more, “Let’s find a place to sit?”

Once seated, Lance brought out the food, “Pizza pockets? For breakfast?” Keith grimaced.

“Anytime is pizza time, my dude.” Lance didn’t hesitate to dig into his peperoni goodness. His eyes suddenly widened, “Oh shit, I’m late for work!”

Keith was bewildered, “Work?”

“Yeah! I work at Chuckie Cheese; didn’t you know that?!”

“No..? I don’t even remember what chapter you mentioned having a job in!”

“Chapter?” Lance shook his head, “Never mind. It’s been, like…” He counted on his fingers, “Oh…”

“What?”

“I’m eight months late for work…”

“Holy fuck…”

“You think I should put my two weeks in..?”

“It’s a little late for that…”

The two were quiet before bursting into fit of laughter.

“Now I have no way to pay for college!” Lance said in between chuckles.

“How the hell are you supposed to pay tuition?!” Keith was chortling along with him.

“I have no clue!”

Their hysteria was broken by a voice cutting in.

“Oh my god, Lance?!”

Lance looked up, shock written over his expression, “Ezor?”

The girl snatched the Cuban man by the cheeks, giving him a prolonged smooch on the lips.

Keith was fuming from the ears.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” He growled, stabbing the table with a plastic butter knife.

She let go of Lance, staring at Keith excitedly, “Wow, you cut the table with a butter knife, how cool!”

Lance’s face was red, causing Keith to become angrier, “Keith, this is my ex-girlfriend, Ezor… Ezor, this is my husband, Keith…” He coughed, wiping the bright pink lipstick imprint from his mouth.

“Oh! You’re married now?! How cute! We always thought you’d die a virgin or something!” Ezor giggled.

“We dated in elementary school…” Lance mumbled.

“What a player you were.” Keith scowled.

“Actually, he’s been a flirtatious bastard since second grade! We dated for a whole week!”

“A fucking week?” Keith looked over at his spouse with crossed arms, “Does that even count?”

“W-Well it kinda did! I dunno!” Lance screeched.

“You sound more and more like a virgin every time you speak.” Ezor giggled, “Wow, it’s been so long, Lance. I bet Acxa would just love to see you!”

Lance turned pale, “I-I don’t wanna see Acxa.”

“Yeah you do! Come on, let’s go!” She started pulling the squealing boy away.

“KEITH DON’T LEAVE ME WITH HER! I OWE ACXA MONEY!” He yelled making a scene in the Starbucks, “KEEEEIIIITTTHHH!”

The Korean had a blank stare as his partner was dragged out the door. Lance clung to the doorframe by his fingernails, desperate for Ezor to set him free. Keith sighed before easily pulling the man away from his crazy ex.

“Look, crazy ex-girlfriend, if you’re gonna drag my husband around, at least let me watch you torture him.”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Ezor chirped once inside a pleasant yellow house.

“This is Ezor’s house…” Lance explained to Keith.

They made their way to the living room, discovering a blue haired woman sitting on the couch and typing vigorously on her computer.

“Welcome home, Ezor…” She said simply, sipping orange juice casually.

Ezor pounced onto the couch, kissing the woman’s cheek. Acxa seemed unfazed but responded by petting the eager girl’s multicolored hair.

“Wait, you and Acxa live together?!” Lance screamed.

Acxa looked up before furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance, “Lance?”

The man gulped, “H-Hola Bastante azul…” He choked on his words when he found Keith’s gaze on him.

“Nice to see you again…” She grumbled, “And by that, I mean not nice at all… Did you finally decide to bring me the money you owe me?”

“U-Unfortunately I don’t have a million pesos on me right now...”

“You owe her a million pesos?!” Keith interrupted, “What the hell did you do?!”

“You don’t wanna know…”

“Uh, yeah, I kinda do!”

“Let’s just say Lance doesn’t know how to drink a girl under the table…” Acxa grumbled.

“Damn straight.” Ezor snorted, “Or should I say, damn gay?”

“Hey, no, you can’t use that line. That’s my line.” Lance pouted.

“Can we not make gay puns with a gay guy in the room?” Keith groaned.

“But I’m gay.” Acxa said.

“I’m pan.” Ezor added.

“And I’m Lance fucking Mcclain, whoop-die-flippin’-doo! Now we’re gonna leave, bye!” Lance started tugging Keith out.

“Aw, but Lance, we haven’t even harassed your boyfriend yet!” Ezor laughed.

“No, no, there will be no harassment today, thank you!”

“Lance, do you have to be a dick about it?” Keith sighed.

“Oh, now I’m being a dick?!” Lance yelped as Ezor massaged his shoulders aggressively.

“Just relax, m’kay? We’ll do brunch together! That’s what gay people do!” The girl said cheerfully.

“That’s a gay stereotype.” Lance deadpanned.

“I do enjoy brunches though…” Keith admitted quietly.

“SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK, KEITH!”

“Quiznak..?”

“Yeah, I just made it up off the top of my head. Gotta problem with that?”

“Nope. Let’s just do brunch.”

* * *

 

“So, between the two of you, who’s top and who’s bottom?” Ezor asked curiously.

“I’m top.” Keith answered simply as Lance spat his lemonade across the room.

“Ezor, let’s not talk about gay sex at the table please, I’m not into that.” Acxa picked up a cucumber slice with her fork.

“Oh I forgot, you’re a lesbian.” Ezor snorted, “So, if you two were chicks, which one would be top?”

“Is there a top and a bottom is lesbian sex?” Keith asked puzzledly.

“Weellll…” Ezor grinned as her girlfriend shook her head disapprovingly, “My lover would prefer me not to say anything.”

“Can we just not talk about sex in general?” Lance huffed, digging into some cheesecake stressfully.

“I must know these things!” Ezor beamed.

“Wait, so if you’re in a relationship with Acxa, why did you kiss Lance earlier?” Keith tilted his head.

“I always kiss Lance no matter what because I know it embarrasses the crap outta him.” Ezor clarified.

“Is that really why?!” Lance was furious with cake in his cheeks.

“Yeah, you’re funnier when your mouth is shut and your face is red.” Ezor chuckled as the man sulked.

“So how long have you guys known Lance?” Keith changed the subject.

“Ever since kindergarten. Both of us.” Ezor smiled widely, “He used to be such a nerd, what with all his NASA and Batman garbage. Also, Star Wars. That was a huge deal for him. I bet he still geeks out about it to this day.”

“I do not!” Lance pulled out his phone with the R2D2 case on it, “Hunk just texted me, Keith. He wants to know if we’d be down to go to the beach.”

“Tell him we’re so down.” Keith snorted.

* * *

 

Lance didn’t hesitate to hop out of Hunk’s rental jeep once he saw the water. He ran to the shore, squealing like a five-year-old hyped up on Jolly Ranchers.

“He really likes swimming, doesn’t he?” Keith chuckled, getting out with Pidge and Shay.

“Water’s kinda his element, you know?” Hunk smiled as he grabbed out the cooler and umbrella, “Mind grabbing some surfboards, Pidge?”

“Already got them.” The girl was carrying five surfboards on her back hunched over.

“Uh, I said some… You know what, never mind. I guess Pidge is the real OG here.” Hunk laughed before holding his hand out to Shay. She took it without hesitation and they strode down to the beach.

Keith made it to the shoreline, eyeing Lance. He whistled as the man ripped off his soaked shirt, revealing his toned abdomen.

“Are you hitting on me?” Lance smirked.

“Probably.” Keith stripped of his own shirt, joining Lance in the water, “It’s kinda warm.”

“Yeah, the sun helps. Plus, I peed there.”

Keith deadpanned, “You’re a grown ass man, Lance.

“Real men piss in the shower and in the ocean.”

“Gross.”

The newlyweds strolled through the shallow edge of the sea cheerfully.

“Wanna go out a bit more?” Lance asked.

“Sure.” Keith followed him over to the deep end, swimming once his toes couldn’t touch the bottom anymore.

“This is a good spot.” Lance said, floating on his back. They were far away from the beach now, isolated from people.

Keith liked the peacefulness. He moved toward Lance, kissing his cheek affectionately, “This is pretty good. I could kiss you here and no one would judge us.”

Lance hummed, “Even if they do judge us, I don’t care. I’ll kiss you wherever whenever I want.” He pulled his husband in for a kiss.

After what seemed like several minutes of making out, the two looked up at the now clouded sky, “Shit, looks like it might rain…” Lance sighed.

“We should swim back.” Keith reached for Lance’s hand.

“Nah, maybe it’ll pass.”

But soon, it was suddenly storming.

“Fuuuccckkk!” Lance started swimming to shore, “C’mon Keith, let’s hurry.” He turned his head only to find the worst thing possible coming toward them.

A giant wave crashed into them hard, causing the two to separate by a few feet. Lance gasped as he swam up to the surface for air, “Keith!” He cried out.

“Swim back!” Keith yelled out. All Lance could see of him was his pale arm waving.

“O-okay! I’ll see you there!” He took a deep breath but then let out a scream as yet another gigantic tide washed him out.

“LANCE!” He could hear Keith’s voice faintly from below as he started drowning from the water’s push. He passed out.

* * *

 

“LANCE! LANCE!” Hunk screeched, pressing into Lance’s chest desperately.

The lanky boy coughed up some water, jolting upwards as he caught his breath.

“Are you crazy?! You could’ve died out there! Why didn’t you swim back sooner?!” Pidge scolded, her face was pale and her eyes were puffy and pink.

“W-Where’s Keith?” Lance breathed out.

“We don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! GOT YOU! xD You thought this was gonna have a happy ending? Well, you're flippin WRONG! Lol, just kidding. Or am I not kidding? I dunno. You'll see what happens in the next chapter!
> 
> [Also, side note, but I low key wanna collab with someone for a Voltron fic. If you're ever interested, hit me up fam!]


	25. Nothing Less Than Meh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shocked at how many people got mad at me for the cliff hanger I put in the last chapter. I didn't think it was a big deal until you guys started screaming at me like, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO!" XD I'm sorry. I'm angsty af. The summary for this chapter will tell you so. I didn't even give you guys a decent summary, I just decided to fuck you up so you don't know what to expect. You're welcome! :D

Every breath was sharp and burned with absolute fear. Lance felt like his chest might explode, his pounding heart not helping his air supply whatsoever.

“Lance.” Hunk’s voice echoed through his ears. Lance looked over at him, vision like kaleidoscopes, “Lance, are you okay?”

“We need to get him to a hospital!” Pidge cried, looking extremely concerned.

“W…What?” Lance couldn’t decipher anything they said, it all sounded like gibberish. He looked over at the ocean again, “Keith’s… Still out there…” Boiling hot tears streamed down his face, “It’s my… F-fault… We should have… Swam back…” He gulped hard, throat collapsing and lungs becoming useless.

“We’ll find him Lance, don’t worry.” Hunk said, trying to sound optimistic.

“H-He’s gone…” Lance started sobbing, “Keith’s gone. What the fuck am I gonna do?” He grasped his hair, trembling as he felt his blood run frozen, “I-I need him… I need him here…”

“Hunk, take him to the hospital.” Pidge said, standing up, “I’ll go look for Keith.”

“No way! It’s too dangerous!” Hunk protested.

“Just take Lance! I’ll try getting a search party together!”

“N-no! I need to stay here and wait for Keith!” Lance screeched as Hunk picked him up, “KEITH! KEITH! NO! I NEED KEITH!”

Pidge watched the two men go, eyeing the wailing Lance. She would find Keith if it was the last thing she did… She dialed the beach patrol hurriedly.

* * *

 

“I HATE YOU HUNK! I HATE YOU!” Lance screamed as he was fastened to a gurney in an ambulance.

“L-Lance calm down…” Hunk tried consoling his best friend, but it broke his heart to see him in a such a panicked rage saying hurtful words.

“I need to find him!” Lance panted, “I can’t lose him! He’s my everything!” He continued to bawl as the EMT’s sedated him.

“W-wait don’t do that!” Hunk looked worried, “Stop!” But it was too late because Lance passed out instantly. He frowned holding the boy’s hand tightly, “We’ll find him, Lance… We’ll find him…”

* * *

 

When Lance woke up, it was the next day and he felt sore all over. He turned his head to the bedside, seeing a sleeping Hunk in a chair… But not Keith sleeping right next to him. He gulped down the unbearable heartache, sitting up shakily.

Where could Keith possibly be? Was he okay? Was he alive? He rubbed his temples painfully, sniffling as he thought about his husband. He felt so needy and lost without Keith and now here he was cooped up in a hospital room feeling half dead.

Hunk blinked awake when he heard Lance crying, “Oh hey, good morning…”

“If you could even call it that…” Lance chocked, “I can’t believe how weak I am without him… I’m totally useless…”

“Keith would want you to rest if he was here, Lance. Don’t be so hard on yourself…” Hunk rubbed his back soothingly, upset with the way Lance was talking about himself, “Do you want some water?”

“No. I don’t want anything…” He let out a shaky breath, “I don’t want to do anything until I know Keith’s alive and well… Keith is all I want..." 

* * *

 

Keith gasped, immediately sitting up out of his bed. He glanced about the room. For some reason, it looked totally different and… Futuristic?

The automatic doors slid open and in walked a familiar face. Well, sort of…

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked him.

“Wh…What’s with the haircut?” He asked in confusion.

Shiro stared at him, “What are you talking about, Keith? Don’t you know me? I’m your friend, Shiro.”

“But… You’re my brother…”

“Not in the canon universe…”

“Canon universe? What the fuck?” He got up from his bed, “You’re being weird. This is fucking weird.” Sirens suddenly went off.

“Keith! You need to get to the black lion, hurry!” Shiro yelled.

“Uh o-okay?” He ran out and just followed Shiro until he was in a room with other people he recognized.

“Pidge?” Keith tilted his head when he saw her. She looked like a little boy.

“Now’s not the time to be confused, Keith!”

“Hunk, what’s going on?” He decided to ask.

“Keith come on! You’re the leader!” Hunk groaned, “Lead!”

“Lead what?!”

“Voltron!” Shiro responded.

“What the fuck is a Vol-tron?!” Keith screamed.

“Only the savior of the entire galaxy, where the hell have you been for the past three seasons?!” Allura crossed her arms, “Everyone, to your stations!”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!”

“Relax Keith.” Lance patted his shoulder, “This is all just some weird dream that’s meant to shatter the fourth wall.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT?!”

“By the way…” Lance kissed his cheek, “Quiznak is a copyrighted word from this series. I didn't make it up off the top of my head." 

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Keith coughed up water, dazed and confused as he awoke from his weird dream. He looked around, seeing four things: One, he was on dry land. Two, Lance was nowhere to found. Three, he was probably far away from where they set up. And four, he didn’t have a swimsuit on anymore.

* * *

 

As days went by and turned into a week, Lance became more stressed out. Keith was still missing and there was nothing he could do. His friends and family trapped him in his room, not wanting him to work himself up over finding Keith. But with him being stuck in one place, he felt even more trapped and anxious.

He laid on his side, grabbing a few tissues and holding them to his face. He closed his eyes, thinking about Keith. His little smirk… His dominate and sexual growl… Every angry furrow in his eyebrows. Lance didn’t realize how much he loved those little characteristics until they were gone.

He wrapped his arms around himself, “I miss you, Keith… I want to make sure you’re safe… I'm gonna be the one to find you..." He got up and pulled his jacket on before opening the window and sneaking out.

* * *

 

“Keith?” Pidge called out, “Keith?” She and a few locals were roaming aimlessly around a small island off the coast of the beach. This was the last place they decided to check before they would start scouting the ocean floor for a dead body.

She sighed, “Dammit… I’m never gonna find him…” She bit her lip. She didn’t want to give up for Lance’s sake, but this was getting more and more hopeless every time they searched.

She paused in her tracks, sniffing the air; It smelled like fire… She looked through the bushes, alarmed. Where the hell was that fire coming from? She moved some leaves out of the way and stopped when she saw a familiar man sitting at a bonfire wearing a grass skirt.

“Oh my god… Keith?”

He turned around, having scruff on his chin. His hair was longer and he had a large cut on the side of his face, “Oh… Hey Pidge… Where have you been?”

“Looking for you.” She deadpanned.

“Well… Consider me found.” He nibbled at his now cooked salmon, “You wanna bite?”

“Uh, no thanks…”

“…Is this another dream?”

“No..?" 

“Oh…” He was quiet for a long moment before laying down on the ground, “Thank god…”

* * *

 

Lance was going crazy looking for Keith, asking around the city if they had seen a Korean man with a black mullet. He either got clueless people or no response whatsoever. Was his Spanish rusty? Couldn’t they understand him?

He looked up at the sky. It was getting late and surely his family knew he ran away by now. He refused to give up though. He’d find Keith before the night was over. He stopped when he saw the perfect sightseeing area. He could see the whole city from there. Surely he'd find Keith if he was perched up top a lighthouse. 

* * *

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S MISSING?!” Pidge screamed at Hunk now that they were in their hotel room.

“His mom just said he snuck out, I don’t know where he could possibly be!” Hunk responded, fearful of the younger girl.

Keith felt jittery. Having just been saved after a week of sitting on a deserted island alone only to find out that your husband was missing made him anxious, “Why would he run away?”

“Because he wanted to find you…” Hunk sighed.

He frowned, looking down, “I didn’t mean to worry him…”

“Well, he is your husband and when you went missing, he went into a frenzy…” Hunk looked at Pidge, “Guess we need to go on another hunt…”

“Yep…” She looked to Keith, “You stay here.”

“Absolutely not.” Keith said immediately, tying his hair into a ponytail. He received his clothes back and was ready to go find his lover even if he hadn’t tidied up yet.

“Keith…” Pidge rubbed her eyes in frustration, “You are not in the best health right now and you haven’t slept in days. Please, for the love of Jesus, lay the fuck down.”

But Keith was already out the door.

* * *

 

Keith had no idea what he was doing or where he was going, but he was determined to be with Lance once more. He felt bad for disappearing the way he did and he promised himself he’d give his spouse a million kisses or more and shower him with a hefty number of apologies. Sadly, he couldn’t ask anyone for directions because he didn’t know a lick of Spanish. It was too bad, nobody looked like they knew Japanese or Korean. He continued looking around until he made it to the beach once again. Maybe Lance was looking for him on the shore line.

“Keith!” He looked up, searching for the source of a faint voice calling his name, “Keith! Come back to me!”

“Lance?!” Keith whirled around in another direction, eyes darting to a tall and rusty lighthouse. In the light, he could see a shadow of a lanky man. His eyes beamed and he started running without hesitation.

“Lance! I’m coming!” Keith screeched, becoming chocked up with emotion, “I’m coming for you!” He burst into the lighthouse, panting as he jogged up the stairs hurriedly. He wanted to be back in that warm embrace, kissing those soft watermelon lips.

He opened the door to the tower, seeing Lance at the edge of the balcony, “Lance!”

Lance whipped his head toward the sound, “Keith!” He gasped as he moved too quickly, losing his balance and falling off the side.

But something… Someone, caught his hand.

Keith was gripping Lance’s hand with both of his, hanging on for dear life, his eyes wide in terror.

“You’re alive!” Lance yelled happily, panicked that he was hanging off the side of a tall building.

“AND YOU ALMOST DIED!” Keith screamed before pulling Lance up with all his might, grabbing him in a tight hug and sobbing into his shoulder.

Lance couldn’t help but tear up too, “Oh my god, you’re alive, oh my god…” He was so relieved he was speechless, hiccuping on cries.

“Of course I’m alive, f-fuck…” Keith heaved, “I promised I’d stay forever, didn’t I? That’s exactly what I’m gonna do, dammit.”

Lance pulled back before giving Keith the longest kiss they had ever shared, arms wrapped around the smaller man’s neck as the Korean gripped his back. They finally let go for air, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I missed you so much…” Lance laughed, face still wet and puffy.

“I missed you too, Lance…” Keith wiped away his tears with gentle thumbs as Lance did the same for him. He wasn’t much of a crybaby, but right now he was crying so hard his ribs were breaking.

“I’m never gonna miss you again because you’ll stay right here, right?” Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s.

“Of course.” Keith responded, closing his eyes, “I’ll stay forever. You know that..."

* * *

 

The next day was more relaxed. After their reunion, Lance and Keith collapsed onto Lance’s old twin-sized mattress and passed out. Now they were sitting on the deck of the old tree house, eating one Otter Pop after the other out of an old cooler filled with half melted ice.

“This is nice…” Lance reached for a lime Popsicle, ripping the package open with his teeth.

“Yeah… Less hectic…” Keith finished sucking down his red one, “When do you wanna go home?”

“Mm let’s go home tomorrow…” He decided, climbing down the latter, “Be right back, okay? Don’t eat all the blue ones.” Barefoot, he ran across the lawn to meet up with one of his sisters, whom he hugged and kissed cheerfully.

Keith smiled softly, looking down at the stream. It still flowed steady after all this time even with some jagged corners and zigzags toward the end. Smooth. Peaceful. He liked it a lot.

He looked up when he heard Lance squeal, practically lifting his sibling off the ground. Puzzled, he waited for Lance to trot back.

“Guess what honey?! We got a surrogate whenever we’re ready!” Lance said excitedly.

Keith was surprised at first before grinning, “That’s great.” He smirked, “We’re not having babies until after you graduate though.”

“Awww but that’s so far from now!” Lance pouted, scooting closer to his husband.

“It won’t take long.” Keith hummed, holding Lance’s hand, “Time moves fast like an ocean. Maybe even a stream. We’ll have a baby before you know it…”

Lance looked at their entwined hands fondly, “We’ll be old men together before we know it, sitting in this tree house like we are right now…”

“I’m totally okay with that…” Keith let out a gentle sigh, “It’ll be perfect. Nothing less than meh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic all the way to the end. I appreciate every single one of you and hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Boy was a it a long one, lol. I hope the ending was satisfying compared to the cliffhanger I gave you guys last chapter. XD
> 
> I can confirm five epilogue chapters in the making, so for those of you who enjoyed this fic, stay tuned! I'll leave a link here if I decide to make it separate. Or I'll just add chapters to this but leave it completed at 25 chapters, you know what I mean..? I don't even know if that's possible but whatever. See y'all later and as always, have a Fabulolz Day! :)


	26. Domesticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has finally graduated from college, but he's coming to acknowledge a few inner demons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first of five epilogue chapters. I recently got an amazing writing critique from an anonymous user and it made me think about why I wrote this fic in the first place... 
> 
> Warning: The ending is a really different curveball, but please bare with me. I really appreciate you guys staying around even if I had a few ups and downs.

After four years of pain and suffering, Lance graduated like a champ, nearly failing in math and science credits. But with Pidge and Hunk at his sides, he managed to complete his generals and get a bachelor in…

“I still can’t believe you major in sex …” Keith sighed, helping Lance with his tie as always.

“Believe it, Mr. Kogane!” Lance grinned, “Lance Kogane, sexuality major!”

“Thank god you have your child care minor to fall back on, holy hell…” Keith snorted before draping the graduation gown over Lance’s shoulders.

“My diploma is gonna be hysterical. I’m sure my parents will flip out when they see it.” Lance chuckled, wrapping an arm around his other half, “Look at us. Four years into marriage. A sex major and an emo college dropout!”

Keith elbowed him in the stomach playfully, “I’ll go back to college someday just to correct you.”

“College is hell, I don’t recommend it.” Lance snorted before nipping Keith’s ear to which he received an aggressive growl and a quick kiss to the lips.

“We better get going. You’ll miss your own graduation…”

* * *

 

Keith wouldn’t admit that he was extremely proud of his husband because he wasn’t the type to express such fondness.

But at the graduation ceremony when Lance walked up to receive his diploma, he was bawling.

“Shiro! Stop recording me!” Keith yelled through tears as Shiro videotaped his reaction.

“But Lance is gonna love it!” He laughed.

“LANCE ISN’T GONNA SEE SHIT!” Keith looked up and waved when he saw Lance wink at him, “I LOVE YOU LANCE!” He screeched before turning bright red and sitting in his chair, becoming smaller somehow. That was embarrassing and he hoped Lance didn’t notice.

Ah, but he did.

“Did you see Keith though? Oh, my god he’s so cute!” Lance squealed as he sat beside Hunk.

“He is pretty dang happy about you making it through college.” Hunk said softly, gripping his diploma tightly, “Listen… After the fun’s over, can we talk?” He asked.

Lance raised an eyebrow but smiled, “Yeah! Sure!”

After the ceremony, Lance was in tears upon what Hunk said to him.

“Y-You’re moving to a totally different state? Why?”

“Because there’s work for me there.” Hunk smiled sadly, “It’s got a great starting salary and as soon as I applied I was immediately hired.”

“But…” Lance sniffled, moving his bangs out of his face, “You… We won’t be able to see each other… For a long ass time…”

“Yeah…” Hunk looked down, his eyes beginning to water, “I’m gonna miss you… A lot…”

Lance’s bottom lip quivered, “When are you leaving? We’ll have a going away party…”

“Shay and I will be moving out in a week. You really don’t have to throw a party for us though…”

“Of course, I do…” Lance hugged him tightly, “You’re my best friend, dude… And you always will be even if you are more than one hundred miles away…” He choked on a sob.

“You’ll be my best friend forever, Lance.” Hunk burst into ugly crying as he bear hugged his buddy. Lance was welcome to being strangled like this.

As they parted ways to meet up with their families, Lance was sobbing the whole walk over to Keith. He practically jumped into the stronger man’s arms, crying into his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked quietly.

“Hunk’s moving away… Everything is changing…” Lance mumbled, “I’m just so sad…”

Keith patted his head, “It’ll be alright. We’ll visit him as much as we can…”

“Y-yeah?” Lance gulped, barely able to swallow with how much his throat was swelling up, “That makes me feel a little better…”

“Good…” Keith kissed his forehead, “Let’s go home?”

“Yeah… Let’s go home…”

* * *

 

On the drive home, Lance was looking out the window with a very depressed expression.

Keith glanced over and sighed, putting a hand on his inner thigh, “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“Let me move in with Hunk.” Lance snorted before letting out a shallow breath, “Nah, I’m starting to feel better already… Just makeout with me a little and I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Do my lips have some sort of healing powers?”

“No, but with the amount of Chapstick I put on, mine probably do.”

They arrived home within minutes, walking into the house slowly once the door was unlocked. Keith looked to Lance for confirmation. When the taller boy nodded, Keith dived in for a loving kiss. After four years of being married, they still asked each other for consent which made them both very comfortable, especially Lance.

As they stumbled around the dark living room with locked lips, they crashed on the couch only for lights to come on. There were streamers and balloons everywhere suddenly, causing the two men to break.

“SURPRISE!”

Lance was back to sobbing.

“Oh…” Shiro winced. Maybe throwing a surprise graduation party without telling Keith or Lance was a bad idea.

Allura blew her noise maker awkwardly.

“Uh…” Keith’s face was maroon, “Can you guys give us a moment..?”

The party guests fled to the kitchen.

“Sorry… I didn’t know they’d be doing this…”

“Neither did I… They scared the shit out of me. I think I peed a little.” Lance huffed.

“Gross…”

“Admit it, you peed some too.”

“…I did..."

“Fucking disgusting!”

* * *

 

It was a rather familiar scenario.

Keith was wasted.

Lance was wasted.

And there was a dartboard.

“Fucking hell, we’re doing this again?” Keith took a long swig of his beer.

“Heck yeah, gotta relive those angsty memories, don’t you think?” Lance laughed, nearly spilling his glass of wine.

“You are such a lightweight…” Keith sighed as he tossed a dart at the dartboard.

“Mm, nice. Really hit the center there.” Lance eyed the board before throwing his own dart.

“Nice one…” Keith hummed, “For someone who’s totally trashed, you have great aim.”

“Yeah, for some reason I’m seeing four bullseyes so it looks like I’m always winning.”

“Uh hey, not to bother your little memory revival, but we have a gift for you.” Shiro nudged Lance.

“A gift? Is it Keith inside a cake?” Lance beamed.

“I’m right here, how the hell would I get inside a cake?” Keith deadpanned.

“A Keith in a cake would be great.” Lance cheered as Shiro covered his eyes, leading him to the living room.

“What are you getting at blindfolding my boyfriend, dude?” Keith latched himself to Lance drunkly.

“You really are hammered…” Shiro sighed before uncovering Lance’s eyes. The two men gasped.

Oh, the glory of an old and familiar pinball machine. After all these years, Klance was still the high score.

“We found it in a junk yard!” Allura chuckled.

“Dude…” Lance was staring at the contraption, “We almost fucked on that…”

“We should fuck on that.” Keith grinned.

“Um… Guys..?” Shiro laughed sheepishly as everyone in the room became uncomfortable. It got more awkward when Lance undid his pants and they dropped to the floor.

“My body is ready.” Lance hiccupped before collapsing to the floor for a drunk nap.

“Ready like… Spaghetti.” Keith passed out on top of Lance.

The room was silent, aside from the lovebirds snoring.

“…Lesson learned… Never throwing a surprise party again…” Shiro beckoned everyone out of the house quickly so the boys could rest in peace.

* * *

 

Keith woke up the next morning with a kink in his neck and a limp in his step. Turns out he slept funny on his ankle. His head was in pain also and every move he made to the kitchen caused him to feel dizzy.

He sighed as he started making their routine coffee: hangover edition. Lance crept in upon sensing the familiar aroma.

“Morning.” Keith pulled the non-dairy creamer out of the cupboard, “Sleep well?”

“I’m sore all over. It’s like you fucked me but you didn’t.” Lance didn’t hesitate to grab the coffee pot and pour himself a cup of blackened roast, “I hope this magic coffee fixes me.”

“Take an Advil or something.” Keith recommended. His hangovers weren’t nearly as bad as Lance’s.

The Cuban grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen, taking nearly a handful and eating them like orange flavored Tic-Tacs. He swallowed the hot brew down without flinching, ready for another mug within two seconds.

“Easy, pretty boy.” Keith snorted, ruffling Lance’s hair to try and fix it, “Bacon and eggs sound good?”

“Bacon and eggs sounds like fucking HEAVEN.” Lance cooed, stretching before placing his lazy butt on the counter next to the stove to watch Keith cook.

As bacon sizzled in the skillet, Lance yawned, “We’re so domesticky.”

“I would have been mortified by something like this a few years back.” Keith admitted, cracking a few eggs open into another pan.

“I never thought I’d be Asian.” Lance chortled.

“You’re not Asian though, you just took my last name.” Keith laughed with him, “You’re a dork.”

“Am not!” Lance protested before going quiet when he received a peck on the cheek.

“You are.” The Korean man gave his husband a genuine smile, causing the latter to gulp and turn red.

“Uh… So, was it just a dream of mine, or did we actually get that old pinball machine in our living room..?”

Keith paused before turning off the stove, “Let’s check.”

They stared at the pinball machine in the middle of their front room.

“Wow…” Lance crossed his arms, “I’m officially impressed that they found this.”

“How did they know though..?” Keith was a little creeped out that his brother somehow managed to get an old arcade game that he made out with Lance on.

“I might have said something, but I really don’t remember…” Lance went to shove his hands into his pockets before he realized he was in his pizza boxers. He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled out a quarter, “Best out of three rounds gets to top?”

Keith smirked, “You’re on.”

* * *

 

After Keith went to work, Lance was left to himself in the house. He always felt lonely when Keith left, yearning for him to come back the minute he walked out the door. He sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. He grabbed his English textbook from his bag, looking for the next homework assignment. But then, he stopped.

He didn’t have school anymore.

He laughed at himself before putting the book in the trash. He could’ve donated that book to some needy teen in his freshmen year, but with the notes scrawled in the margins of the pages and all the graffiti on the back cover, it was better left in the garbage. All the sour memories of studying at twelve in the morning and bawling over the fact he didn’t know how to translate one basic word in Spanish to English was better left behind.

He sat at the table again, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface almost anxiously. It was like being back in college math class again, waiting for his results on the final exam only to find out he failed yet another course and would have to take cram school to make up for it. It was hard. He was glad he was out, but he didn’t know what to do next.

What could he possibly do with a sexuality major? He secretly felt stupid when he thought about it now. All that research and knowledge and money used for nothing. He thought it’d be funny to show his parents his diploma, but then he realized how disappointed they’d be… All the savings they gathered just so their youngest son could go to America for a higher education, all wasted.

He gulped, switching his brain off momentarily until the depressing thoughts drained away. He did that a lot when he got too anxious or worried. He didn’t want to worry anybody with his own worries as odd as it sounded. He looked out the window, twiddling his thumbs.

Hunk was moving away. He had a major in engineering. Something that was useful. He got a job right when he applied. Lance felt a little envious of him but also bitter about his sudden announcement to leave. Did Hunk not care about him anymore? Of course, he didn’t, he was moving up in the world, unlike Lance who was stuck on cloud nine like a moron with a shitty major because the classes he took were ‘fun’.

He didn’t notice his breathing was becoming rather hitched and unstable. Oh god, was he having a panic attack over something as stupid as this? He grasped the edges of the table, trying to force himself to become calm again. He couldn’t let out the dark side, he didn’t have a reason to show it anymore. This was all an act he was putting up for attention. But for who’s attention? His own? He just assumed the universe was watching whenever he was falling over the edge.

After four years of marriage, he couldn’t tell Keith about his problems. He just pretended like they didn’t exist. After all, Keith didn’t fall for him because of his inner drama, it was because he was cool and confident. He acted like his self-esteem was bigger than him when really it was the size of a pin dropping silently from a one-hundred-foot building called Fake. How was he still anxious after all this time? Valerie was out of his life, but he still had nightmares about her coming to get him. His college wasn’t a stress for him any longer, but why did he feel the need to grab his textbook when he already graduated?

It was because he established a toxic routine called life and it was suddenly moving too fast. Faster than the air bursting out of his lungs like popcorn bags left in the microwave for twenty-five years. Twenty-five years of thinking you knew what you were doing when you really you were just hitting a wall.

“Oh god…” Lance released his pent-up tears, wrenching in agony. Depression always lurked around the corner and bit him in the ass at all the wrong times…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted the epilogues to be funny and fluffy, but I've kind of changed my mind. I'm trying my best to write the way I did in the beginning. It's kind of unusual rn, I know, but we're going to get somewhere eventually, I promise. xux


	27. Depressive Mixing Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are keeping secrets and feelings from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I've heard that marriage is like a rickety paddle boat every now and then..? 
> 
> Frick, I dunno. I'm starting to like writing this poetic bull shit. It's fun for me. Let me know if you hate it and I'll stop. XD

Another flop.

Keith cursed to himself as he left the interview. So maybe he got a little upset when the manager asked for his college diploma, and maybe he used a few naughty words to describe his experience as a drop out. Oh, how he regretted his choices now…

He regretted losing his last job, and the job before that. It all started with stupid Dairy Queen and then went downhill from there. Minimum wage wasn’t cutting it and neither was his temper, apparently.

He hadn’t told Lance anything about the fact he was failing to earn an income. He was raking in money from his mother and birth mother, generous elderly ladies that cared too much for him. But he was glad he had an inheritance from two dead fathers.

Keith walked into the house, raising his eyebrows. The entire apartment looked spotless, “Lance, I’m home.”

“Babe!” Lance hopped out of the kitchen looking extremely clean also.

“Hey… What’s with all…” Keith motioned around the entire house, “You’re usually not this tidy.”

“Eh, well, people change. College changed me.” Lance shrugged before grabbing his boyfriend in a kiss, “How was work?”

Keith cleared his throat, trying his best to sound casual, “It was good.”

“Really? That’s good.” Lance gave him a bright smile and that’s when Keith knew he ate up his lie fully.

“Yeah…” He kissed Lance’s chin, “What are we doing for dinner? Takeout again?”

“Yeah, sorry…” Lance sighed, shuffling nervously away from Keith now, “I just… Got so busy cleaning!” Little did Keith know, he was eating up lies too.

“Oh, that’s understandable.” Keith shrugged before placing himself on the couch. He waited for Lance, but Lance didn’t sit with him. That’s when he realized something was off. He took a deep breath and got up before going to the kitchen, seeing his husband busy with dishes that weren’t there a minute ago. Dishes that were already clean.

“Lance, what’s up?” Keith tried to sound normal, but he was seriously concerned.

“Nothing’s up. Just cleaning up is all…”

“That’s not usually what you do…”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Then what do I usually do?”

Keith felt his throat close at the sudden tension in the room. Lance could feel it to because his eyes started watering.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked again.

“I… I don’t want to tell you…”

“Why?” The Korean’s voice was stern and the room felt like fire.

“I-I don’t know!” Lance stuttered.

“Answer me!” Keith was suddenly in Lance’s face and there was a sound of a plate shattering against the ground.

“I DON’T KNOW VALERIE! FUCK!” Lance screeched and they both went completely silent. The room’s tension was lost, replaced with shock and… Hurt.

“Oh…” Keith backed away slowly, “Shit…”

“God, I’m so fucking sorry!” Lance clutched his hair, terrified, “I didn’t mean to-! Keith I-!”

“Lance, don’t. It’s… It’s okay…” Keith nearly choked, feeling like he might puke after being associated with the worst person he’d ever encountered, “Do… Do you need a break or something?”

“I… I don’t know what I need… Fuck…” Lance ran to the bedroom, letting out strangled cries as he fled.

Keith flinched when he heard the bedroom door slam. He stood still in his place, emotionally ingesting what happened. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong…

* * *

 

Lance slept alone that night and he didn’t see Keith the next morning either. He let out a shallow breath as he walked into the living room. There was a blanket unfolded on the couch and a few pillows on one end. He laid down, holding the sheet close to his chest and inhaling Keith’s scent. He felt so guilty about last night and it was eating him up inside and out. He should have given his husband a better apology.

His phone played the X-Files theme and he answered it, “Hey Pidge…” He mumbled, voice sounding like he swallowed a bunch of gravel.

“Hey, wanna hang out today?” She asked, “I felt like grabbing smoothies…”

“You didn’t ask Hunk first?” Lance chuckled, “How come I’m suddenly your first choice?”

“Uh… This is more of a you and me thing to be honest…”

“Oh…” He noticed the sudden seriousness in her voice and the quiet peak of emotion when she said, ‘you and me’. He closed his eyes, “Where do you wanna go? I’ll be there.”

* * *

 

They were completely silent as they both slurped down their fruity mixes. Lance knew that she wanted to talk, but he also knew Pidge wasn’t always good with words. She was a little introverted and it was hard for her to talk about her feelings. This was one of those times where she needed to speak her mind with a smart feeling-guy like Lance because she didn’t understand them.

“Just relax and talk.” He said quietly, “Take a deep breath if you need to.”

She did so, huffing softly, “I… Got into an argument with Hunk…”

“Was it over something like ping pong and chemistry equations or something more serious?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“It was… Way serious… Lance, we’ve never had a fight like this before…” She started tearing up, “He told me he was gonna leave and… I reacted so badly to the news…”

Lance was rather alarmed; It was rare for his young friend to start crying, “I… I kind of responded badly too when I found out.” He tried to console.

“You don’t understand!” Her bottom lip quivered, “I yelled at him! I was so pissed off and I told him he was an awful friend! …And… He just stood there… He just took it all… Not saying a word… And I know I made him feel bad…”

“You probably did…” He frowned, being perfectly honest with her because he knew that’s what she would prefer, “But… Give yourself time to get over it and he’ll come around too, don’t sweat it.” He offered her a kind smile, taking her hands in his.

“…Lance… You’re really nice, you know that?” She sniffled once, her overcast skies clearing up within seconds, “You know all the right things to say to make anyone feel better…”

“I wish I could say that was totally true.” Lance admitted, shrugging his tight shoulders uncomfortably, “I had my own fight with Keith last night I think. To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure what happened at all. He got angry and I panicked… I ran off to our room and didn’t see him for the rest of the night…”

Pidge frowned, “That sucks… I hope everything is okay.”

“It’s not. Not yet anyway. We’ve run into a little bump in the road, but hopefully we’ll be alright. Nothing a little four years of marriage duct tape can’t fix, right?” Lance smirked but on the inside his mind was telling him he was royally screwed because he had no idea what he was doing at all.

* * *

 

Shiro and Allura had only been married one less year than Keith and Lance, but Keith still trusted their opinions on marriage because they had been in a relationship longer.

“I just… I flipped my shit at him and he… He got scared of me.” Keith said, back arched outwards and head in his hands, “He called me Valerie… For the first time in four years, he called me by _her_ name…” He gulped hard, feeling his heart dwindle in such a way his body went cold.

“Well…” Allura took a long sip of her tea, sitting on the loveseat across from Keith on her couch, “I’m not exactly sure what to tell you… Maybe there’s more than just fear on Lance’s mind right now.”

“Yeah, you’re tellin’ me.” He scoffed, “He cleaned the entire fucking house last night. He _never_ cleans the house. _Never_.”

“So, this is an odd occurrence then?”

“Extremely odd.” Keith sat up, leaning up against the backrest of the couch and staring at the ceiling in deep thought, “I know Lance pretty damn well and I know for a fact he’s only concerned with tidiness when he feels out of place or he’s trying to hide something.”

“Hiding things happens sometimes in relationships.” She mentioned.

“This is a big deal. It isn’t just a little secret.” Keith lifted his head, “I could see it in his eyes. He was not okay at all.”

“I see…” Allura took another long gulp of her beverage, “Maybe you two should talk about it then.”

“I… I want to…” He looked to the ground this time, “But I’m afraid I’ll get aggressive and scare him shitless again…”

“It sounds like you really don’t want to talk much after all then.” She chuckled before smiling when a bedroom door opened, “Have a nice nap, Shiro?”

“Yeah.” A little boy with black hair and bright blue saucers for eyes walked into the living room, rubbing the tiredness from his face, “Can I have a snack, mum?”

“Sure, hold on.” Allura looked back to Keith, setting her drink on the coffee table, “Look, Keith, just go home tonight and talk it out with him. I can guarantee that will make everything better!” She got up and let her son grab her hand as they went for the fridge.

Keith let out a long sigh before grabbing his keys out of his pants pocket, “Tell my brother I said hi.” He said as he exited the house, slowly walking to his car.

He sat in the driver seat, placing his hands on the steering wheel. He gave it a tight squeeze before letting go and slumping his forehead against it. He felt tired and unusually achy. It wasn’t a hangover pain, it was more of a headache from thinking too much. All his plans backfired as the scenarios coursed through his brain. He was thinking unnecessarily hard, giving himself a migraine with all his pent-up worry

After taking a few deep breaths like he was just about to run a marathon, he put his key in the ignition, driving away in no hurry and obeying traffic laws for once, reluctant to go home.

* * *

 

Lance paced about the entire house before pausing in his tracks once he got to the bathroom. He stared in the mirror, noting the unbearably large bags under his eyes. He groaned and snatched some concealer from the medicine cabinet only to be interrupted by the front door unlocking. He dropped his head and patted his cheeks, prepared to receive silent treatment for the rest of the day.

He walked slowly down the hallway, “Hey…” He called out when he saw the raven-haired boy enter.

Keith was mute momentarily before darting his eyes to the ground, “Hey.”

Lance was surprised, “You talked.”

“Yeah, of course I did. Why wouldn’t I talk?” Keith asked a little nervously before motioning to the kitchen table, “We need to chat a bit.”

“We do?’ Lance laughed sheepishly. He wanted Keith to talk, but he himself didn’t want to speak at all.

“Yes. We do.” Keith responded more sternly, pulling out a chair for his lover.

Lance hesitated before taking a seat across from Keith, scooting in carefully as to avoid causing more tension in the room. The screech of the legs sliding against the linoleum sent ripples down Lance’s spine. He didn’t want to confront his demons and he sure as hell didn’t want to explain them to Keith.

The first thing Keith wanted to ask was ‘What’s going on?’ but he remembered that phrase failed him last time, “You know I suck at words…”

“Yeah…” Lance snorted which gave the room a lighter feel to it.

“…And you know I care about you a lot…” Keith whispered.

“I… Yeah…” Lance silently doubted this even though he knew very well in the back of his head Keith’s statement was true.

“I just… I don’t know what to do…” The Korean sighed softly, eyeing the tabletop.

Lance’s eyes widened as panic pooled in his belly. Was Keith giving up on him too? How was he supposed to get out of the dark if the only light in his life was flickering out like this? His mouth disconnected from his head and he spoke through sheer self-doubt.

“Do… You want a divorce?” He choked, regretting the words instantly. They sat bitterly on the table, entirely unwelcome.

Keith looked up immediately, expression horrified, “What?! No! Is that what you want?!”

Lance couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face again and he was sobbing instantly, “N-No.”

“L-Lance…” Keith was utterly speechless and shocked. It was like Lance said the most offensive joke in the world and Keith couldn’t bear to listen to it, “How could you say that? Why the fuck are you talking like this?!”

“B-Because I’m trapped, okay?! I’m lost! I don’t know what the hell I’m doing!” Lance screamed, his self-doubt and anxiety stinking up the air, “I have you, but I don’t deserve you. I feel like I have no purpose in life!”

His words were like a knife stabbing into Keith’s heart, “I-Is that…” He squinted as he tried not to cry, “Really how you feel?”

“YES!” Lance yelled, standing up from his chair, “THAT IS EXACTLY HOW I FEEL AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!”

The two stared at each other in silence, save Lance’s panting. Keith’s eyes wavered as the real hurt settled.

“I… I don’t know what I can do…” Keith got up and started to the front door.

“Keith, don’t walk away, please!” Lance begged, grabbing his arm.

“Dammit Lance!” Keith ripped his arm out of his husband’s grip, “Can’t you see that I can’t do anything for you?!”

“The least you can do is stay so you’re not giving up on me yet!” Lance held his hand tightly, “You promised me you’d stay forever. Where did that Keith go?!”

“I’m still here…” Keith lowered his eyes, “But… I feel like you don’t trust me anymore, so why should I stay?”

“…Tch…” Lance smiled sadly as he let go of Keith’s hand, glaring at his feet, “I don’t know the answer to that… I guess I don’t like myself as much as I used to and I expect you to save me without a word…”

“Well, I can’t read your mind, Lance. Words need to be said if we want to start fixing shit.” Keith let himself relax, causing Lance to relax also, “You can’t run from me now, we’ve been married way too long for you to hide in the closet suddenly.”

“I guess you’re right…” Lance wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

 Keith frowned and pulled Lance into a tight embrace, resting his head on the taller man’s chest. He could hear the frantic heartbeat and rushed breathing, “Calm down. I’m not mad.”

“I-I’m just mad at myself.” Lance cried.

“Well don’t be. You don’t have to be mad at yourself for anything, you did nothing wrong.” Keith looked up and placed a kind palm to his soft bronze cheek, “I think what we have here is a bad case of depression and a hint of anxiety…”

“More than a hint.” Lance sniffed, “It’s like a mixing pot of mental disorders…”

“We’ll take it step by step.” Keith assured, “You’ve got two extra hands to get you out of this depressive mixing pot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. There's that. Let me know what you think! I already have several chapters finished so hopefully I can update this quickly. Thank you so much for reading! :'D


End file.
